Forever 10
by ForeverDivergent
Summary: This is just a fluffy fanfic about Tris and Tobias' life if there wasn't any war. I know, overused, but these are my favorite fanfics and I decided to try it out. This is my first fanfic so please don't hate. Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years. Four years since I have become fully Dauntless. One year since Tobias proposed. One month since we got married. And today was the day the initiates were coming. Usually, I work in the tattoo parlor with tori, but for now, I was training initiates with Tobias. And I couldn't be happier.

I woke up wrapped in Tobias' arms. I could tell he was already awake, waiting for me. I turned to face him.

"You do realize you can get up without me, right?" I asked

He smiled. "I know. I like to watch you sleep. You talk sometimes." I felt my face go red. There was only one thing I could possibly talk about, because there's only one thing I dream about. Tobias laughed at my embarrassment. He got up and got in the shower, inviting me to join him. I gladly obliged. Once we got out, I started to talk about the future initiates.

"What kind of group do you think we'll have this year?" I questioned.

"I think that we'll have around ten transfers," he answered. "Mostly Candor, a few Erudite, one or two Amity," he paused. "And I'll throw in an Abnegation." He winked at me.

I quickly dressed into a black V-neck, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. Tobias donned dark pants, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles nicely, and his worn out black sneakers. I quickly applied mascara and eyeliner and soon we were leaving our apartment.

As he grasped my hand, I asked, "Ready Four?"

He grinned and replied, "Ready Six."

I waited down by the net for the first jumper, Tobias at my side. Out of nowhere, a blue blur plunged down and landed in the net. It was a young man. I held out my hand to help him. He took it and climbed out of the net. He was tall, had shaggy brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked. He hesitated a little. "Think about it, you only get to choose once." I smiled, remembering the time when Tobias told me those exact same words. He was smiling too

When the boy spoke, there was no regret in his voice. "Ryan." He said.

Tobias raised he head and yelled, "First jumper- Ryan!" cheers erupted. Then, the initiates stared coming down, one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias was right about the number of initiates. And almost right about where they be from. We had three Erudite, three Candor, two Amity, and, surprisingly, two Abnegation. The Abnegation were twins. I looked the transfers over.

Ryan- the first jumper. Former Erudite.

Tesa- a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl of average height. Former Candor and currently checking out my husband.

Jessie- a shorter, blue-eyed ginger. Former Amity. You could tell just by looking at her that she never belonged there.

Jordan- a tall, lanky boy with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. Former Abnegation. It looks like he has a dangerous side.

Emily- a tall, skinny girl with the same jet black hair and green eyes as her twin brother Jordan. Obviously former Abnegation. Looks like almost anything could set her off.

Kyle- an average height, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. Former Erudite. I kinda think he should've stayed there.

Michael- a kinda short, brown-haired, brown-eyed boy. Former Amity. You could tell by the way he looked at Jessie that she was the reason he transferred. It kind of cute.

Rachel- a dirty blonde-haired girl with gray eyes. Former Candor. Obviously Tesa's best friend. Also checking out my husband. Looks like a complainer.

Dylan- a snobby looking blonde with odd green eyes. Former Candor. A hot shot. Thinks he's cooler than he actually is. I think we might have trouble with this one.

Amber- a quiet, shy looking dark skinned brunette with bright blue eyes. Former Erudite. She kept to herself. Something about her made me wonder.

There was only eight Dauntless born, so the transfers had a better shot of staying this year. I led the way until it was time to separate. The Dauntless born went with their instructor Lauren and Will. I definitely didn't see Will, one of my best friends and married to my best friend, training initiates. But I guess it's happening. I waved goodbye to him and turned back to the initiates.

"Listen up transfers!" Tobias said sharply. All of their eyes went straight to him. "We are your instructor's for the next couple weeks. I'm Four and this is Six."

Tesa snickered. "How original."

I walked up to her. She was a couple inches taller than me, but size doesn't always matter. "You got a problem with our names?" I questioned.

She crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid of you." She retorted.

Tobias' voice sounded from behind me. "You should be." When Tesa just smirked, he added, "You don't know what she's capable of." Before I walked away, I gave her a glance of the _4+6 _tattoo on my wrist. Anger flared in her eyes.

"Four?" I asked. "Would you like to continue?"

"Yes." His eyes shone with laughter even though the rest of his face showed no trace of it. "As I was saying before I was interrupted," Tesa glared at him. "We will be giving you a tour of the compound. Starting with the pit." We both turned around and started walking away. The transfers followed close behind. Tobias and I were walking close together, so our arms were touching. And almost our hands. I glowed with satisfaction as I felt Tesa's anger filled eyes on my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Alex here! I'm posting two chapters today because I didn't post one on Friday. My mom took away the computer while I was writing it. So it's her fault. Anyways, here's the next chapter! P.S. the chapters will be in Tris' POV unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Divergent. If I did, I'd be famous.**

Chapter 3

After the tour, we went to the cafeteria for lunch. I was sitting next to Tobias and Zeke. Christina, Will, and Uriah sat across from us. Al sat a little ways down. I had kind of forgiven him for teaming up with Peter and Drew against me. I knew he hadn't actually meant to hurt me. He was scared and pressured. I hadn't forgiven him lightly, though, and it took a long time to forgive him. And we definitely aren't as close as we used to be. We barely, pretty much never, talk.

Tobias brought me out of my trance. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Al." I said quietly. Tobias knew I didn't like to talk about it so he didn't question me further. I'm glad he didn't press me on this situation. I still haven't told him what Al did the day before our wedding.

_Flashback_

I was in the apartment, alone. Tobias was at work and I had taken the day off to do last minute wedding things. There was a soft knock on the door and I went to go see who it was. It was Al. I let him in and invited him to sit on the couch. We talked a little, but whenever the wedding on Tobias, Four to him, was brought up, he quickly changed the subject. After a while, he turned suddenly serious.

"Tris," he hesitated, unsure if he should continue. "I have something to confess."

"What?" I asked. I had no idea where this was going.

"Ever… umm," he cleared his throat. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I wanted to be with you. I fell in love, and stayed in love."

I was shocked. I tried to speak, but no words would come out. Part of me wanted to slap him, part of me wanted to ask why he revealed this now. The day before my wedding. Not that an earlier revelation would've changed the way I feel about him. That's when he put his hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. Before he could press his lips to mine, I pushed him away.

"I think it's time for you to go." I said.

"But..." he started to protest, but I cut him off.

"You need to leave." I repeated. "Now!" Al looked hurt, but he didn't try to argue. Once he left, I sat on the couch and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

_End of Flashback_

After lunch, Tobias and I brought the initiates to the training room to learn how to shoot guns. Most of them were doing very well. All but two hit the target by their second try, and Kyle was, to my surprise, the first to hit the center. My assumptions about Rachel were proved correct also.

"This is so boring!" she whined. "Can't we go shoot at something that moves?" Tobias smirked and I immediately knew where this was going.

"Ok," Tobias said. "You want something more thrilling?" Rachel nodded eagerly. "Go stand in front of the target." Tobias ordered her.

"Wait," she looked scared. "Why would you want me to…" realization hit her. "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious." Tobias stated. "Now stand in front of the target or consider yourself factionless." Rachel was on the verge of tears. She walked over and stood in front of the target, surprisingly, uncomplaining. Tobias aimed the gun and fired. The bullet barely missed Rachel's cheek. I'm surprised it didn't hit her from how bad she was shaking.

"Ok transfers, that's enough for one day!" I said. Relief flooded into Rachel's gray eyes as she ran back over to Tesa, who was glaring at me like it was my fault her best friend just got shot at.

I remembered that I told Christina that id meet her after training, so I quickly kissed Tobias and said that I'd see him later. The kiss was right in front of Tesa, and I felt another surge of satisfaction.

**There it is! I hope you liked it! Remember to review and give feedback or suggestions! Constructive criticism is accepted. I ****might**** update once more later if I feel up to it. Shout out to divergentdandelion for being my first reviewer.**

**~A (Whoa! Total Pretty Little Liars moment lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm on a little spree today! Maybe it's because I am super happy right now! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, my first name would be Veronica. My first name isn't Veronica.**

Chapter 4

I arrived at Christina's apartment, unsure of what this was going to be about. _It's probably about how she needs to take me shopping, _I thought to myself. I knocked on the door and she let me in. I took a seat on her couch and waited for her to begin. Then Will walked in the room.

"Since he's here," I said, gesturing to Will. "I take it that this isn't about shopping." Both Will and Christina laughed. Then Christina spoke.

"No, this isn't about shopping at all." She paused, thinking. "Well, actually, I will be dragging you with me to go shopping later on." She smiled at Will.

"Ok, what is this about?" I asked, confused.

Christina turned to Will. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" A thought popped into my head, and before Will could respond, I exclaimed.

"Are you pregnant?" Christina nodded.

By the time I left Christina's, it was pretty late. We talked a lot about babies. I probably would've stayed longer if Christina hadn't asked me when Tobias, Four to her, and I were going to have a baby. That question just made me uncomfortable. I've never seen myself having children. I left shortly afterwards.

I had just turned down the hallway to my apartment when I stopped. Tesa and Rachel were standing in front of my apartment door. Quickly, and quietly, I backed around the corner, trying to listen to their conversation.

Tesa, he's with Six. You can't change that." I heard Rachel say.

"What does that ugly midget have on me? Tesa exclaimed. "I am way prettier than she is!"

"Four is obviously not focused on looks, and she's not _that_ bad." Rachel argued. I was busy wondering why she was sticking up for me.

"I don't care," Tesa stated, standing her ground. "I will have him. Even if that means I have to get 'rid' of Six."

"Well, I'm not helping you," Rachel said. "as hot as Four maybe, he showed me that he is dangerous and he scares me. I think you should just let him stick with Six." Then I heard footsteps, coming in my direction. I had nowhere to hide. When the on comer turned the corner, I lunged at her and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh," I told her. "I'm not going to hurt you." When she finally calmed down enough, I removed my hand from her mouth. Explanations came tumbling out of it.

The sum of what Rachel had told me was that Tesa would stop at nothing to get Four. And that she was planning on going in our apartment to 'convince' him that she is better than me.

"how does she plan on getting in?" I asked Rachel.

"She's really good at picking locks." She explained. "and what was on your hand? It cut my lip."

"Sorry. It was my wedding ring." I told her.

"You and Four are married?" she exclaimed. I nodded. "I didn't know that. And I'm really sorry I couldn't stop Tesa. Ever since she saw Four, she started acting different. I don't like it. I'm not sure if I want to be friends with her anymore."

"it's ok." I said, trying my best to soothe her. "If you don't think you two should be friends anymore, then don't be. Just focus on training and making it in to Dauntless. And don't complain as much and do what your instructors tell you." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Thanks for the advice Six." She walked away, back to the dorms.

Tesa was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed that she either heard me and Rachel and left, or was already in my apartment. I walked to the door and grabbed the handle, not sure of what I'd see inside.

**There was chapter 4! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I need baby names for Will and Christina's baby! I also need a nickname for you guys, so tell me what you want to be called! Love you guys!**

**~A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's chapter 5! Honestly, I hated this chapter. I couldn't think of a way to get it how I liked it. I re-wrote it like five times. Anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own Divergent.**

Chapter 5

I quietly opened the door, and peered in. Both Tobias and Tesa were on the couch. Tesa kept trying to put her hand on Tobias' leg. Every time she did, Tobias moved her hand away.

"Come on Four," I heard Tesa say. "You know you want me."

"Tesa," he said firmly. "I am happily married. You-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Tesa. She looked furious.

"You're married to that little skank?" she yelled. That's when I stepped in.

"Yeah, he is." I walked over to Tobias and kissed him, his hands moving to my hips. I didn't stop until Tesa stormed out of the room angrily. I pulled away, but Tobias pulled me right back in. it took us a couple minutes to finally break the kiss.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too." I said back. I sat down and started thinking back to the first time he said I love you. I must have been in thought for a while, because when I looked at him, he was frowning.

"Are you mad?" he asked quietly.

"No," I said, puzzled. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I thought you might be mad that Tesa was in here. And maybe you thought that I would actually get with her or something like that." He admitted.

I replied as reassuringly as I could. "I'm not even close to mad. I knew she would be here." Tobias looked at me, confused. "Rachel told me." I explained. "She told me Tesa's whole plan on trying to get with you. And I don't think that you would ever do that to me on purpose." I smiled at him.

"What do you mean by 'on purpose'?" he questioned.

"Like, if you were under a simulation or if she came onto you or something like that." I said. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. We just went to bed and lay in each other's arms. It was a nice night.

_Page Break_

The next morning, we taught the transfers how to throw knives. This was Jordan and Emily's specialty. Their first knives stuck to the target. They were hitting the center by their fourth throw. The other transfers were doing all right. Amber was having a little trouble, but after I showed her a better technique, she soon got the hang of it. Thankfully, nobody had knives thrown at their head this year.

After lunch, we went back to the training room. We set up punching bags, should them the basics, and turned the transfers loose. Tobias and I observed them closely, giving tips and advice as needed. As I was watching Dylan, I realized how strong he was. He isn't as bad as I thought he would be either. He was one of the hardest working initiates actually.

"Remember to use your left as well as your right," I told him. "It'll do you good to strengthen it." He nodded then turned his attention back to the bag.

Jessie was stronger than I thought she'd be for being so slim. She wasn't as strong as Tesa or Emily, but she was quick, and that helped make up for it. "Use your elbows and your knees." I advised. "Since you're not as strong as the others, you will need to use all you've got." Jessie stopped punching.

"Is that what you did?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "I wasn't much of a fighter then, but this is the technique I used, and still use today."

She took my advice and started working on ways to attack with her elbows and knees. I just hope she doesn't have to fight Michael tomorrow. I know he won't try to fight her, and that will hurt him badly in the rankings.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I couldn't think of a way to end the chapter! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! **

**~A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I had late practice for softball. I also have late practice Wednesday and Thursday so I might not be able to post any those nights. If that's the case, I will post two on Friday!**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I still don't own Divergent.**

Chapter 6

I was looking at the fight list Tobias had made and I was pretty satisfied. The fights planned for today would be interesting

Jessie vs. Tesa

Michael vs. Kyle

Dylan vs. Jordan

Ryan vs. Amber

Emily vs. Rachel

I put it on the wall and stepped back to let the initiates see it. Some looked hopeful, some looked excited, and some looked plain scared. Tobias called Tesa and Jessie into the arena, and set them loose. Tesa was smiling like this was going to be the easiest things in the world. I, however, knew otherwise. Tesa might be bigger and stronger, but she is cocky, lazy, and arrogant. Jessie, on the other hand, was quicker, smarter, and didn't flaunt her skills.

Tesa threw a lazy punch, which Jessie dodged very easily. She gave Tesa a quick jab right to the nose and backed away right after. Tesa's eyes flared with anger. She rushed at Jessie, trying to knock her on the ground. Jessie just ducked under her, pushing her slightly to make her lose her balance. While Tesa was disoriented, Jessie kicked her legs out from under her, making her fall to the floor. She punched her several times in the face, then backed off. Tesa was lying there, unconscious, in a small pool of her own blood.

After Ryan dragged Tesa to the infirmary, Michael and Kyle stepped into the arena. The two were pretty evenly matched. They were about the same size, Kyle being just a little stockier. That might slow him down though. They circled each other for a bit. Kyle struck first, a quick, hard jab to the jaw. Michael retaliated with a hard right hook. Kyle swung again, using his left, but Michael ducked. He punched Kyle in the gut, but it didn't do anything at all. Kyle kicked Michael is the side, then elbowed him in the nose. Michael swung lazy punch after lazy punch, hoping one would connect with flesh. On the fifth or sixth one, Michael managed to hit Kyle. It hit him in the right spot, and Kyle crumpled. One lucky punch and Michael had won. Next up was Dylan and Jordan.

This fight didn't last long. Right away, Dylan rushed at Jordan, but he merely side stepped it. In the process, he tripped Dylan. One hard punch and Dylan was out like a light.

The fight between Ryan and Amber took a little longer. Ryan was still trying to find the perfect technique, so he wasn't completely comfortably with the way he was holding himself. And Amber, even though she didn't look it, was pretty tough. Just not tough enough. She managed to get in a few good hits, but Ryan eventually one. I think that this was one of the fairest fights I had ever seen.

I wasn't really sure how the fight between Rachel and Emily would go. Emily was strong and fast, but Rachel was also strong, somewhat fast, and pretty smart. Rachel got in the first hit, but Emily got in the next three or four. Rachel, as weak as she was getting, wasn't giving up, and I admired her for it. She somehow got in a few more hits, but soon fell.

Page Break

After training was over, Tobias and I went back to the apartment to make the list of fights for tomorrow. The order was:

Tesa vs. Ryan

Jessie vs. Dylan

Michael vs. Amber

Emily vs. Jordan

Kyle vs. Rachel

I was really excited to see the fight between Emily and Jordan. My excitement was interrupted by some loud voices in the hallway. I opened my door and peered out. _Should've known,_ I thought to myself. It was Tesa. But instead of ranting to Rachel, like she used to, she was ranting to Amber, of all people.

"I'm going to make Jessie pay for embarrassing me," she was saying.

"Does this mean you're done trying to get back at Six?" Amber asked hesitantly.

"For now," Tesa grumbled. "I'd still do anything to get my hands around her throat though. And on her beloved husband." Amber just sighed.

"How are you going to get back at Jessie?" she questioned. "It doesn't look like it would be very easy to get her angry, or even a little upset."

"Well, anyone can tell that Michael is padding after her like a puppy. And I'm pretty sure that Jessie has to have some feelings back." Tesa explained. "So, I'll just kiss Michael right in front of her. It won't be hard and it'll get the job done. Jessie will be mad, and I'll have my revenge. Michael won't be able to resist me." Amber just shook her head. I wonder why she's even talking to Tesa if she doesn't agree with anything she's doing.

I was disgusted. Tesa just couldn't stand to not be on top of this pyramid of girls. She had to be Miss I'm Better Than All of You. I went back in my apartment and told Tobias what I had just heard. He was as disgusted as I was. Immediately after Tobias put his arms around me, I felt better. The way he kissed me and hugged me made it easy to forget about life for a while. Tobias was my escape from reality.

**There it is! Please review and tell me what you think! It makes me feel really excited when I see I have a new review. It also makes me feel upset when I see I don't have a new one. (Which is most of the time) :( Anyways, please, please, please review. I need some new ideas!**

**~A**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's finally here! Sorry I didn't update. Like I said earlier, I had late practice. The other chapter I promised will hopefully be up later tonight! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I really wanted to talk to Jessie about what I had heard last night. It took a lot of self-restraint not to. I didn't even know if Jessie liked Michael back, or if she'd even care if Tesa kissed him. She could like someone else for all I knew.

Tobias was watching me curiously as my eyes shifted from Tesa, to Michael, and back again. He didn't say anything; he just scooted closer to me and laced his fingers through mine. After a while, I finally snapped out of my daze.

"Here's the list of today's fights!" After I yelled that, I stood back so I wouldn't get trampled by the wave of initiates.

Before Tesa went in the arena, she walked up to Michael. "Kiss for good lucked?" she asked with fake sweetness. Before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his. Michael pushed her back so fast that Tesa looked stunned. She whipped her head around and strode in to the arena, while Michael stood there and rubbed off his lips.

Jessie saw the whole thing, but instead of being angry, or upset, she was laughing. It was a quiet laugh, something that you couldn't see coming out of her mouth. I had never even seen the girl smile.

I was busy laughing as well. Michael pushed Tesa back so fast, I'm not even sure their lips touched. I shifted my focus back to the fight. I had no doubt Ryan would win. Last night, in the hallway, I saw him trying to perfect his technique. It was good too. His movements were quick and fluid, going together easily. Tesa, on the other hand, was far from perfect.

At first, they circled each other, but then, Ryan threw a punch, which hit Tesa in the jaw. Her head flung back. Tesa tried to kick Ryan's legs, but he merely backed up, making Tesa miss. Ryan then rushed at her and punched her once in the cheek, then once in the temple. Tesa crumpled. Tobias circled Ryan's name.

I wasn't sure how the fight between Dylan and Jessie would go. All I knew at the moment was that I was really amused. Before the fight, Jessie walked up to Michael. "Kiss for good luck?" she asked. Michael nodded, happiness flooding into his eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her. Tesa had woken up shortly after her fight, so she never had to get dragged to the infirmary. She got to witness the whole thing. I let out a chuckle, which quickly grew into a quiet burst of laughter. I was thoroughly amused. Tobias was grinning from ear to ear. As Jessie walked by Tesa, she flashed her a smile, revealing her bright white grin. Something that I hadn't seen up until now. Tesa frowned and stuck up her middle finger. Jessie just smiled harder.

In the arena, Jessie and Dylan were circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Dylan, who had a pretty big height advantage, stepped up and made a move. He punched her pretty hard in the jaw. It didn't even faze Jessie. Dylan was not expecting that at all. While he stood there, surprised, Jessie kicked him in the stomach. Taking advantage of him being winded, Jessie elbowed Dylan in the neck and kicked his legs out from under only took a few more hits and the fight was over. Jessie's name soon had a circle around it.

Before the next fight started, something odd happened. Michael went up to the board, erased his name, and wrote Mike where his name had previously been. I never thought that would happen, but now that I think about it, it suits him more. He must have been in a growth spurt when he got here, because he was obviously taller, and had obvious muscles. He was leaner and quicker than when he first arrived in Dauntless. His bright brown eyes now shown with a fierce determination I had never seen.

This fight was one of the quickest I have ever seen. Mike was letting nothing stand in his way of winning. Amber never even got a punch in. Mike threw two left hooks and an uppercut to the jaw. Then it was over. I could tell he didn't take much pride in beating Amber. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from being the best he can be. He helped Amber up and led her out of the ring. It was nice to know that he wasn't cruel, like some people in my initiation.

The next fight was the one I had been most anxious to see. It was between the twins. They are so alike it's scary. It's like they can read each other's eyes almost. When they got in the arena, they grinned wildly at each other. As soon as the fight started, Emily backed up. She put as much distance as she could between her and her brother. I didn't understand this approach. It wasn't long before I did.

Jordan rushed at her. Emily rushed at the same time. She, though, went to the side and stuck her arm out, clotheslining him. Emily quickly ran to finish him off, but before she could strike, Jordan's fist flung upward. It hit her is the nose. He then kicked her legs out from under her and finished the fight. Emily woke up quickly and laughed like she wasn't just unconscious a couple seconds ago. "Nice one Jordan!" she said as the two left the arena.

I didn't pay attention to Kyle and Rachel's fight. All I knew is that Rachel was currently kicking Kyle's ass. I was busy watching Tesa. She was glaring at Jessie, who was sitting next to Mike, her new boyfriend. "Mike," Jessie was saying. "I like it." She grabbed his hand and blushed when Mike kissed her on the cheek. That girl was very humble.

The reason I was watching Tesa was because of her body language. She wasn't just upset that Jessie had shown her up twice. She was furious. As soon as the last fight was over, Tesa stormed over to Jessie, drawing back her fist. Jessie dodged the punch easily and pushed Tesa back.

"You don't want to start this," Jessie warned. "I already kicked you ass in a fight. What makes you think I won't do it again?"

Tesa's face went red. This time, she brought the embarrassment upon herself. And she knew it. I couldn't help but laugh.

Before the initiates left for lunch, I made them wait a little while. "Listen up!" I shouted. "After lunch, come straight back here. Instead of the traditional game of capture the flag, we will be doing something a bit different. We will be teaching you a new game." Some of them groaned with disappointment. Some of the older Dauntless members must have mentioned the usual game of capture the flag during the first part of initiation. Others just looked curious.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us what it is?" Tesa asked impatiently.

"Nope," I said stubbornly. "You'll find out after lunch." Then I grabbed Tobias' hand and walked out of the room.

**This was my favorite chapter so far. AND IT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER THAT WAS OVER 1,000 WORDS! I'm so happy! The updates might get a little slower because I'm posting chapters faster than I'm writing them. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! And give me some new ideas!**

**~A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the second chapter as promised. It's just a filler chapter so it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Divergent… unfortunately.**

Chapter 8

As soon as all the initiates got back to the training room, we started explaining the new game. It's a team game so that's the only reason Eric let us do it.

"Ok," I said. "A couple of months ago, Four uncovered an old video. Why it was stored in the computer data, we are not really sure. But, we thought it was interesting. The video showed a game called basketball."

I stepped back and let the initiates see the screen behind me. Then we played the video.

*Page Break*

It was simple enough to understand. The video gave some very thorough instructions. We went outside to the "court" that we put together and grabbed some basketballs. They took a while to make, but we eventually got it right.

We let the transfers try out some basic things by themselves, like dribbling and shooting. Soon we stopped them and started demonstrating some techniques and different moves. They caught on really fast, especially Jessie. She was a natural, and the first to get everything right. Once we finished re-explaining the rules, we explained what would happen tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, we will split into two separate teams. The Dauntless-Born will not be participating. They didn't want to do this new sport, so they will be doing something else." Tobias explained. "There will be six on each team, though only five will be playing at one time. Six and I will be the team captains. We will pick teams, then play. Then, after lunch, we will have a surprise event. Will, one of the Dauntless-Born trainers, will be the referee. He knows all the rules." We then dismissed the initiates.

"I think that went well," I said. Tobias grabbed my hand and we started for our apartment. "Do you think they'll enjoy it?"

"I'm not sure," Tobias said truthfully. "Most of them seemed to somewhat like it."

"Did you see Jessie?" I asked. Tobias nodded. "She was really good. She got everything right away!" The rest of the walk was filled with silence. The past four days have been going by really slowly. It seemed like only a week ago that I passed y own initiation.

*Page Break*

Back at the apartment, Tobias and I didn't do much. We just lay in bed and talked. Mostly about our surprise for the initiates. After lunch, we were going to give the transfers a chance to spar with is. Not a real fight, like they were doing. We'd just go until someone was either on the ground or if they just gave up.

"Who do you think will do it?' I asked.

He kissed me before responding. "I think you'll definitely have more takers than I will."

I kissed him back. "Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, I look extremely hard to beat. They underestimate you. Jordan might fight me just to try it out. You'll definitely have Tesa, maybe Emily or Jessie. Or both. Those two definitely will recognize your strengths, just not all of them."

"Now I see what you mean," I said. "Jordan would be the only formidable opponent for you. Though Mike is shaping up really well. He had some growth spurt didn't he?"

"Yeah, it was like he was growing inches overnight, and now being with Jessie has obviously given him a lot of confidence in himself." Tobias said. I'm glad he is as proud of Mike's accomplishments as I am.

We then left that subject. Tobias turned suddenly serious. "What?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking." He replied.

"About what?" I really wanted to know where this was going. It worried me when he acted like this. It was pretty rare.

"I'm thinking about the future," he explained. The future of what? I thought to myself. "I was just wondering if you've ever considered… never mind." He stopped short.

Now I was irritated. He knew he could tell me anything. "Ok," I said with obvious annoyance.

"Don't get upset." He pleaded. "I think it's too early to discuss it." I knew he wasn't going to go any farther, so I didn't bother arguing. The last thought on my mind before I fell asleep was how comforted I felt wrapped in Tobias' arms, even when I was upset with him.

**Sorry for the bad chapter. Like I said, it was a filler, so it was pretty uneventful. Please REVIEW! Or you can PM me if you want! Tell me what you think.**

**~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! New Chapter! I didn't post one yesterday because I was out of town and was too tired when I got back home. But it's my longest chapter yet so that should make up for it. Here ya go!**

Chapter 9

When I woke up, I felt pumped. And for once, I was up before Tobias was. I quietly hopped in the shower, trying not to wake him. By the time I got out, he was already dressed.

"Hurry up" he said, grinning. "You only have fifteen minutes before I crush you in basketball." I had to laugh at that. It was funny how he thought he was better than me.

I quickly put on my usual black apparel, and walked to the court with Tobias. The initiates were already there, waiting for us to show up. So was Will.

"First," Tobias said, speaking loudly so the initiates paid attention. "We will be picking teams. After, Will, our ref, will be going through the rules one last time. Then we play." Tobias looked at me and smiled. "I think I'll let the lady go first. Not that it'll matter." He finished smugly.

"Thank you Four." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are being quite the gentleman today." Little did he know, I was going to kick his ass. I didn't even have to look at the initiates to know who I wanted. "Jessie!"

Tobias frowned. He has completely forgotten how good Jessie was. I think he was starting to regret his choice to let me go first. "Dylan!" he said.

"Mike!"

"Rachel!"

"Jordan!"

"Kyle!"

"Ryan!"

"Emily!"

"Amber!"

"I guess that means Tesa is with me," Tobias said unhappily. Tesa scowled at his attitude towards her. But instead of making an angry retort, she managed to do the stupidest thing the pathetic slut could have ever done.

"Oh, cheer up Four! It's not that bad!" That's when she tried to kiss him. Before she could press her lips to his, Tobias pushed her face away.

I walked up behind her. Tobias saw me and smirked. "Now you've done it." He said. He was grinning from ear to ear.

I tapped Tesa's shoulder. She hadn't even completely turned around when my fist connected with her jaw, the blow, which had been quite hard, had knocked her flat on her ass. I leaned down and got right in her face. "Will you ever learn?" I asked angrily.

When I turned around, I heard her mutter, "What a bitch." My head snapped back around, my hand forming a fist at my side. Tobias intervened before I could do anything though.

"Save it for later." He whispered so only I could hear what he had just said. He didn't want to give away our plans. I glared at Tesa, and walked away. All the initiates were staring at me. That was the first time I had let my anger get the best of me in front of them.

"Get into your teams!" I ordered. Jessie, Mike, Amber, Jordan, and Ryan followed me to one side of the court. Dylan, Emily, Rachel, Kyle, and a reluctant, bruised Tesa followed Tobias to the other side. "Here's the plan," I whispered. "We're going to be on a man-to-man defense. Jessie on Kyle. Mike on Rachel. Amber on Tesa. Ryan on Emily. Jordan on Dylan. I'll take Four. If the person you're guarding isn't in, take the unguarded person."

"Why are you on Four?" Jordan asked. "He is way taller than you. Wouldn't I be a better match?"

"Defensively, maybe." I replied. "On offensive though, if he covers me, which he most likely will, I can get around him, since I'm smaller and quicker." Jordan nodded, not asking anymore questions. "You will, however, be jumping," I told him. "C'mon guys!" I exclaimed. "Get excited! It's not like you just got punched in the face!" my whole team laughed. We then broke the huddle. The initiates got into their positions while I walked over to the sidelines. Tobias and I weren't playing right away.

There was a board set up to keep score. Whoever wasn't playing would keep track of points. On one side it had Four, and on the other it side it had Six. There was a line separating them. I walked up to Tobias, who then softly patted my arm.

"Good luck," he said cheekily. "You're going to need it."

I pulled him down so he was at my eye level. I moved my lips so they were only inches away from his. He thought I was going to kiss him, but that wasn't my intention at all. "I'm going to make you regret ever uncovering that video." I told him. What I was going to do next would drive him crazy. Acting like I was going to close the gap between our lips, I moved forward. Right before our lips touched, I shifted my head and walked right past him.

I turned around and he was staring at me, his mouth hanging open. He had no idea what had just happened.

*Page Break*

Tobias' team got the ball first. Unfortunately, before my team could stop him, Dylan made a lay-up. Tobias grinned at me, and I returned his smile. He thought I was nervous, but I'm just good at pretending. That was just a lucky shot.

To ensure Tobias that I was "nervous", I called a time out. The other reason I called one was so I could tell the team to have Jessie take the ball down. After I told them that, they went back to the game.

Ryan passed the ball to Jessie, who took her time going down the court. Tesa stepped up to cover her, obviously wanting to regain some of her lost dignity. Jessie turned slightly, and started heading left, still taking her time. Anyone who was watching would've thought that she was going to walk straight into Tesa, and let her take the ball. Right at the last second though, Jessie crossed over and blew right past Tesa, scoring a basket in the process.

After that, my team was a scoring machine. Tobias was lucky in his team scored twice every couple minutes. Jessie fooled Tesa on the cross over every time. She was also raining three's. After a while, I went in for Amber when Tobias went in for Tesa. He looked determined to show me up. I just gave him a look that said, "You're on!"

Jessie passed me the ball. I waited for Tobias to come up real close, then I blew past him. Emily was in my way so I couldn't shoot. I looked around and saw a wide open Jordan, hanging around just inside the three point line. I passed it to him, and he made the shot. Will then gave us a one minute warning.

Tobias was bringing the ball up instead of Dylan thins time. I hung out by the three point line waiting for him. An idea then popped in my head. I signaled for Jessie to come and cover him. He looked a bit disappointed at that. While Jessie distracted him, I risked leaving my new player unguarded. There was hardly any time left and there was no way we could lose. I crept around to his back side. No one had seen me. I quick stole the ball from him and sprinted over to my basket and scored. That's when Will called the game.

My team got together, cheering out of control. Mike lifted Jessie up over his shoulder and ran circles around us. Those two looked really happy. I looked over at the board. It read 18 to 42. "Great job guys!" I exclaimed.

"What do we win?" Jordan asked.

"Bragging rights and Dauntless cake!" I shouted. My team cheered louder. I looked around and finally found who I was looking for. Tobias was standing a little ways behind me, a big scowl on his face. He scowled even harder when he saw that I was walking over to him. "Some game, huh!" I said innocently.

"Quiet," he growled. "You'll get some payback later." A playful smile started to hint at his lips.

"I'm sure I will," I said, giggling uncontrollably. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went back to my extremely loud team.

**Ok. I officially hate typing. And deciding. I don't know whether to have Christina's baby a boy or a girl so I thought I'd let you guys decide! First gender to ten reviews wins! Also, put one of these names to go with it please. Boy: Grayson (My Favorite), Parker, or Daniel. Girls: Ashley, Haley, or Erin. And if you were wondering why Jessie is so good at basketball, it's because part of her is based off a real Jessie that goes to my school. She has broken several school records for basketball and has even tied a state record. If you can guess what town I live in, I'll give you spoilers for the next few chapters. (Hint: I live in Wisconsin.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I couldn't update because I have been soooooo busy! Also, this chapter took a long time to write. Well, here it is though, so read and review! Please(:**

Chapter 10

"So," Christina asked between bites of her hamburger. "How was the game?"

"Tobias' team got slaughtered," I said laughing at his frowning face. He didn't say anything, just stared at his burger. "He's a little upset about it."

Christina laughed. "Who do you think is going to fight you guys later?"

"I'll definitely have Tesa," I answered. "And Four will most likely have Jordan. Other than that, I'm not sure." Christina just nodded.

"I'm surprised Will isn't doing the same thing with the Dauntless-born." She said. "Usually he loves to show off his skills." I was wondering the same thing. Tobias started to get up.

"I'll see you later," he said, kissing me on the cheek. He walked away, leaving Christina and I alone.

I looked at the clock. There was still ten more minutes before I had to be back in the training room, so I decided to stay and talk with Christina. "So," I started. "How are you and Will doing?"

Christina smiled. "Will and I are doing great!" she said brightly. "This baby is making us closer than ever! You can obviously see that he is super excited to be a father."

"How far along are you?" I asked. She didn't tell me that night at her apartment, so I was a bit curious to know.

"A little over two months." She answered. Apparently I had a surprised look on my face, because she soon added, "I would've told you sooner, but I had just found out myself that day." I just nodded. I was getting nervous. I was sure that since we were talking about babies that Christina would ask me when I was having one. When I looked up and saw her looking at me, I knew the question was right on her lips.

"What?" I questioned.

"When are you and Four going to have a baby?" she asked. _Crap._

"Christina…" I started to say.

"Come one!" she said. "My baby is going to need someone to grow up with."

"I don't see myself having children," I explained. "I never have. And I don't think Four wants to either."

Christina wouldn't hear it though. "Well I think Four would love to have a kid. Hasn't he ever talked to you about it?" In that moment, it was like realization had slapped me in the face. Hard. Christina's words swirled around in my head. I had just figured out what Tobias hadn't wanted to talk to me about last night.

*Page Break*

When I walked in to the training, I saw that Tobias was already in there. I wasn't _mad_ at him for not talking to me about this, but I sure wasn't happy about it. This is a big thing. This is about bringing another life into the world. I think that this is worth talking about.

When Tobias saw me, he frowned. he must've thought that I was going to say something about the game. But all I did was lean against the wall about a foot away from him. When he realized that I wasn't going to say anything, his expression softened.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"We need to talk." I said bluntly. He just nodded. He knew me well enough to know not to bug me when I was like this. Also, the initiates were walking in, and he didn't want them to hear about our private life.

I was about to explain what was going to happen, but before I could even start, Tobias spoke.

"Today we have a little surprise for you. We are going to give you guys the chance to get in the arena, with us." He gestured to himself and me. I couldn't help but notice a hungry gleam in Tesa's eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but this is a chance to show off your true skills. It won't be like the fighting you have been doing. It's just a little competition to see who can stay up the longest. If you get knocked down, but get back up within three seconds, you are allowed to continue. Any questions?" he asked. No one spoke. There were looks of excitement, looks of determination, and looks of dread.

"Any girls that want to fight me, get in a group. Any guys who want to fight Four, get in a group. The rest of you that don't want to fight, just stay out of the way." The outcome of this surprised me. Instead of there being three groups, they split into two. Every one of them wanted to fight, even if they were a little on the weak side. "Ok," I said. "Instead of one of us having to fight five times in a row, we will be taking turns. Any one in particular want to go first?"

Once again, I was surprised. I expected either Jordan or Tesa to volunteer, but no, it was Kyle. He looked nervous as he stepped into the arena. It didn't take a psychic to know who the winner of this fight would be.

Kyle tried to punch Tobias right of the bat, but this is what ultimately led to his downfall. Tobias grabbed his fist, kicked him in the stomach, and punched I'm with his free hand. There was a sickening crack, and a steady flow of blood started coming out of Kyle's nose, which was obviously broken. Kyle was done fighting and left for the infirmary.

Amber stepped up next. I could hear her teeth chattering as she followed me into the arena. Her eyes were filled with terror. "You don't have to do this." I whispered.

"Yes I do," she said. There was a spark of determination in her voice. Amber was taller than me, but her fighting shills were nowhere near as good as mine. She tried to kick me, but I sidestepped and punched her in the jaw. I blocked two punches before throwing two of my own. Amber quit fighting.

Ryan soon replaced Amber's spot. I couldn't help but notice that the weaker initiates were going first. Ryan lasted longer than Kyle, but not by much. Rachel did good, just not good enough. Mike did better than I thought he would. He gave Tobias a nice punch that soon formed a black eye, but he was still no match for him. Emily was tricky. She did acknowledge my strengths, but she acted cocky. She didn't try hard until it was too late. Dylan, slow but powerful, got a bit lazy and lost quickly. The next three fights were the most interesting.

*Page Break*

I had made a plan on how to fight Jessie during Tobias' fights. She's smart, calculating, but I was pretty sure I could trick her. If I punched her like Dylan did, she'd treat me exactly the same way. And that's what happened.

I punched her jaw hard, and as I expected, it didn't faze her. I pretended to be surprised and she tried to kick me. I grabbed her foot, and twisted it so she was facing away from me. I then kicked her leg out and she fell. If this was a real fight, I would've knocked her out, but since it wasn't, I just punched her once. It wasn't the hardest punch I've thrown, but it definitely wasn't soft. I lent her a hand to help her up. She looked a little disappointed to be beaten, but also looked like she enjoyed the experience. Tobias and Jordan then took our places.

I knew Tobias could beat Jordan, but I also knew that it might take a while. Both guys punched each other several times, hard, but neither would fall. At one point, I thought Jordan would win. He hit Tobias' weak spot, and Tobias barely recovered in time. He barely dodged a punch that probably would've knocked him out. When Jordan was drawing back to throw another punch, Tobias kicked him in the gut, which knocked Jordan over. Tobias pinned him down, becoming the winner.

Next, was the last person to fight. Tesa. The girl who loathes me greatly. The girl who wants my husband. The girl who would cheer if I died. The girl I was going to knock out.

I knew Tesa wouldn't stop fighting until one of us was unconscious, so I was going to treat her like a real enemy.

I thought Tesa would at least try to strategize, but no. Her anger continues to blind her. The first thing she did was rush at me. I sidestepped and moved away from her. "Scared?" she taunted.

I bursted out laughing. "Of you?" I shot back. "I'm more scared of heights than I am of you. And I'm not scared of heights."

Her eyes flared with anger as she tried to kick me. I grabbed her foot like I did Jessie's, but I just pushed her forward, causing her to lose balance, and fall on her own. I let her get up, and as soon as she did, I punched her in the jaw. Then again. And again. She charged at me, and I tripped her, and she fell again. This time, I didn't let her up. I kicked her in the ribs. As I did this, I thought of Molly, so I kicked harder.

I decided that was enough, and tried to walk away. Tesa grabbed my ankle. _God dammit! _I thought to myself. _You just don't know when to quit, do you? _I punched her once more, knocking her out, then stepped out of the arena, and excited the room.

**There it is! My longest chapter yet! The baby contest is still on. And so is the contest to see who can guess where I live. Remember, it's a **_**small**_** town in Wisconsin. So don't say Milwaukee or Madison. You can review guesses or PM me. That's fine too. Love you guys!**

**~A**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days! I was in Milwaukee and had no computer access. And when I got home yesterday, it was late and I was tired. But, I got it typed now! Both of my contests are over. You will find out about Christina's baby when she has it. And congratulations to smileykat14 for correctly guessing where I live. She will now get spoilers for the next five chapters after this one.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Divergent, I wouldn't be living in Wisconsin. I still live in Wisconsin.**

Chapter 11

After I walked out of the training room, I headed for my apartment. I was almost there, but someone stopped me. Not bothering to look up to see who I had ran into, I hurriedly said, "Sorry," and tried to walk around them. They stopped me with their arm.

"Not so fast Stiff," the person said. I froze. That was a voice I could easily distinguish above others. The person who it belonged to made sure my initiation was a living hell. I thought I had finally been rid of him ever since he was sent to guard the fence. (He had killed an initiate about two years ago) It had been almost four years since I last saw him.

"What do you want Peter?" I said, looking him in the eye defiantly.

"The same thing I wanted all those nights ago at the chasm," he growled. "I want you dead." He was still blocking my path, so I couldn't go around him. My only chance of escape was turning around and running back to the training room. Maybe everyone would still be in there.

"Well," I started. "Good luck with that." I turned around and tried to sprint away. I didn't get very far. Peter had grabbed my hair and pulled me right back. "Four!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me. That's when my head was slammed into a wall. Everything then went black.

Tobias P.O.V

After Tris walked out, the initiates went silent. Tesa woke up and looked around like she didn't know where she was. She looked like she wanted to kill someone. No one bothered to go and help her up. she was a bitch and everyone knew it. When she got up, she stood a little ways off from her fellow initiates. She must have gotten tired of standing alone because she soon left. It was common knowledge that she wouldn't be trying to pick fights anytime soon.

"Hey, Four" I looked around to see who had spoken. It was Mike.

"What?" I replied.

"Can we throw Six a party for beating the shit out of Tesa?" he asked. His fellow initiates were nodding in agreement.

I gave them a rare smile. "Sure," All of them cheered.

"But you have to do it on your own. I'm not helping." I added.

"When should we have it?" asked Ryan.

"I'd do it before the fights tomorrow. I will only be coming if there is cake." I said. I left the initiates to it. As I was walking back to the apartment, a little wave of dread washed over me. Tris had said she wanted to talk. She seemed upset when she told me. What she wanted to talk about, I had no idea. No thoughts came to mind.

That's when I heard someone scream, "Four"

It was Tris.

*Page Break*

The scream wasn't very loud, so Tris must've been farther down the hall. She must have been going to the apartment when she was attacked. I was still a couple minutes away from our apartment. I ran as fast as I could. When I arrived, I noticed some very bad things. One the wall, about twenty feet away from our door, was a small blood spatter. And a couple blonde hairs. Tris' blonde hair. The attacker must have slammed her head into the wall. There was also a trail of blood drops. I followed the red dots. It didn't take long to figure out where the trail led to.

The Chasm.

I knew immediately who had taken her. Peter. He was the one who tried to kill her at the Chasm all those years ago. And now, he was trying again.

I sprinted to the Chasm; hoping peter hadn't already pitched her over the ledge.

Peter P.O.V

Tris slumped to the ground, unconscious, after I slammed her head into the wall. I just hoped Four had not heard her scream. My plan to kill Tris wasn't going to be ruined by him again. I'd torture her until she begged for death. Then, when I felt the time was right, I'd throw her over the ledge and into the Chasm.

I brought her to my planned torture area. It just so happened to be Tris and Four's spot. When I set her down, she started to stir. I punched her hard in the face several times and kicked her in the ribs for good measure. I didn't want her unconscious anymore; I just wanted her too weak to retaliate.

In my pocket, was a knife. I took it out, and made several long cuts on her arms and legs. She moaned with pain. Now it was time for the enjoyable part. Enjoyable for me, anyways.

I removed her bottom layer of clothing and pushed her legs apart. I cut her and punched her a couple more times before I started. I undid my zipper, and started to push myself into her. I had barely begun to rape her when I felt a hand close around my throat. The stranger picked me up and threw me onto the floor. I looked up. it was Four. I got up, and started to fight back. He punched me in the nose and I howled with pain. While I was disoriented, he grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the edge of the Chasm.

"Please," I begged. "Please Four, don't kill me. She came onto me, I swear!" I desperately hoped my story would fool him. It only made his eyes burn with more anger, if that was even possible.

"Yeah fucking right!" he screeched. "if that was the truth, then why would she look like that."

"She's a kinky one, she is. Please you have to believe me!" I lied.

"Well," Four said angrily. "I don't. have a nice life in hell Peter." He then dropped me over the ledge. My body got punctured by all the rocks. Everything was going dark. I quickly sank into complete blackness.

Tobias P.O.V

I didn't even watch Peter fall to his death. As soon as I dropped him, I ran to Tris. She was bleeding very badly from a cut on her wrist. I checked her pulse, which was very weak. I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the infirmary. I continuously checked her pulse. We were almost to the infirmary when she stopped breathing.

**There it is! CLIFFHANGER! I finally changed the P.O.V. I'd do that more often but I get really confused. Now, if you want to know anything about me, PM me or review and ask away. But don't forget to R&R! tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue!**

**~A**


	12. Chapter 12

**LALALALALALALA! You are all jealous of my melodious voice. Just kidding. I am a horrible singer. Anyways! Here's the new Chapter!**

Chapter 12

Tris P.O.V

I felt myself stirring into consciousness. My head was pounding with pain. I had no idea where I was. All I knew is that if someone didn't come and save me that I would die. Out of nowhere, a fist connected with my face. Then a foot slammed into my ribcage. Peters face then came into view. He took a knife out of his pocket, and started to cut me. What happened next truly terrified me.

He removed my bottom layer of clothing. I knew what was coming next. And I wasn't looking forward to it. Before he continued, he took out the knife once more. He slashed my wrist and a stream of blood came pouring out of it. He then started to push himself into me, very forcefully. It was shorter than I thought it would be. Peter's weight was lifted off of me by an unknown figure. They scuffled a little, and then the stranger dropped Peter over the ledge.

My rescuer ran to me. It was a man. I thought I recognized him, but I wasn't sure. He scooped me up bridal style, and started to run. Black dots were dancing before my eyes. My vision was becoming blurry. I just hoped, that whatever was going to happen to me, wouldn't involve any more pain.

Tobias P.O.V

The moment Tris' heart stopped, mine did too. I thrust the infirmary doors open and screamed for help. The doctor told me to put her on a bed. When they started to take her away, I followed. The doctor stopped me, telling me to stay in the waiting area. It took the doctor and three other nurses to hold me back. Finally, I gave up, and sank down into a chair. My mind turned negative. It kept saying that Tris was going to die. That she would never come back. That I'd never get to hold or kiss her again.

*Page Break*

I woke up with a start. I had dozed off in the waiting room of the infirmary. The doctor was standing in front of me. I leapt to my feet.

"How's Tris?" I demanded, hoping for a shred of good news.

"Well," the doctor started. "She lost a lot of blood and suffered bad head trauma. For now, she's alive, but in a coma."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if she'll ever wake up. But I'm hopeful. And I wouldn't be surprised if she has memory issues when she wakes up." I sank back down into the chair. Tris might never wake up. And even if she does, she might not know who I am. Then doctor, who I recognized as an older man named Isaiah Hart, spoke once more. What he said completely through me off.

"Mr. Four." He began. "I must ask you a couple questions. In a while I will need you to tell me what happened, but I will ask this first. When was the last time you and your wife had sexually intercourse?"

"What?" I said, startled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question please." The doctor pressed.

"Umm… I'd say about 4 or 5 weeks ago." I answered. "Please tell me what this has to do with my wife's condition."

"Well, unless I'm wrong, which I rarely am, your wife is about one month along."

I grew very worried. "Along in what?"

"In her pregnancy of course. Didn't you guys know?" Doctor Hart asked.

"I for sure didn't know!" I exclaimed. This is bad. Very bad. This is probably what Tris had wanted to talk to me about. This is what I wanted to talk about. I thought it was too early. We've only been married for a little over a month. The one time we had sex without protection and she goes and gets pregnant. I'm not ready to be a father. I have never even wanted children! I only wanted to talk to Tris about it to see if she ever wanted to have a kid.

"I'm sorry if this is a shock for you." Said the doctor. "You can go sit by her if you want."

I shook my head. "I'll come back in a while. I need to go on a walk and clear up my thoughts." Doctor Hart just nodded. I walked out the doors. My legs brought me to the training room. If the initiates were still in there, preparing for Tris' party, I would tell them what had just happened.

When I walked into the training room, I gasped. The initiates had gone over the top. There were streamers and a big banner the read, _Congrats on beating up Tesa!_ There were also balloons and a huge cake, just waiting to be eaten.

"Guys," I started to say. All of their eyes turned to me. "I have some bad news."

"What is it Four?" asked Jessie. "Surely Tesa didn't go after Six after she left?"

"No," I replied. "I have no idea where Tesa even is. What happened, though, is far worse than anything Tesa could have done."

"Did something happen to Six?" Mike questioned.

"Yes. After she left, her old rival, Peter, attacked her. He… he did some really horrible things to her. Unspeakable things."

"She's not…" Amber said. "She's not dead is she?"

"No," I answered grimly. "But she is in a coma. The doctor doesn't know if she'll ever wake up. I just thought you guys should know. I'm sorry you spent all this time on a party that won't happen. But I know she would've enjoyed it."

"Who says there won't be a party?" asked Jessie. "I think we should just bring the party to her. For when she wakes up." Everyone around her nodded. I smiled at them. I've never seen a group of initiates that were this caring. They obviously respected Tris fiercely to go through all this trouble, twice.

"Ok," I said. "You can bring the party to her if the doctor says its ok." I walked out of the training room. I left out the part about Tris being pregnant. I don't think she'd appreciate me telling them.

*Page Break*

Tris P.O.V

When I woke up, the first thought that came to my mind was, _Where the hell am I? _I appeared to be in some kind of hospital. My whole body hurt and I wracked my brain to try and remember what had happened. I looked over and saw a man. He was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. _Who is that? _I asked myself. Then, when one of his eyes opened, I realized that I had said it out loud.

The man smiled, kissed me on the forehead lightly, and pulled back a curtain. There was an explosion of color and about eight or nine kids yelled, "Surprise!"

They were holding a sign that said, _Congrats on beating up Tesa! _Who's Tesa? Who are all these kids? What am I doing here? Then, I had the sudden urge to throw up. I felt so nauseous. All the kids where talking excitedly to one another and a few asked how I was feeling. I still had absolutely no idea who these people were. The man was still sitting next to me so I stared intently at him to see if I could figure out who he was. Nothing came to mind.

"What's wrong Tris?" he whispered. Tris. Is that my name? I don't know. I was so confused.

"who are all you people?"

**Not sure if that's really a cliffhanger, but close enough. Anyways, there is chapter 12! Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews. The past couple times I've looked at them, I saw that I had about five more than last time! It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying my story. Remember to R&R! And give me some ideas for future chapters!**

**~A **


	13. Chapter 13

**This would have been up yesterday, but my dad was hogging the computer. Blame him. Anyways, here is the next lovely chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"Who are all you people?" I asked. The man frowned; obviously upset I didn't know who he was.

"You'll remember." He told me. "In time, you'll remember. I promise." He grabbed my hand and turned it over. This was the wrist that didn't have a bandage on it. There was a tattoo. It read _4+6. _Four. Why did that seem so familiar? I struggled to remember what it means. Something was coming back to me. A guy grabbed and I screamed. I screamed Four. But why would I scream Four? It was just a number. Unless…

I looked back to the man. His fingers were brushing over the tattoo. "Are you… you're Four." I said, hopefully. "Right?"

"Yes," said the man. He still didn't look completely satisfied, but he did look a little happier.

"And I'm Six." I said confidently. "4+6. So that means we're… together?"

Four smiled. "We're married. And we are two badass first-ranked instructors." He said, still smiling.

"Married." I echoed. I wasn't expecting that. "And these guys are?" The kids were looking at me, strangely. Like they knew me, but not the whole me. And they were trying to get as much new information as possible.

"These are the people we instruct. They're initiates. Trying to get into Dauntless." explained Four. He started to introduce them, and when he said the name of one, they would wave or nod. "Mike, Jessie, Amber, Dylan, Ryan, Jordan, Emily, Kyle, and Rachel."

"Is Tesa an initiate too?" I asked.

"Yeah," answered Four. "But she's not here because, well who would want to come to a party about someone beating them up?" He smiled at me.

I was puzzled. "Why would I beat her up? Am I that much of a bitch?" I asked. Beating someone up seemed a little violent.

"I'll explain later," Four told me. "Or you could remember on your own." The group of kids, the initiates, laughed. One of them, I think his name was Mike, came up to Four and whispered something in his ear. Four nodded. Then he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. We were supposedly married so I decided to kiss him back.

A wave of energy and excitement rushed into me. It was like rejuvenation. I was no longer confused on why his name was a number. It wasn't his real name. This was Tobias. This was my favorite person in the world. This was my escape from reality.

I whispered so only he could hear me. "Tobias?" I asked. "What happened?"

He then jumped into a long story. Staring with our wedding leading up until the attack. He explained everything. Dauntless initiation, the initiates, some guy named Peter. He looked like there was something else he wanted to tell me, but he never got the chance.

Someone had just burst into the room.

_Page Break_

Al P.O.V

When I heard what happened to Tris, anger rushed through me. I remembered what I did all those years ago. I remembered how if I hadn't down that, Tris would've been mine. And now she could be.

I was told she had lost her memory. She didn't know who Four was. She didn't know that they're married. Maybe I could convince her that she was my girlfriend before this happened. The only problem was that Four would be with her. Who cares, I'll just call him a liar.

I rushed to the infirmary, slamming the door open. I sprinted to Tris and pressed my lips to hers. "I'm so glad you're alright." I whispered against her lips. A very angry Four pushed me away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he seethed.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend who just got attacked!" I exclaimed, hoping my voice sounded convincing. Then I saw the initiates.

They had appalled looks on their faces, so did Tris. They didn't know who I was. And they probably knew about Four and Tris. _Damn. _

Tris snapped out of her confused state. "What? I'm not your girlfriend. I'm his wife!" she said, still a bit surprised.

"Is that what he told you?" I said, keeping up the act. "Why can't you just accept the fact that she chose me Four?" I yelled at him.

Anger had taken over Four. He stepped towards me. "I can't believe you. You try to kill her then expect this to work? Did you ever think of what I would do?" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and got right in my face. "Stay away from her, or I will kill you." He growled.

I knew I couldn't continue on. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Four would do it. He's too dangerous. "This doesn't end here." I growled back, and I left the room.

_Page Break_

Tris P.O.V

"Who was that?" I asked Tobias. Had that man really tried to kill me? Is he the reason I'm in the hospital?

"That was Al," Tobias answered. "A little over four years ago, he, along with some others, including the one who put you in here, tried to kill you. I just can't believe he pulled that little stunt."

"Al," I repeated. Nothing came to mind. The only thing I remembered was Tobias. Everything else was still fuzzy. "Don't remember."

"That's ok. He doesn't matter. We just need to focus on your memory." Tobias said gently. "Are you sure you dint remember anything from the attack?"

"All I remember is that there was a guy who grabbed me, I screamed for you, and then everything went black." I said, mad at myself. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Tobias said. "I had to continue training these guys, but I postponed the ranking because I need your help." He winked at me. He didn't really need me to help; he just didn't want to do it without me.

"I still don't completely understand this initiation stuff." I said. "We actually make them fight each other?"

"Only in stage one," Tobias explained. "Then we have mental and emotional tests. I need your help to figure out who needs to be cut." All if the initiates winced. Some looked more worried than others though.

The doctor walked in. His name tag said Dr. Hart. He was older with graying hair and a kind face. Immediately, I asked, "When can I go home?"

"Whoa," he said, laughing. "Slow down there. We would like you to stay for the night for observation, but since there wasn't and physical injuries that were too severe, you can probably go home tomorrow. But it is getting late, so I need everyone to clear out." He finished.

"Can Four stay?" I asked.

Both the doctor and Tobias chuckled. "I better go," Tobias said. I frowned which made him smile. "I'll be back in the morning." He kissed me one last time before leaving. "Remember," he told me. That's the word I drifted off to.

**Sorry for the really cheesy part about Tobias kissing Tris then her remembering him. I just had to. But who cares. At least she remembers him. R&R! and PM too! I need some ideas but I barely get anything. PLEASE HELP! You'll get some credit… ;)**

**~A**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry! I know I haven't posted in a very long time, but I have reasons. 1. Boy troubles 2. I'm really busy with softball. But I finally got this typed. It would've been up early, but my computer crashed when I was typing it and I had to redo it all! But here it is! ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

After Tobias left, I fell asleep almost instantly. I had a dream about a girl. Well, it wasn't really a dream, it was like a story. She was a bit short, thin, and had dirty blonde hair. Her facial features were blurred. It started off with the girl dressed in gray clothes. She blended in with everyone else. She didn't stand out and she didn't have friends. She looked unhappy, but it wasn't because of the lack of friendship. A boy, who was probably her brother, kept her company. She was unhappy because of her lifestyle. And one day, she changed. She ran with the kids dressed in black. She jumped on a train and went to live with them. She felt that she could fit in here. She trained with everyone else, but she was better than them. Even though there were one or two life-threatening situations, she was allowed to stay with them, along with her new friends. Along the way, she met a boy. His face, like everyone else's was, blurred. They liked each other, a lot. Their relationship grew stronger, and eventually there was a day where they got married. They trained kids who, like them, wanted to fit in. and they were happy.

Then I woke up.

I was puzzled by this dream. Who was the girl? Who was the boy? Where are they now?

That's when Tobias walked in, along with Doctor Hart.

He checked me over like he said he would. I didn't say a word the whole time. No one did. After he was done, he told me I was free to go. I pulled on the clothes Tobias brought me. It was painful considering I had all these cuts and bruises on my body.

We walked in silence. I assumed that we were going to the place where we lived. He let me in a small apartment.

"Go get comfortable on the couch," he told me. "I'm going to bring you some tea."

I wasn't sure how tea would help, but I didn't say anything. I sat down on the couch. Tobias soon joined me, and, as promised, there was a cup of tea in his hand. I took it from him, but didn't drink it.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. I almost laughed. Considering that I was just assaulted by someone I don't remember, I guess I'm alright.

"I'm just thinking," I answered. "I had this dream last night, but, it was like a story." I started to tell him about the girl. I didn't leave out a single detail. When I finished, he smiled. "What?" I asked him.

"Tris," he began. "That girl you dreamed about was you. That's your story. You remember!"

"That was me?" I asked. He nodded. "All of those things happened to me? Jeez, I didn't think my life was that trauma filled." Tobias laughed, but stopped quickly. "What?" I questioned.

"Do you remember, at the end of the dream, finding out any news?" he asked slowly. "Like from a doctor perhaps?"

I was confused. News from a doctor? All I remember is that I was in there a lot because I have a tendency of getting attacked.

"No," I replied. "Why?"

"You never knew," he said, mostly talking to himself.

"Never knew what?" I pressed. What did I not know?

"Well," he started. "When you were unconscious, the doctor told me something. He told me that… that you're pregnant."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I'm… I'm pregnant?" Tobias nodded. No, I thought to myself. This can't be happening. I don't want a child. This was not something I planned to do.

"What do you want to do?" Tobias asked. I don't think he's thrilled about this either.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"Do you… do you want to get rid of it?" he asked quietly. Did he seriously just ask that? Is he really suggesting that we kill our unborn baby?

"I can't believe you just said that," I told him.

"What?"

"I never wanted a child," I said truthfully. "But I can't believe that you are insinuating that… that we can just, kill this baby."

"I'm just saying that it's an option," he said, defending himself.

"No," I stated. "It's not. I'm not terminating an innocent baby. I may not be happy about this, but I'm not cruel. And if you don't want it, then that's your problem. Because I'm not going to do something so inhumane."

Tobias brought me into a hug. I didn't move, I just sat there, still furious that he said that. "Tris, look at me," he pleaded. I gave him a hard glare. "I'm not going to leave. I'm not a guy who runs from what scares him. I'm going to be there for this baby. I just didn't know if you wanted to keep it. I promise imp going to love this baby, even if it wasn't on my list of things to do."

I softened my expression. I believed him. I knew he would be the best father he could be. "I'm scared to," I revealed. "But, as much as I wish it wasn't, its happening. And there is nothing we can do about it."

Tobias kissed me passionately on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. He moved his head down by my stomach. "And you too."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"On our honeymoon." He said. "The one time we don't use protection."

"It only takes one time," I said, laughing a little.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" I asked. What else could possibly be wrong?

"We have to rank the initiates." He said.

"Well that will be easier now that I actually remember them," I said.

He grinned. "Yeah," he said. He started to fill me in on the last fights. Tesa beat Kyle. Jessie beat Rachel. Jordan beat Mike. Dylan beat Ryan. Emily beat Amber. We put them in an order we thought was correct. Tobias added the Dauntless-Born. Will had told him what he thought was a good order. When we were done, Tobias picked me up, and carried me to our room.

"I finally have my wife back after four days," he said.

"Well, after a while, you're going to have to give up part of your half of the bed." I said, kissing him.

He groaned. "And I'm going to have to buy a new bed!" He moved his head by my stomach again. "You are going to make my life miserable aren't you?" he whispered.

"When are we going to tell Christina?" I asked.

He groaned again. "Crap," he grumbled. "I had forgotten about her. She, Will, and Uriah came to see you by the way. You were unconscious. And Christina should just figure it out on her own."

I laughed. "If I don't tell her she'll have a fit. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Just make sure imp not in the room," he said. I laughed. Tobias wrapped his arms around my middle. "Goodnight." He whispered. I fell asleep to his voice.

**There you go. I didn't like the ending, but what can ya do. Remember to R&R and PM me and give me ideas. **

**~A**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have an excuse for not updating in so long! I have been in Minnesota so I didn't have access to my computer. Please don't yell at me! I typed as soon as I got home just so you guys didn't have to wait any longer. Here it is!**

Chapter 15

The next morning when I woke up, Tobias wasn't there. I wasn't worried though. He was probably just preparing for the rankings, and I think today was supposed to be visiting day. Or was it tomorrow? I don't know. I got up and looked at the clock. It was only 7:15. What was Tobias doing?

Just then, Tobias walked through the day. In his hand was a muffin. He tossed it over to me.

"Thanks," I said, nibbling at the top of the muffin.

"No problem." He replied. "When are you going to tell Christina?"

Crap. I had forgotten all about that. I even forgot the reason I even have to talk about. How, I didn't know.

"I guess I'll do it once I get dressed." I said. "But you're coming with me."

Tobias groaned. "Noooo. Please don't make me."

"No choice," I said laughing. "This involves you too so you are coming with. Will was with Christina when she told me."

"But that's Will," He was acting lie a little kid. "He was actually excited when he found out. Christina wasn't in a coma when he found out. And he actually planned on having children. Neither of us did."

I was still laughing. "Being in a coma has nothing to do with telling Christina. I know you didn't find out in a good situation. But you are still coming with."

I was only in a loose t-shirt and some shorts but I didn't care. Christina wouldn't care. I grabbed Tobias hand and dragged him out of our apartment.

Tobias finally gave in and stopped struggling. When we got to Christina's apartment, I knocked on the door obnoxiously.

"What?" said an aggravated Christina. "Oh, it's just you Tris," Her anger immediately evaporated. She gestured for us to come in. As we got settled in, she spoke again. "Now what brings you guys here? Usually it's just Tris, never Tris accompanied by her hubby."

"Well, something has come up," I said slowly.

"What is it?" She sounded a little worried.

I smiled at her, hoping she'd pick it up. But, I set my hopes a little too high. I really didn't want to say it, because then I'd feel a little scared since it's actually happening. I tried to give another hint by looking at Tobias, and then me. When this didn't work Tobias took over. He put one arm around my shoulders, then placed one on my stomach. I looked down and blushed. Christina wasn't saying anything. Then, it was like a bomb had just dropped.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed. "TRIS! YOURE HAVING A BABY! OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT YOU WERENT EVER GOING TO HAVE ONE!" She ran up to me and hugged me fiercely.

"Ow Christina ow." I said. She backed off. "Sorry, still a bit sore. Just got attacked you know."

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just so excited! You kept saying that you weren't going to have a child so I just got so excited. When did you plan on telling me you wanted a baby?"

"Never," I said truthfully. "We didn't plan this. Neither of us were really," I paused, searching for a suitable word. "Excited about this."

"Oh," Christina said. "Well, when did this happen?"

"Honeymoon," Tobias said. "The one time…"

"It only takes one time," said a laughing Christina.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It said 7:45. "Crap," I said. "We gotta go. See ya later Christina."

And with that, Tobias and I walked out. On our way back to our apartment, Tobias picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Tobias," I said during a fit of giggles. "Put me down!"

"No," he said stubbornly. "You made me come with so I'm not letting you down."

I just laughed. "Ok, fair enough." When we got in the apartment, I quickly put on some clothes and fixed my hair. I didn't have enough time to worry about makeup.

As we walked to the training room I asked, "Should we tell the initiates? Or let them figure it out?"

"I think we should let them figure it out," replied Tobias. "I'm not in the mood to reveal it again. It just makes it seem real. And they'll probably find out anyway because Christina doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." I laughed.

"True," I said. "We probably should have told her not to tell anyone." Tobias nodded.

When we walked into the training room, we found that the all the initiates, even the Dauntless-born were already waiting for us. Their faces were filled with excitement and fear. Of course they would be. They were about to find out if they were going to get to stay here or have to become factionless. A couple of them probably knew that they would be staying, for they had never lost a fight.

Tobias and I had made the list last night. Will had given us a lot of information on how his initiates were doing. And, since Will was here, we would run the list by him. As soon as we walked in, all eyes were on us. Will and Lauren came up to meet us. We gave them the list and they looked it over. They told us that they were in agreement on the order. they also introduced us to the Dauntless-born. Their names were Hawk, Ashley, AJ, Lily, Naomi, Sheldon, Kaleb, and River. Tobias then walked over to the board and started writing down the names. The initiates looked at the board anxiously as Tobias started writing.

Jordan

River

Jessie

Hawk

Lily

Emily

AJ

Mike

Ryan

Ashley

Dylan

Sheldon

Rachel

Tesa

Kaleb

Naomi

Kyle

Amber

One by one the initiates relaxed, relieved that their names weren't at the very bottom. I had guessed from the beginning that Kyle wouldn't make it, but I was kind of hoping that Amber would somehow pull through. Now they were factionless, along with Kaleb and Naomi. Kaleb was big and stocky. He reminded me of Al. The thought of him made me queasy. Naomi was dark skinned and very slim. They were either a couple or good friends because as soon as they found out they were now factionless, they hug each other tightly, and when they broke apart, they kept their hands connected.

The rest of the group, however, was extremely happy. Mike and Jessie were busy kissing. Jordan and Emily were hugging. Tesa was looking grumpy for being so close to the bottom. Dylan was giving a random Dauntless-born a high five. And what threw me off guard was Rachel and Ryan. They were kissing each other fiercely. I hadn't even known they were together. I elbowed Tobias and pointed at them. He smiled, and pressed his lips to my forehead. I frowned.

"What?" he asked, noticing my upset facial expression.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway. "That wasn't a proper kiss," I said to him. I pulled his face down to mine and showed him how to do it right. It was a passionate and hungry kiss at the same time. I knew the initiates were watching through the window, but I didn't care. Ignoring their whistling, I deepened the kiss. Tobias' hand went to the small of my back.

Just then, somebody cleared their throat. Tobias and I turned to face them.

"What do you think you're doing Four?"

**Ohhhh cliffhanger! And I noticed that some people reacted to how I called abortion inhumane. I respect your views on it, but it wont change the way I feel. I think its wrong. You are basically commiting murder. That's just how I feel and you don't have to tell me im wrong. These are just my views on it so back off.**

**~A**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Of course we had to be interrupted. And of course it had to be Al. He wasn't giving up. I had remembered him, and what he had done. And he was still pushing for me to be with him.

"I'm kissing my wife." Tobias said angrily. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is, since she's not your wife," retorted Al. He walked over to me, grabbed my waist, pulled me toward him, and pressed his forehead to mine. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked._ Tell him what?_ "I had to find overhear the news from Christina. Why didn't you tell me that we are going to have a baby?" Tobias stepped forward, but I waved him back. I could handle this on my own.

The first thing I did was push him away from me. "I didn't tell you, because it doesn't involve you." I said, getting really pissed at this everlasting game.

"How does it not involve me? I helped create this baby!" he shouted. His voice was growing really loud. I knew the initiates had heard him say baby. And, as I expected, surprised faces were peeking through the glass window.

"Al!" I seethed. "I remember. Everything. I remember how you tried to kill me. I am not falling for this act. I am with Four. You will not change that. You are really pissing me off. Stay away from me, ok? Stress isn't good for a pregnant lady who also just got attacked." Al looked immensely upset, but I didn't care. He was getting on my last nerve. "Leave. Don't talk to me. Ever." I added, my voice filled with venom.

"Fine," he said. "I'll leave you alone. But when this baby is old enough, it will know the truth. It will know who its real father is!" Al then stormed off down the hallway.

When he was gone, I turned away, screaming in fury. _Why won't he just give this whole charade up? I refuse to let this go on any further. I will do almost anything to make him stop! _

Tobias pulled me into a hug. "It's ok," he whispered into my hair. "He won't get anywhere near our baby. I'd have to kill him if he ever even looks at him or her."

I just nodded. This was too stressful for me. "I'm going to the apartment," I said into his chest. "I can't deal with this anymore." He nodded and kissed me on the forehead before letting me go. The only thing I would do when I got home, was sleep.

Tobias P.O.V

As I watched Tris walk away, I braced myself for the reaction of the initiates. When I walked towards the training room door, the initiates backed out of the way. For a while, all of us stood there in an awkward silence. Then Mike spoke.

"Is it true?" he asked quietly. "Is Six really pregnant?" All I did was nod.

"Who was that guy?" asked Rachel.

"That was Al," I explained. "He was in the same initiation as her. A couple weeks in, he and two other guys attacked her while she was alone. They almost killed her. But he has been in love with her since he met her. And he is trying to convince her that he is her boyfriend. But it's not true. The baby is not his, its mine."

"Oh," said Rachel.

"Will Six be ok?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah," I said. "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. Now, remember that tomorrow is visiting day. So be prepared if your families don't come. Most of them won't." I know it sounded harsh, but it's the truth. And with that, I walked out.

Mystery P.O.V

So, she's pregnant. Four knocked that skinny little bitch up. well, they aren't going to have the fairytale ending they think they'll have. Not as long as I'm here. I'll make sure of that. My plan was simple. I was going to wait, very patiently, until she was almost about to give birth. Maybe I'd wait until she was actually in labor. I can decide that later. When I decide to, I'll go up to her. She'll be the bitch she is and tell me to get away, and then I would do it. I would pull out my very sharp knife, and stab her. As many times as I deem necessary. She won't have that baby. And I think I know just the person I can get to help me. There is another person that hates her just as much as I do.

Tris P.O.V

As soon as I had gotten back to the apartment, I flopped on the bed, and fell asleep instantly. I was awoken by the door opening. It was most likely Tobias. It was possible that he was done with the initiates. I turned on my back, as he walked through the door. He walked over by me, brushed the hair out of my face, and kissed me softly.

"Did you rest at all?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, a small smile playing at my lips. "I had a nice little nap before you came in."

"Well," he said. "You better start getting as much sleep as you can. When the baby's born, we won't be getting that much."

"Maybe you could take a nap with me," I said playfully. At that, he took off his shoes and crawled onto the bed.

"Maybe I could," he whispered. "Or maybe, we could have a little fun." He was grinning mischievously. He pressed his lips to mine. It was a bit forceful, but it was still passionate. I crawled on top of him, so I was sitting on his lap. My hands flew to his face, while his hand crawled up the back of my shirt. After a while, I pulled away.

"What?" he asked, a bit disappointed.

"Nothing," I said. "Just thinking."

"About the baby?" I nodded. "I'm just wondering what's going in there," I gestured to my stomach. "I'm also thinking about how scared I am." I said the last part in a hushed voice.

"I'm scared too Tris." said Tobias. He hugged me tightly.

Then there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. It was Christina. And she was crying.

"What's wrong Christina?" I asked worriedly. "Is your baby ok?" I prayed to God that she hadn't had a miscarriage.

"My baby's fine," she said, sobbing even harder. "It's Uriah."


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoa! Three updates in five days! I'm on a roll! Now, the not so long awaited new chapter!**

Chapter 17

Uriah? Something happened to Uriah? I racked my brain, trying to think of people who would try to hurt him. It was a short list. Eric, well, Eric hates everyone. And some initiate, she liked him a lot, and refused to believe that he was with Marlene. She thought that he made it up so he didn't have to go on a date with her. At least that's what he told me.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Well, after your little showdown with Al," she started.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned.

"Will told me," Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten that Will was there. "Well, anyways. After your showdown, Al was pissed. He took his anger out on the first person he saw. And that just happened to be an unsuspecting Uriah. Al and Uriah were never really friends so Uriah wouldn't have a reason to think Al disliked him. Al flung him into the wall; Uri hit his head and fell unconscious. Al then beat him up, punching and kicking as hard as he could, which we know is very hard. Will and I found him and somehow managed to pull him off of Uriah. Al disappeared as soon as we turned our backs to him. Uriah is in the infirmary now. The doctor says he's in critical condition. I also heard him say that he had internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and lung damage from the broken ribs."

I sunk to the floor. Uriah, sweet, cake-loving Uriah, was in critical condition because of me. If only I wouldn't have been so angry. Al wouldn't have been so mad. But I had to use anger. It was the only way I could get him away from me. Why did it have to be Uriah?

"I'm going to see him." Christina said. "Do you and Four want to come?"

I nodded, my gaze fixed on the floor.

"Ok," Christina said, obviously knowing how guilty I felt at the moment. "I'll wait outside. just come out whenever you're ready." She then exited my apartment and slowly closed the door.

"Was that Christina?" asked Tobias, who had just came into the room. I could've sworn that he was in here with me.

I nodded, my head still filled with thoughts of Uriah. I can't imagine how Zeke is feeling right now.

"What's wrong?" asked Tobias.

"After… After Al left," I started. "He… he attacked the first person he saw. That… that person was… that person was Uriah." I finished. Tobias didn't say anything, so I kept talking. "He's hurt pretty bad Tobias," Tears started to well up in my eyes. "And it's all my fault."

Tobias kneeled down next to me. "Tris," he began. "What happened to Uriah is not your fault. You couldn't have known that Al would attack him. None of us could've. Do you want to go see him?"

"Yeah. Christina is actually waiting for us. She wants to visit him too." Tobias grabbed my hand and helped me up. he didn't try and comfort me further; he knew it wouldn't help. He just held my hand and walked out the door with me. Christina, like she promised, was waiting for us. She nodded to Tobias in greeting. No one spoke on the walk to the infirmary.

As soon as we got there, we were welcomed by a shout. A shout of anger. Zeke's shout of anger.

"You!" he screeched, pointing at me. His eyes were full of tears. "this is your fault! You were the one who got Al pissed off! You made him attack my brother!" That's when he pushed me. I was right on front of a mirror when he did. Now it was shattered, all of its pieces either on the floor or embedded in my arms and back. Some of the pieces weren't exactly small. I didn't care though. I knew I deserved it. I knew it was my fault. As Tobias and a couple others held Zeke back so he couldn't get to me, I sunk to the floor. My head pressed against my knees, silent tears falling down my face. I wasn't registering any voices except the ones in my head, calling me a bitch, so I didn't realize that a nurse was trying to get me to stand up. when I did notice her, I just stared at her with a blank expression. Tobias then came over, picked me up and set me on a stool so that the nurse could look at the cuts on my back and arms. I felt the pain as she pulled out the shards of glass, but I didn't show it. The guilt of knowing that Uriah's current condition was my fault was a bit too much. And I had thought my day had already been really stressful.

"Tris?" It was Tobias. "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I got up and looked for Uriah's room. I could hear Tobias' footsteps following from behind me. The first room I looked in wasn't his. It was empty. The second room, though, was Uriah's. I gasped when I saw his face. What Christina had told me had been a complete understatement. His whole face was black and blue, his arm, though in a cast, still didn't look right, and he was connected to several machines.

My gasp awoke him. He looked at me, and I was surprised that there wasn't hatred in his eyes. Or maybe he didn't know who I was. Either that or he hadn't been awake earlier.

"Tris?" he croaked. "What happened?"

I walked to the side of his bed. My breath was very shaky. In a voice that didn't quite sound like my own, I explained what had happened to him. I started with the fight between Al and I. Then how Al, who was furious, beat him up to release his anger, and that it was my fault he was here. "I'm so sorry Uriah," I whispered. His eyes hadn't left my face the whole time I was talking.

Instead of being angry, like I had thought he would be, his expression was full of relief.

"Well," he said roughly. "I'm glad I'm in here because I got beat up. I didn't want to be some reason that made me look like a pansy cake." He smiled at me.

"It's all my fault," I said.

"No," he said reassuringly. "It's not. Al is the one to blame. He was the one who made you angry." He paused, his gaze was on the bandages attached to my arm. "Did Al do that?" he asked.

"No," I said, laughing a bit. "It was Zeke, actually. He, like myself, thinks I'm to blame. He pushed me into a mirror."

"I can't believe he did that," said an astonished Uriah.

"Neither can I," said a new voice. Tobias, who had been silent this whole time, wrapped his arm around me protectively. I turned my head. It was Zeke.

"Tris," he began. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. I-I was just so angry! I wanted someone to-to," he didn't continue. "I didn't know,"

"Know what?" asked Uriah.

"Well, when I got attacked and was in the hospital, we found out some interesting news. Thanks for coming to visit me by the way." I said.

"No problem," answered Uriah. "What did you find out?"

"Well, I'm pregnant," I replied.

Uriah broke into a huge grin. "I'm so happy for you Tris!"

"Thanks," I was blushing for some reason.

All the people from the waiting area came piling into the room. "I'm going to go Uri," I said to him. "Goodnight." He nodded at me. I was really looking forward to getting back to the apartment. My bed seemed to be calling to me. Boy, has it been a long day.

**Sorry for the super lame ending. I just needed to stop the chapter. Anyways, no one has guessed the mystery P.O.V correctly so the spoilers are still up for grabs! And I have been thinking. I want a new character in this story, but I'm not sure how to incorporate them. Got any ideas?**

**~A**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! Just thought I'd post another chapter before Monday… and the Mystery P.O.V has been guessed! By the winner of my last contest: smileykat14! And no one has been giving me ideas for adding a new character **** Please help!**

Chapter 18

The next morning, the first thing I did when I woke up was run to the bathroom. The morning sickness was finally starting to affect me. Christina said that, to her, this was the worst part about being pregnant. Right now, I can't say that I disagree. It was horrible.

I must've been making a lot of noise, because the next thing I knew, Tobias was at my side, holding my hair and rubbing my back.

When I finally finished, I cleaned up and walked back to the bed, flopping down on my back.

"You okay?" asked Tobias.

"Yeah," I said. "Morning sickness sucks though."

He just nodded, and then wrapped his arms around me. "Today's visiting day," he noted. "Are you up for it?"

"I'll be fine," I told him. "If anything, I can just leave if I don't feel okay." We lay down together for a while longer before getting dressed. After that we set out for the Pit. The initiates we already there, even though the few parents would show up wouldn't be here for another ten minutes. The Dauntless-born's parents were there, congratulating them on being able to stay in Dauntless. As time went by, a few parents trickled in. Either a single parent or maybe both.

A woman that looked exactly like Mike came in, looking quite confused. As soon as she saw Mike though, she looked extremely happy.

Tesa's parents had come. Her mom had the same exact figure and features. It looked as if her dad had nothing to do with the making of her. They didn't embrace each other. It looked like her parents wanted nothing to do with her. Why did they even come then? Will and Lauren were standing next to us, and like Tobias and I, observing the initiates carefully. A couple parents came up to them, asking about their child's progress. Only one parent, Jessie's dad, a balding man with the same blue eyes as his daughter, came up to us.

He badgered us with questions about his daughter. He was so intent on her being the best it was kind of frightening. Jessie, who was beside him, was looking at the floor. When Mike walked over and kissed her on the cheek, I thought all hell was about to break loose. The way her father looked at him, if looks could kill, Mike would be dead in a heartbeat. Thankfully, he didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"Sorry about him," said Jessie, sounding a little embarrassed. "He's a little obsessive when it comes to winning. Not your typical Amity. He's usually very laid back actually."

I just smiled at her and she walked away, hand in hand with Mike.

This made me want to hold hands with Tobias. So that's what I did. He wanted more though. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's leave," I whispered. "This is boring."

I grabbed his hand and led him to our special spot. We sat down and I leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I told him. I put my hand on my still flat stomach. "And I guess I can love you too." Tobias laughed softly.

"What do you want it to be?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I think I'd rather have a boy." When I imagined our baby, I saw a little dirty blonde haired boy with the same deep blue eyes as his father.

"Really?" Tobias sounded surprised. "I want a little girl with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. I want a little girl like you, strong, brave, and amazing. So I can have a pretty little girl _and _a beautiful wife."

I blushed, but wondered why he'd want her to look like me. I wasn't even remotely pretty, even though he tells me I am. "No, girls are too hard to deal with. I wouldn't be able to handle her."

"I guess you're right. Girls are tricky. Especially ones like you." He said. I playfully punched him in the arm. He made a face that expressed fake pain. He pulled me onto his lap and made a fake groan. "God you're getting heavy!"

I punched him a little harder, still playful though. "I am not!" I protested. "I'm not even showing!"

"I know, I know!" he said. "I'm just joking." We didn't talk for a while. We just sat there and Tobias played with my hair, failing epically at his attempts to make a braid.

"Well well well, isn't this cute," growled a voice. It was Tesa. "Preggo little Six, and Four, her husband who is way out of her league."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't baseball Tesa." said Tobias, mocking her. She frowned.

"Very funny," she said angrily. "Want to know what else is funny? You two getting shot in the face!" She pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at us.

"Tesa!" said a voice. This distraction gave Tobias just enough time to get the gun out of her hand. The person whom the voice belonged to came closer so we could see them. It was Eric. Why would he stop her? He hates both Tobias and me. He would cheer if we got shot. "Now Tesa," he began. "Come with me. We need to talk. Almost shooting your instructors is a very bad thing. You deserve some punishment." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away.

"What just happened?" I asked, stunned.

"I have no clue," said Tobias. "I thought Eric would have loved to see us get shot." I stood up, still in complete disbelief. Tobias got up too, and started to walk the same way Eric and Tesa had. I followed closely behind. As we continued to walk, I started to hear voices. It sounded like they were coming from one of the control rooms. I couldn't hear everything, but I heard enough.

"Why… stop me… killing them?" said a furious Tesa.

"You'll get… chance… I… plan to…. later on…" said Eric.

"Why… not just… now?" asked Tesa.

"Later… kill… Tris though…. When… more pregnant… pain… Four." explained Eric.

So basically Eric is trying to kill me when I'm further along just to cause Tobias a hell of a lot of pain. Tobias grabbed my hand and led me away from the door. What Eric didn't know is that I'd be ready.

**So there it is. If you didn't guess, the P.O.V was Eric. And like I said, I haven't gotten any Ideas for making a new character. And I'm not getting as many reviews like I had hoped I would. Please review as it makes my day. I am so close to 100. Please please please review. AND GIVE ME IDEAS! If you don't, I will throw away your cake :P**

**~A**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry I haven't updated all week! I've been super busy and today I have been in Stevens Point! It's not my fault! Please don't hurt me…**

Chapter 19

Eric is going to try and kill me. I didn't know how, and I only had a brief idea of when. It wouldn't be for a while yet, but he definitely wants it to happen. He wants to cause Tobias as much pain as possible. And killing me right before I was about to have our baby would probably destroy him. Tobias and I will have to be on our guard for a while.

I was excited when I woke up the next morning. I wasn't feeling sick, and today was the first day of the fear simulations. Last night I tried to guess who would be divergent. I definitely thought that Jessie would be. And maybe Mike. I laughed to myself. Another divergent couple. That is exactly what we don't need.

I didn't know for sure though. I would hopefully find out today. I just hope Tesa isn't.

I got dressed and made some coffee for Tobias. I didn't care for it, but Tobias liked it. He got up once I started making it. He had a sixth sense when it came to this stuff. He threw on some clothes and came over by me. He kissed my cheek and grabbed his scalding hot coffee.

"I love you," he whispered. He didn't put milk and sugar in his coffee. He liked it black as night. I thought it was awful.

He drained his cup and together we walked out the door.

*Page Break*

Tobias and I both had electrodes connected to our heads. We both wanted to see the initiate's fears. We wanted to do this by rank, so the first person we called in was Jordan. We explained what was going to happen. The thing I liked about Jordan was that he didn't ask a lot of questions.

When the serum started to take effect, Tobias and I were plunged into Jordan's now fear filled mind.

Jordan was in a meadow. He was on his knees, cradling something in his arms. It was Emily. She was bleeding from a gash in her throat, but she was still alive. A pretty common fear. Watching a loved one die. I knew it would take a while for simulation Emily to die in this simulation. Jordan wasn't calming down. He was crying into her hair, holding her as if it would make her better. It took a good seven minutes for him to calm down and leave the simulation. After he awoke, we let him out. He didn't say a word.

Next up was Jessie. For her, it was fear of commitment. Simulation Mike wanted her to marry him and it scared her. There weren't any signs of divergence right now.

No other simulations showed any divergence yet either. All the fears were common. Except Tesa's. She, of course, was the only one who had to make it difficult. She argued about Four sticking a needle in her neck. She claimed that he was trying to kill her. And that was absurd.

After I saw her fear, I knew why she was so persistent. She was afraid of rejection. If she liked a guy who didn't like her back, she'd flip. If her parents didn't let her do something, she'd scream at them. And the guy in the simulation was Tobias. He rejected her so many times that I think it has scarred her. And to me, this fear was different. It took her a long time to calm herself. She was in there for almost fifteen minutes.

As soon as she came out of the simulation, she looked at Tobias. Her eyes were pleading. Pleading for him to accept her. Pleading for him to like her. But when his eyes returned the stare, they didn't show compassion or understanding. They were cold. Tesa was out of the running before it had even begun. And she just didn't understand that.

*Page Break*

I was a little disappointed at the end of the day. There had been no sign of divergence. But I guess that's a good thing. That means that Eric won't have a reason to try and kill any of them. After the last initiate, which was Tesa, was done, I headed for the infirmary. I wanted to see how Uriah was doing. Tobias tagged along. He knew that I wanted to be there for Uriah, and he liked Uriah. He was his best friends little brother. And he was funny.

"So Tris," Uriah said as we walked into his room. "Find any divergent?" He winked at me. We had trusted each other enough to speak of our own divergence.

"Not yet," I replied, laughing. Tobias didn't seem to find this funny at all. He was also divergent but he took it way more serious. "No one has showed any signs." Uriah nodded at me. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Fine," he answered. "My chest hurts quite a bit, and so does my arm, but who cares? I'm Dauntless. I know how to deal with it."

"How is Marlene?" I questioned, only mildly curious.

"She's fine. She's been hinting at me that she wants what you and Christina are getting." He said. I think he's like Tobias. Not exactly the father type.

"Well, I can't help you there. I didn't exactly want this one." I told him.

"Ah, I see. There has been a little accident." He was laughing. "You are keeping it though, right?"

"Of course we are." Tobias was the one that said this. He sounded pretty defensive. Like Uriah was accusing us of child murder.

It didn't faze Uriah though. he just chuckled and said, "Calm down Four. No need to be like that."

Tobias didn't say anything. An awkward silence started to fill the room. I took this as a sign that we should leave. "Well, we got to go." I said to Uriah.

"Bye,"

Tobias and I walked out of the infirmary.

"I'm sorry," he told me. "I didn't mean to be like that." I just nodded. I didn't care. It didn't bug me at all. All I wanted was to lie down. But Tobias had other plans.

As soon as we got to our apartment, he handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just open it."

The envelope was open in a matter of seconds. Inside was a piece of paper. It had one word on it.

_Pit_

What was at the Pit? I gave Tobias a questioning look but he didn't say anything. He opened the door. _Ok, _I thought to myself. _I guess we're going to the pit._

**How was this chapter? I didn't like it. And about this new character thing. I want to add a twist to the story. I need ideas first, though. the only thing that will not happen is Tobias having a sister. I have been seeing a lot of that lately. Please please please give me some ideas! And Review! I love all the feedback I am getting!**

**~A**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey. I thought that I would get another chapter out before Monday. I have four double headers so I probably won't be able to update until the weekend.**

Chapter 20

"Why are we going to the Pit?" I asked Tobias. We had barely gotten out of our apartment before I started bombarding him with questions.

This was his answer for every single one. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." He also had this obnoxious smile on his face that made me want to punch him. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, refusing to go any further.

"What are you doing?" asked Tobias.

"I am not taking another step until you tell me what is going on," I said stubbornly.

He gave me a crooked grin. "That's just fine," he laughed. He walked over to me and scooped me into his arms. With a sigh, I gave up. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out of him. Instead, I just let him carry me to our destination.

We were about to round a corner when two slim, dark objects came out of nowhere. One hit Tobias. The other one hit me. We both immediately sunk into darkness, Tobias dropping me in the process.

Eric P.O.V

I was just about to go to my apartment when Tesa appeared. "What do you want?" I snapped at her.

"I want to discuss our plan." She said. "I want it to be sooner."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I think they heard us yesterday. After I left, I realized that they probably followed us. I think they know what we're planning to do and they'll be prepared."

My former Erudite mind was racing a mile a minute. This girl had a point. Four and Tris are too nosy for their own good. They most likely did follow Tesa and I yesterday, eager to see what would happen. But instead, they heard something they shouldn't have.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Tesa cut me off. "I have thought off a whole new plan." A new plan? Why couldn't we do the same one? We just wouldn't wait as long.

"What do you propose that we do?" I questioned intently.

"Just about ten minutes ago, I saw Will placing some envelopes down in random places. A woman walked up to him and asked what he was doing. I was nearby so I just decided to listen in. He said that he was doing something for Four. Apparently, he and Six are going to be there around 6:30. So I thought that I would tell you my idea."

"And your idea is?" I asked. I was starting to get impatient. I just wanted her to tell me already.

"We wait in a hallway that they will be walking down. But not where they can see us. We'd be around the corner. We would take some metal bars and knock them unconscious. Then, we would drag them to the basement. I scouted around down and realized that it would be perfect. No one usually goes down there. We would tie them to some chairs. The chairs would be positioned so that they are facing each other. Then we torture them, and eventually, kill them."

I ran her plan over in my mind. It was brilliant. I nodded my head, approving of her idea. "Are you sure you don't belong in Erudite?" I asked her. I was starting to like this girl. I realized this because I never give out compliments. Her cheeks started to get a bit red, so I took that as a good sign. I looked down at my watch. It was ten after six. "We had better be getting the hallway soon. And we still need to find some pipes." I informed her.

After rummaging around a bit, Tesa and I finally found our weapons. The pipes were a dark shade of gray and about one and a half feet long. By the time we got to our hiding spot, it was 6:20. And we didn't have to wait long. After about three minutes, we started to hear laughter. It definitely belonged to Four and Tris. I peeked around the corner. Four was carrying Tris bridal style. I told Tesa this and we got into position. As soon as they started to come into our limited view, we swung. Now it was time for the fun part.

Tris P.O.V

I slowly started to trickle into consciousness. My head was pounding with pain. I opened my eyes to find that I was in a dark room. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was tightly bound to a chair with rope. My hands and ankles were bound with duct tape.

"Finally," said a voice that sounded familiar. "We've been waiting for you to wake up." I tried to place the voice. It was definitely a female. Whoever it was flipped a switch, and light flooded into the room, momentarily blinding me. I looked around to find my captor. It didn't take long.

My kidnapper was Tesa. And she wasn't alone.

A man stepped out of the shadows. This man was someone who I defied, but he still sent shivers down my spine. Eric.

That's when I realized there was someone infront of me. It was Tobias. He was also bound to a chair. He was awake, staring at me, his eyes filled with something I had never seen in his eyes before. Fear.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Tesa and Eric.

"Well, we just thought that we'd like to have a little fun with you two." said an extremely excited Tesa. Eric said nothing. He just stood there, twirling a knife between his fingers. Tobias and I were in deep trouble. "Both of us have decided you have had enough time on this planet. Now your time is up. Even if one of you hasn't even begun to live."

Tesa was talking about my baby. She was going to kill me, and that meant she would kill my unborn child along with me. She was also going to kill Tobias. The man who loved me. The father of my baby. My husband of only a month and a half.

"Why?" Was all I could manage to get out.

Eric spoke. "Because we want to. We hate both of you so we decided to get rid of that hate. And that means getting rid of you two." He handed Tesa the knife. It looked like one of the knives you'd find in the training room. Tobias knew who she would go after first.

"NO!" he shouted. He tried to get the chair off the floor but it was bolted to the ground. His anger was taking hold of him. But try as he might, he couldn't break free. Tesa advanced on me.

"I am going to make this as painful as possible for you." She said to me. She was grinning like a maniac.

She placed the knife on my stomach. She didn't begin to cut me, but I screamed anyway. I wasn't afraid of dying. I was afraid for my baby. Even though I didn't even know him or her. Even though I never wanted them to begin with. Even though I didn't completely love them.

I mentally slapped myself. I had just admitted that I didn't want them. That I didn't love them. I was a monster. I hated myself. I should be cherishing this new life inside of me. No wonder I was in this situation. I was a horrible person.

Tesa stared at me intently. "You're right," she said. This confused me because I hadn't actually said anything. "I won't start there first."

My eyes filled with tears. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them, so I just let them fall. I looked at Tobias to find that he stopped struggling. He was looking at me. His eyes filled with more fear than earlier. And there was something else. I couldn't quite determine what it was. That's when he mouthed to words that filled me with dread.

"Be brave Tris."

Tesa moved the blade to my arm, and started to slice.

**There you go. Sorry to end like that. The previous chapter hasn't gotten any reviews so I'm a little depressed. I know I only posted it yesterday, but I usually get reviews within the first two days of posting. It kinda makes me think you guys don't like my story. If you don't, please tell me because I don't want to waste my time writing something no one wants to read. And still no ideas on this new character. I really need your help guys. So please review, tell me if you like my story still, and please give me ideas.**

**~A**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I was able to get a new chapter out earlier than expected. And thank you so much for all the reviews. I am convinced (big time) that you guys like my story. So here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 21

I choked down a sob as Tesa started to cut into arm. The knife went deep into my skin, and I'm sure that if you would have held the wound open, you would have been able to see some bone. Tesa pulled the knife out and looked over at Tobias. I knew immediately that she was going to try and get physical with him. And I was right.

She sat down on his lap, and you could tell Tobias was disgusted. "Now's your chance to be with a real women Four." She said in her best seductive voice.

"You obviously need a reality check if you think you're a real women. A real women wouldn't kidnap and pregnant lady and try to torture her to death."

"I meant physically you idiot." Tesa snapped. She then pressed her lips to his. Tobias squirmed, trying so very hard to get his face away from hers. That's when she pressed the knife up to his throat. "Now, now Four. Don't be like that. You don't want my hand to accidently slip, do you?" She kissed him once again but he just turned his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" she shouted at him.

"We didn't take them to do this Tesa," said Eric, who was watching me with a look of pure disgust. "Finish what you have started over here. You can play later."

Tesa reluctantly climbed off of Tobias' lap and walked back over to me. I spat at her, and from that I earned a backhand to the cheek. My eyes only blazed with more anger. "That just lengthened the amount of torture you will receive. She cut off my shirt, revealing my bra, and advanced. She made tiny slits on my chest and sides. She also gave me another bone deep cut on my thigh. I couldn't help but cry out in pain. My face was wet with tears. And I was surprised to see that Tobias' was as well.

"I love you," I said to him. He just nodded. I don't think he could find the will to speak. His eyes never left my face as Tesa continued to cut me. At one point, Eric came over and I thought I was dead right then and there. Instead, he took the knife from Tesa and slashed my wrist, just like Peter had. But this was the wrist that had my tattoo on it. He cut the _4+6 _right in half. I cried out again and he gave the knife back to Tesa. There was a clock on the wall that said 7:00. I have been enduring this for half an hour, but it felt much longer.

"I think I'll start on the stomach now." Tesa said, mostly to herself. "What do you think?" she asked Eric. He nodded blankly. I was surprised that he hadn't had much involvement in my torture. He must be waiting for something.

"Please don't," I pleaded. My body hurt all over. There was probably a cut on every square inch of my body. She even got parts of my back and face. I could feel the blood dripping down my chin.

"Too bad," she told me. She set the knife on my stomach, pressing down and revealing a thin line of blood. I knew if I struggled, Tesa would only make me suffer more, so I reluctantly sat still. I could still feel Tobias' eyes on my face. I just couldn't look at him though. I knew that if I did, I would fall apart. I would be far beyond repair. Just too even think about him being in that much emotional pain would almost destroy me.

Tesa moved the knife just below my belly button and cut deeper. It wasn't deep enough to penetrate anything so I knew that this would take a while. She repeated the process all over my stomach. I knew that it was all over for my baby when this maniacal grin started to appear on her face. She cut deeper than she had earlier and I screamed. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Will P.O.V

I glanced at my watch. 6:59. Where was Four and Tris? They should've been here half an hour ago. I had placed all of Four's letters in their designated place. He was going to bring Tris to the center of the Pit after she had found all of his letters. All of the letter's had a location on them. But the last one was the most important. It had confessed everything that he loved about her, how he felt about her when hey first met, how she still takes his breath away every time he sees her. Christina thought it was the sweetest thing ever. I don't know why he decided to do this now, but I assume it has something to do with the baby though.

I decided to walk around and look for them. After a awhile, I looked at my watch again. 7:15. _I guess I should head back to the Pit, _I thought to myself. _Maybe they'll be there now. _I looked at the hallway I was in to see where I was. I didn't recognize it. There was a door that I assumed lead to a closet. I was about to walk away when I heard it.

A very faint scream.

I opened the door to find stairs. This door leads to the basement. I hurried down the stairs, trying to locate where the scream came from. There was another door and there was a light on in the other side. I quietly turned the handle. The door was locked. I decided to bust through the door, even though I didn't know what was on the other end.

I rammed my shoulder into the door frame and it immediately busted open. What I saw astounded me. In the room was Eric, Tris, Four and a transfer. I think her name was Tesa. Four looked unharmed, physically anyway. But Tris. Tris was bleeding all over. And Tesa was holding a knife.

Before Eric could recover from his shock from me bursting in, I punched him hard in the head, knocking him out. I knew that I was at a slight disadvantage against Tesa since she had a knife, but I felt that I could still beat her. I was a full grown Dauntless man and she was a sixteen year-old who was ranked very low.

I rushed at her and grabbed the arm that held the knife. I was able to wrench it out of her hand. I gave her the same blow as I had given Eric and she slumped to the ground. I first freed Four because I knew he would want to help get Tris. As I ran over to untie her, I realized she was slipping into unconsciousness; and she had a deep cut, directly in the center of her stomach. And when I say deep, I mean very deep.

Four and I looked at each other. We both had the exact same thought. The only way to save Tris and the baby was through speed. If she is not seen by a doctor in the next few minutes, the baby will most likely not make it.

**There you go! Hope you liked it. Now today is teacher/student appreciation day/week. So I thought I would make it Fanfiction appreciation day. Two stories on this site helped inspire me to make this story. I look and there's and I know that even if I try as hard as I can, my story will never reach the same caliber as theirs. These to fanfics are: Divergent Fanfiction by favorite5 and Initiation (My Dream) by Kat1054. Thank you. I know that they don't read my story, but maybe they'll find out. Now, please review! I really loved all the reviews I have gotten lately. Thanks for sticking by my story! Love you guys!**

**~A**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have been so busy lately so I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Softball is now over so I should be able to update faster now. **

Chapter 22

Tobias P.O.V

As soon as we got Tris out of that chair, I picked her up and ran. I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. Will was close behind me. Tris' eyes started to flutter open and relief spread through me. She was awake. It wasn't long before they closed though. I pushed my tired legs to go faster, even though they were screaming at me to stop. I could hear Will's panting from behind me.

I slammed the infirmary doors open and yelled for help. Several nurses came immediately and lead me to a bed to set her on. As they started to wheel her away I yelled, "She's pregnant! You better save that baby!"

I looked down at my shirt. It was covered in blood. Tris' blood. Without thinking, I stormed out of the infirmary, Will followed closely behind. I entered my apartment and grabbed my handgun.

"Four!" Will exclaimed. "You're not going to kill them are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I growled. "You saw what they did to Tris! They deserve it."

Will didn't speak again. My fear of killing someone started to creep into my mind. I immediately pushed it out. I wasn't going to give myself the chance to talk myself out of it.

I followed the blood trail to the basement and thundered down the stairs. The door Will busted through was open, hanging on one hinge. Tesa was still unconscious whereas Eric was just starting to wake up.

"Jeez Will," I said to him. "You punched them hard." He chuckled a little. I walked over to Eric, picked him up by his shirt, slammed him into the wall, and pressed the gun to his forehead.

His dark eyes were overwhelmed with fear. "It wasn't my idea! It was all Tesa! I just went along with it! I swear!"

"You stopped Tesa from shooting Tris and I that night. We both wondered why. We thought you hated us enough to let her do it. When you and her walked away, we followed you. We heard your conversation. You were planning to kill Tris later on, but not me. You wanted me to suffer. But you still wanted Tris dead. You are as much to blame as she is."

He tried to give me some bull crap excuse so I cut him off by punching him in the face.

"Don't even try Eric." I growled at him. "Dauntless will be better off without you."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and then heard a voice.

"Four," it was Will. "Tesa's awake."

"Good," I told him. "Come here and hold him for me please." Will took Eric's throat and I then shifted my focus onto Tesa. I grabbed a handfull of her hair and lifted her up. Her shrill scream filled the room. I took the same hold on her as I had on Eric.

"Four!" she screeched. "Please don't! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not." I said angrily. "I really want you to suffer Tesa. I want you to feel the same pain that Six did. But I don't have time for that. You really don't deserve a quick death, but I guess it will have to suffice." I put the gun up to her head. Sweat started to make my grip on it become slippery. C'mon Tobias, be a man. She deserves it. Don't back out now. That's when I heard a gunshot. I don't remember pulling the trigger. But there it was. A round hole right in the center of Tesa's forehead. I let her go and she slumped to the ground.

There was shuffling behind me, a little clatter, and a small sob. I turned around to find Will cradling Christina. There was a gun on the floor at her feet. So it wasn't me. Christina shot Tesa.

Eric was on the floor. His face was a deep shade of blue. Will must've not been paying attention to him and didn't realize he was choking him. At least he was dead. And I didn't have to kill anyone either. A single thought popped into my head, and I sprinted back up to the infirmary.

When I got back to the infirmary, a nurse informed me that I could see Tris. She was in the room right next to Uriah's, who should be getting out tomorrow. As I entered the room, I felt a surge of happiness. Tris was alive. I didn't know if the baby was. And I didn't realize how much that worried me. I never wanted that thing. But the way Tris protected it; it made me want to protect it too.

Tris was covered in bandages from head to toe. Tesa had cut her everywhere. It was a gruesome sight. She was in a hospital gown and had a blanket covering her. She was asleep. She would've looked peaceful if it hadn't been under these circumstances.

I gently kissed the top of her head, away from any cut. There was a line of stiches on her arm where Tesa had cut deeper. I assumed there were also some on her thigh and her stomach. I didn't want to look, just in case I woke her.

I left the room to go find a doctor. I luckily found Doctor Hart, the man who saved Tris not too long ago.

"Hello Four," he greeted. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Or your wife."

"I didn't expect to be here either." I said irritably. "Someone is just always trying to kill Tris. It gets rather annoying actually."

"I assume you found me to ask about Tris?" he said, jumping to the point.

"Partly." I answered. "I want to know if our baby is still alive as well."

"Tris is a tough girl. Not many people could've taken all that pain. She's lucky to be alive."

"She's amazing." I said truthfully.

"Yes she is." Doctor Hart said. "She should be able to get out of here in a day or two. She'll just have to come back about a week later to get her stitches out."

I nodded, waiting for him to say something about the baby.

"As for the baby," My heart clenched in anticipation. "It is fine." I let out a sigh of relief. "Your wife's attacker didn't manage to get the knife deep enough to do any damage. Actually, there wasn't even any internal damage. Just a lot of blood loss."

"Thanks Doc," I told him. I went back to Tris' room to find that she was awake. And she looked like she was about to go into hysterics.

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! You guys get that because I haven't gotten any suggestions for a new character. I finally came up with an idea so you guys are lucky. I need your help though. I will elaborate next chapter. It will either be up later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. See ya then.**

**~A**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I lied about updating last weekend but you know what, too bad. I've been stressed lately. Here's chapter 23.**

Chapter 23

Tris was freaking out. She's was struggling to get the I.V. out of her arm. Blood oozed out of the spot where she ripped it out.

I ran over to her and tried to contain her. "Tris!" I yelled at her. "Tris! Everything is fine."

Her blue gray eyes snapped to mine. They searched my face for any sign of truth. She must've found some because she calmed down slightly.

"The baby?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Is alright," I assured her. She sat down on the bed, taking in what I had just told her. Neither of us spoke for a while. She looked deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb her. She was the one to speak first.

"I need to confess something," she whispered.

"Shoot," I told her. I didn't know where this was going.

"I… I don't really want this baby." She said. Shock rippled through my body. I thought I was the one who didn't want it. "I know it seems like I do, but honestly, it scares me to death. I just… I just hate myself for thinking like this. I shouldn't not love it. But I do! And I feel horrible because of it! I don't want to kill it, but I don't want to have it."

I engulfed her in a hug. "You are not a horrible person Tris." I whispered.

"Yes I am," she said into my shoulder.

"No," I said firmly. "You're not. It's completely understandable that you don't want it. You didn't plan this. No one did. It obviously happened to prove that you can manage this. If you can survive what just happened, then you can survive having a kid." I paused for a moment, letting my words sink in. "And if anyone's horrible, it's me."

"Why would you be the horrible one?" she asked.

"Because I suggested that we get rid of it." I answered. "I never wanted this baby either. When I saw how protective you were over it, I wanted to be that way too. I wanted to love and cherish it because I thought you did. And that's the reason I am telling you this. Because you made me want it. The reason I was so hesitant and against it at first is because… because I'm afraid of becoming like Marcus." I finished quietly.

The look Tris gave me was like a slap to the face.

"Don't say that," she told me angrily. "You are not and never will be like Marcus."

I kissed her on the forehead. "You will never be Marcus," she repeated.

I pulled her into another hug. Her flinching made me pull back. "What?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she said. "Just a bit sore. Just got attacked, you know." I didn't understand how she could be laughing at this. Then, Eric and Tesa popped into my head.

"Tris," I began. "There's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Eric and Tesa are dead."

*Page Break*

Tris P.O.V

"Eric and Tesa are dead."

My heart stopped momentarily. This was a total shock.

"Did you-"I began.

"No," Tobias reassured me. "I almost did though. Christina shot Tesa and Will accidently choked Eric to death."

"How do you choke someone accidently?" I asked.

"He was holding Eric's throat so he couldn't get away. He just squeezed a bit too hard." I explained.

"I just can't believe Christina did that."

"She must've seen me carrying you here, then followed Will and I to the basement." I thought aloud.

I wasn't listening though. My thoughts kept drifting back to the baby. Tobias loved it, because he thought I loved it. And he still loves it. That will never change. Now that I know that he wants it, maybe I'll want it too. I'm happy my baby's ok, but do I still not want it? I'd have to think about this later, the doctor was entering the room.

"Can I leave Doctor?" I asked hopefully.

"Whoa!" he said, laughing. "Calm down there Tris. How are you feeling?"

"Just really sore." I answered, not very truthfully. My body hurt all over.

"Ok, I guess I can discharge you." He said. "I'm giving you this salve though to put on the worst of the cuts. And you'll have to come back in about a week to get your stitches out."

"Will do Doc," I said. I went into the bathroom, threw my clothes on, and started to rush out of the infirmary. Tobias followed closely behind. I wish I could have gone back to my apartment to sleep (it was currently around midnight) but I knew I had to go see Christina.

I didn't bother knocking. I opened her apartment door, ran over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

Her eyes were puffy. I didn't like it.

"You're ok!" she said happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Just a bit sore, but I'm still intact."

"I had to shoot her." Christina told me. "Four was hesitating and I wasn't sure if he was going to do it. I saw him carrying you to the infirmary. That couldn't go unpunished." Now she was directing her voice at Tobias. "Why were you hesitating? Why didn't you just shoot her?"

I knew why he didn't, and I wasn't about to reveal that to Christina.

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly, before Tobias could respond. Christina still looked a little suspicious, but she didn't say anything more. "Where's Will?" I asked cautiously.

"He needed to think, so he went for a walk." She said, fresh tears were starting to well in her eyes. "What are they going to do to him? He killed a leader!"

"I don't know. They might just let him off because of Eric's past." I said hopefully.

"Tris is probably right," murmured Tobias. "Remember how Eric tried to team up with Jeanine Matthews? They were going to use a simulation serum to make Dauntless attack Abnegation and overthrow the government. After they stopped him, Eric was never fully accepted back into the group of leaders."

"They're going to ask you Four," I said quietly.

"Ask me what?" he questioned, sounding slightly confused.

"To be leader." I replied. "You know they are."

"and, like always," he said stubbornly. "I will refuse their offer. I'm happy where I am."

"But you could change Dauntless!" exclaimed Christina. "You always said that this isn't how Dauntless is supposed to be. You could change it back!"

"I don't want that responsibility." Tobias stated. "It's not right for me."

No one said anymore on the subject. I knew Tobias wouldn't change his mind, and Christina must have figured it out too. There was a knock on the door. I just figured that Will had forgotten his key. When Christina went to open the door, we were all a bit surprised.

"Max,"

**Ok, about the new character. Four of you lucky readers, guest not included, will get to make your own character. You can answer only one question per person. Alright, here are the questions:**

**Solve this equation: 92(4-17)+(90/4)-72=?**

**True/False Planes crashes kill more people than donkeys on a yearly basis.**

**Besides optimism and pleasure, what else is the color yellow associated with?**

**Name three synonyms for the word ****selfless.**

**The first to answer each question correctly will get a PM from me so be on the lookout for if you are correct. Like always, please review. I love reading each one. Love you guys!**

**~A**


	24. Chapter 24

**Next Chapter! I still need two of the winners to PM me. They are IAmDivergent246 and AlyIsDauntless. Please PM me as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

"Max,"

Tobias had said that. He stood up and walked over to the leader. "What do you need?" he asked him.

"Eric has been killed." Max reported. He didn't seem upset over it. "We don't know who did it, nor do we care. Eric was probably one of the worst things that happened to this place. Anyways, we need a replacement. And you and Tris are next in line."

"It's the same answer as always Max," Tobias said.

"I decline as well." I told him. I then remembered that Will had wanted to be a leader, but his chance was snatched away. "You should ask Will. He'd make a great leader." I saw Christina's eyes flash over to me. She looked grateful.

"I'll consider it," said Max. He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. There was nothing to say. Tobias and I said goodbye to Christina and left. As soon as we got back to our apartment, we collapsed onto the bed. My bed seemed more comfortable than usual.

*Page Break*

The next morning, I reluctantly got up. My body hurt all over. I limped to the kitchen to grab the salve I had left on the counter. As soon as it touched my cuts, instant relief happened. It didn't take the pain away completely, but it was pretty close.

A wave of nausea hit me just as I was done putting on the salve. This morning was pretty bad. It took a long time for me to be able stand up. This time, Tobias wasn't here to comfort me. He must still be sleeping. I couldn't say that I blame him. Last night was horrible. I just tried to not think about it.

I got dressed and woke up Tobias.

"Tris," he moaned. "Just a couple more minutes! Please!"

"Nope," I said, popping the p. "It's 7:45. Get ready."

As soon as I told him the time, he sprang out of bed. I think he set a record for the fastest time for getting ready. Soon, we were getting everything ready for the simulations.

First up was Jordan. His next fear was, like the last one, a pretty common fear. Fear of heights. Nothing interesting happened.

In Jessie's next fear, my theory about her Divergence proved to be correct. She, like Tobias, had a fear of confinement. But what happened was strange. She pushed upward, and it was like she was in a cardboard box. She sprung up and out of that dark, cramped space. She came out of the simulation immediately after.

"Jessie," Tobias said softly. "What were you're aptitude results."

"Dauntless," she said nonchalantly.

"We're being serious." I told her. "We all know that's not true."

"Dauntless and Erudite," she said quietly. "I know what it means. I'm Divergent. And just to let you know, Mike is too. He told me. He was Dauntless and Abnegation. He said that if it wasn't for me, that's where he would have went."

"Thank you for letting us knows this." Tobias said. "You two need to be careful."

Jessie nodded, and then exited the room. The next person to walk in just happened to be Mike. Tobias and I decided not to say anything until after his simulation. His fear was upsetting people. He wanted to help them in any way he could, but he just didn't want them to be displeased. He was put in a room with about ten others, all of them shouting at him to help them. They all needed ludacris things that he couldn't do. He proved that he was Divergent by just walking out of the room, leaving the ten angry people to their own devices.

"So," I started casually. "Jessie has told us something. Something important about you."

"I think I know what it is," he said, keeping eye contact with me. He was trying to prove that I didn't intimidate him.

"This isn't something you want to announce to the world," warned Tobias.

"I know what it means." Mike said. "The person who took my aptitude test told me about it. He said he'd log in the results manually."

"You're lucky he wasn't an Erudite," I told him. "They're after people like you and Jessie."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because they think you're a danger. They think you will try to overthrow them." explained Tobias.

"No more on this subject," I said. "Please exit the room."

*Page Break*

No one else showed signs of Divergence. And for that I was grateful. I don't like to explain the dangers of it more than once. Even though the initiates Divergence isn't nearly as dangerous as mine.

Tobias and I just lay on our bed and talk. We talked about Will, Jessie and Mike's Divergence, the baby, baby names. We both knew it was a little early for that, but we just wanted to brainstorm.

We both had a lot of ideas. Some we even agreed on. We eventually gave it a rest and went to bed, both of us falling asleep right away.

*Three days later*

I woke up groggy and a bit disoriented. I was feeling a bit sick to my stomach. The last couple of nights my dreams have been plagued by nightmares. It always consists of me, bound to a chair, getting tortured in someway. Last night was horrible. In my dream, I was probably around six months pregnant. Tesa cut my baby out of me. It was still alive and she stole it from me. I had to live with the fact that Tesa had my baby and I couldn't do anything about it.

Still shaken from my dream, I decided to take a shower to try and settle down. When I got out, I felt refreshed, the dream almost forgotten. I got some clothes on and sat down on the couch. There was still an hour before Tobias and I would announce the unneeded ranks. No one was going to be factionless after this stage.

I was about to drift of, but Tobias snapped me out of my stupor. He kissed me on the forehead and sat next to me. He was shaven and smelled clean.

"You kept thrashing around last night," he informed me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What was wrong?" he asked softly.

"I had a nightmare," I told him.

"Care to explain?"

"No, not really," I said. "Let's go show the rankings."

When we got to the training room, we were flocked by the initiates. Yesterday, we had told them that Tesa decided she wanted to become factionless, and had left. They mustve heard something different, because they bombarded us with questions about her.

"What really happened to Tesa?" Dylan shouted.

"We heard that she was shot!" said Rachel.

"Yeah! After she tried to kill Six!" exclaimed Jordan.

"Shut up and let them talk!" Jessie yelled. I flashed her a grateful look and she nodded at me.

"What we told you yesterday was a lie." I started. "Tesa did try to kill me, but she obviously failed. I refuse to go into detail with you guys, so don't even ask. But what I do want to know is who told you?"

"That Al guy. He said that Max had told him. Then he said he couldn't be with a woman who has this much danger all the time. He said he was going to find you and break it off. What he was going to break off I don't know." Mike replied.

I couldn't believe this. Al still is playing this stupid game of his. Once I was done with this, I would put an end to his game.

"Anyway," I said. "Here are the ranks. The aren't needed, but we thought that you'd like to know your progress. And this list is transfers only. And it has your average time."

Jessie A.T-3:00

Mike A.T- 3:42

Ryan A.T-6:20

Rachel A.T-6:52

Jordan A.T-7:25

Emily A.T- 7:30

Dylan A.T- 9:02

The initiates rushed at the list, either looking happy or angered. Jordan especially. He went from first to fifth. And that was just between the transfers.

"Listen up!" Tobias said sharply. "Tomorrow we will be introducing the Fear Landscapes. That means there is only two days left of initiation. You will be going through one of the Dauntless-born instructors fear landscape. It probably wont be what you will be facing, but it will give you a taste of it. You have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it."

**Yup. That's it. Now, the two winners I mentioned earlier, please PM me quickly. And names for the baby. I will post something later regarding it. I will list 15 names for a boy and 15 names for a girl. You get to pick a name. Just one or two though. Don't pick more than that. I will eliminate names over a short period of time. A new list will be posted every chapter or so. PM's are welcome just like reviews! Thanks!**

**~A**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! I'm back! Finally! I am so happy that this is finally up. It has taken too long. But I'm sure you don't want me to talk about it so here's the chapter.**

Chapter 25

As soon Tobias dismissed the initiates, I left to go find Al. Tobias followed behind me, but didn't come any closer. He knew I wanted to deal with this by myself. I had no idea where Al was, so I just started to look throughout the whole compound. I eventually found him at the Chasm. He was leaning against the railing.

"Al," I said. I was about ten feet away from him. The gap was easy to close, but with his lumbering speed, I could easily get away.

"Tris," he said. He didn't walk towards me. He just turned his body. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." I said angrily.

"We just don't work anymore Tris," he began. "You changed after you were attacked by Peter. I know it's not your fault that Four brainwashed you into thinking that you two are married. I just can't be with a woman who thinks she's in love with another man. I'm only sorry that I won't be able to be in our child's life."

I waited patiently for him to finish. Even though I wanted to cut in after every word. "Al," I started, trying to contain my anger. "When are you going to get it through your thick head that we are not, and never have been, in a relationship? I am married to Four and this baby is his. I remembered everything after the attack. Your little charade is getting old."

"Whatever you say Tris," he replied. His voice was monotone. He said no more and turned back to the chasm.

That only made me angrier, but Tobias' hand on my shoulder stopped me from advancing. I turned to him, my anger immediately vanishing. He engulfed me in a hug. His embrace always made me feel better.

Behind me, I heard some noise. I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I didn't want to look because that meant I would have to leave Tobias' arms. He, though, looked up at the spot of the noise.

"Tris," he whispered. I slowly turned around. Al was standing on the railing. The look on his face was tranquil. Slowly, he leaned forward, throwing himself into the Chasm.

I was frozen with shock. Al had just jumped into the Chasm.

Slowly, I made my way over to the railing. At the bottom of the Chasm was Al. Water rushed past his unmoving body, trying to carry it along. Try as it might, Al's body would never get very far. His body was curled around an assortment of rocks. You could see the growing red stains on his dark grey shirt. I couldn't quite grasp the thought of Al killing himself. He told me that he had thought about it during initiation. But I never thought it would actually happen.

"Tris!" exclaimed and excited voice. "Guess what!"

I didn't respond. I didn't turn around. I just stood still, continuing to stare at the body.

"Tris," said the voice again. It sounded like Will. "What's wrong?" He was then standing next to me, also looking down into the Chasm. "Is that Al?" he asked, not quite masking the shock in his voice.

I nodded. The memory of seeing Al standing on the railing was still fresh in my mind. His face looked so peaceful, like he had no regrets. It was odd. I think he knew he was going to do this for a while.

"He just jumped," I managed to get out. "I watched him."

"Why did he do it?" whispered Will.

"Because he knew he would never be happy." Answered Tobias. "He knew that if he didn't have Tris, his life would never be complete." His comment just made me feel worse. The blame was on my shoulders. I knew it before he said it, but him saying it just made it truer.

I forced myself to take my eyes off of Al's body. I folded myself into Tobias' arms, trying to hide from the world. "What's your news Will?" asked Tobias.

"Yeah, my news," he began. We both already knew what it would be. I thought it would be nice to just go along with it. "Well, earlier today, Max came to my apartment. He said he needed to talk to me. I went out in the hallway, thinking this would be about Eric. But it wasn't! He wants me to be a leader!"

"Good for you Will," I said, my voice muffled by Tobias' shirt. I turned around and faced him. Tobias wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I thought he would've asked one of you two. You guys were both ranked first." He told us.

"He must've known we would've turned it down. We have been declining for a long time. He probably knew it was hopeless." I said. I just made that up, considering that he did come to us before Will.

"Yeah," Will looked lost in thought.

"Congratulations man," Tobias said sincerely. "Since you're now a leader, you're going to have to inform the others about this."

Will snapped out of his daze. "What? Oh, yeah. See you guys later. And can you please tell Christina about Al? Thanks."

*Page Break*

Telling Christina what happened wasn't very fun. I didn't want to relive that. At least she didn't seem to blame me. Well, as far as I could tell she didn't.

It was only around noon, and I already had enough stress to be set for at least a week. At this point, my stress level would get so high I'd have to be hospitalized. Tobias wasn't very good with words so he knew to not say much. Just him being there helped, and he knew that.

After we got some lunch, we went back to the apartment. Unfortunately, we had to pass by the Chasm. They were currently fishing Al's body out of it. I just kept my head down as I walked past.

As much as Al was getting on my last nerve, I never wanted him dead. Let alone watch him kill himself. It hit me hard and I couldn't explain why. Part of me always wanted to be angry with him, especially now. But a little shred of me wished we could have our old friendship back. Life would've been so much easier.

But when has my life ever been easy?

**How was it? For some reason, I wanted to go longer, but I really wanted to end the chapter on that line. I found it to be a good ending. Anyways, I took down the chapter that contained the names, so I'll put them in this note. Boy: Aidan, Caidan, Declan, Matthew, Nolan. Girl: Devin, Hadley, Lincoln, Peyton, Teagan. Please review! Or PM if you'd like. Thanks for reading!**

**~A**


	26. Chapter 26

**New Chapter! YAY! **

Chapter 26

**But when has my life ever been easy?**

*The Next Day*

*Tobias P.O.V*

Today is the day we introduce the Fear Landscape to the initiates. Tris wasn't feeling well so she decided to stay at apartment and get some long awaited rest. Since I didn't have enough fears for even half the initiates, they would be going through Lauren's. And besides, I would never let the initiates see what terrifies me the most. Lauren doesn't care if they know what scares her.

"Where's Six?" asked Jessie as soon as we got to the Fear Landscape room.

"She's not feeling well so she's resting." I answered. Jessie seemed to really care about Tris. So did Mike. I had a feeling that after initiation, these two and Tris would become very close. This group generally seemed to care. The only exception was Tesa. And we don't have to worry about her anymore.

"So what is the Fear Landscape?" asked Dylan. Even he, the one that we thought would cause a lot of trouble, seems to care. He can get lazy, but he really tries most of the time.

"The Fear Landscape is like your own personal hell." I said roughly. "It contains all of your fears, all in one place. Tomorrow, on the last day of initiation, you will go through your Fear Landscape in front of almost the whole compound. Including the leaders."

The initiates stared at me, probably hoping that I was joking about the leaders being there. But they would be disappointed.

"The leaders will be there to assess you. Some will even be the ones watching your fears." Lauren told them.

"Will you guys be watching?" asked Ryan, his hand laced with Rachel's.

"No," I replied. "You will probably have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears. Of course, there are some exceptions."

"What is the lowest amount someone has gotten?" inquired Mike.

I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Four."

All of their eyes snapped to me. All of them showed awe. No one spoke, they all just stared.

"You won't know how many you have today." said Lauren, breaking off the stare down. "The program is wired to my Fear Landscape. All of you will be assigned a fear. Let's begin."

I waited, extremely bored, for all of the initiates to get through Lauren's fears. Nothing was captivating. I just wished Tris was here, then I wouldn't so bored.

Some of the initiates obviously shared the same fear as Lauren, because they were acting like Tris had, when she discovered that she too had a fear of kidnapping. My heart ached when I remembered how I treated her that day. The slap she gave me was now so fresh in my mind. I could almost feel the sting and shock I felt as she delivered it.

I snapped my attention back to the initiates. It was Jessie's turn. I didn't know what fear she had, but I could tell it wasn't affecting her. I thought it was the spiders. She was trying to step over things, brushing stuff off of her body. She almost looked bored. When she came out, everyone stared at her. I could only see the back of their heads, so I couldn't try to decipher what was in their eyes. I guessed it was either amazement or jealousy.

"Alright," said Lauren. "That's everyone. You are free to leave and enjoy the rest of the day that will possibly be your last."

Her words came out coldly. It wasn't like her to be like that. After the initiates left, she motioned me to go over by her.

"I've been waiting for this moment," she began. "The moment when you didn't have your little girlfriend at your side." She pushed me against the wall, pressing her lips to mine. I tried to push her off of me, but Lauren had an unbreakable grip. She had my wrists pressed to the wall behind, keeping me from pushing her face away.

Then I saw Tris.

*Tris P.O.V*

I had slept all morning so I woke up feeling quite refreshed. This morning, I had been so sick, I barely could stand. The morning sickness left me by the side of the toilet, weak and in a cold sweat. I had almost drifted off right there, but Tobias found me and placed me on the couch. He told me to stay here today and let him worry about the initiates. I wasn't going to miss anything.

I got off the couch and threw on the dark sweatpants and a black shirt. Before I left, I brushed my teeth and put on some mascara.

I really wanted to find Tobias and kiss him. I was feeling a big surge of lust. It felt uncontrollable. I needed to find him.

I walked to the Fear Landscape room to see if he was still there. When I walked in, I was startled. I saw a struggling Tobias being pressed against the wall by Lauren. The fact that Lauren was the one trying to seduce him surprised me. I mean, I knew they were friends, but I didn't think Lauren liked him like that.

Now, I'm not the type of girl to run off and cry when I see something that upsets me. I decided to have a little fun with this. I pulled Lauren off of Tobias. Her eyes were shooting daggers at me, but all I did was smirk and say, "You're doing it all wrong." I pulled Tobias' mouth to mine and brought him into a deep kiss. He put his hands on my hips and I ran my fingers through his hair. When we had finished, Lauren was still behind us. She was seething.

Before she could say anything, I punched her in the jaw, knocking her down in the process.

"That's for kissing my husband." I said. I took Tobias buy the hand, stepped over Lauren, and led him out of the room.

"That was awesome," he told me.

I smirked and said, "Come on. Let's go to the apartment." I winked and started walking away. Tobias caught up with me and took my hand.

When we got into the apartment, we hadn't even reached the bed before we attacked each other.

As soon as the door was closed, clothes flew off. We never left the kitchen. Everything took place right there on the floor. He was busy kissing my neck and running his hands down my bare body. I moved my hand along his arms and heavily tattooed back. My lust had finally been quenched. After a while, we both lay there, panting and occasionally kissing.

"Now that, was awesome," I said laughing.

"Well at least now we don't have to worry about protection." He said, a smirk on his face.

I laughed again as I pulled my clothes back on. He just put on a pair of athletic shorts on, leaving his chest bare. And that was fine with me.

We sat on the couch, still exhausted from our session.

"Do you want to find out what it is?" asked Tobias.

"Find out what what is?" I asked, confused.

"The baby," Tobias told me, chuckling.

"Oh," I said. "That. Not really. As much as I hate surprises, I want this to be a surprise."

Tobias turned serious. "Do you still have mixed feelings?"

I sighed. I didn't really want him bringing this up. "Yeah," I answered truthfully. "I'm still not sure how I feel. I never wanted a child. I just don't know how this is supposed to work out. I just don't see myself being a mother. I won't know what to do with it."

"You'll feel differently later on. Once the baby's born, I'm sure you'll feel differently. Maybe even before." Tobias assured me. I looked down at my stomach. I still wasn't showing. Tobias said that I was around 6 weeks. But it only felt like one. I had only just found out. Sometimes I wish it was zero.

**I would've made this longer. But I didn't have the time. I want to have a super chapter, but I don't know when it'll happen. Maybe next chapter. I still need a couple tallies for the names. Once one hits ten I'm going to stop taking answers for it. I think the most a name has is seven. HEY! TRIS ORIGINALLY HAD SEVEN FEARS! But seriously, only a few more to go.**

**~A**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! School is officially out for me! I feel so relieved. And that also means: FASTER UPDATES! This chapter would have been out earlier today, but my stupid computer deleted my whole chapter. It was quite frustrating. First it deleted all of my other chapters, then when I went on to finish this chapter, all my other chapters were back and this ne was gone! Ok sorry for ranting. Heres the chapter!**

Chapter 27

**Jessie P.O.V**

Today is Fear Landscape day. It started off like a normal day though. I got up at 6 o'clock. My brain is wired to wake me up at that time every single morning. It got quite annoying at times. But sometimes it did help. I felt more awake than the others when we would start training.

I did my normal morning routine. I got up, put on something black, put my hair into a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I lay back down on my bed and waited for the minutes to trickle by.

After a while, I started to drift into a light sleep. Then, someone whispered, "Jessie? You up?"

The voice startled me so bad that I jumped and hit my forehead on the bunk. "Dammit," I muttered, rubbing my throbbing forehead. A head swung down from the bunk above me. It was Mike.

"Did you just hit your head?" he asked, a bit stupidly.

"Yeah," I told him. "Was that you whispering?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you were awake," he said.

"Well I am," I said. "And now I have a headache,"

"Sorry," he said, laughing. He came down from the bunk and sat next to me, lacing his fingers with mine.

"How do you think you're going to do today?" He asked me.

"I think I'll do alright. I'm feeling pretty confident," I revealed. "You?"

"I'm confident as well." He said. "But what if one of us ends up not making it?" he asked shakily.

"I don't know,"

**Tris P.O.V**

I have one thing to say.

Morning sickness sucks.

Last night, I felt so nauseous; I went into the bathroom and stayed in there all night. I knew I would eventually throw up, so why worry about having to run to the toilet when you can just sit right next to it?

The problem was that I got no sleep. Sure I drifted off a couple times, but it never lasted very long. The bathroom floor is cold and hard. I had forgotten to grab a blanket and every time I tried to go get one, I almost fell over from the dizziness. I just decided to tough it out and freeze.

By the time my stomach had completely stopped churning, it was about 6:45. I got dressed and laid on the couch. Sleep continued to elude me. I was bored beyond belief, but I didn't want to disrupt Tobias.

When he finally got up, he asked, "How bad was it this time?"

"Well, let's just say that I know for a fact that it is impossible to fall asleep on the bathroom floor," I said.

"You were in there all night?" he questioned.

I nodded in response. He went into the bedroom and returned with the comforter from the bed. He placed it on me and kissed my forehead. "You have an hour," he whispered. And with that, he left the apartment. Where he was going, I didn't know. I was too far gone to think about it.

**Tobias P.O.V**

After I left the apartment, I decided to go for a stroll. I really wanted Tris to get the rest that she deserved. I just wish I could do something to help her. This pregnancy was really hitting her hard. Both physically and emotionally.

I decided to busy myself by trying to figure out who would be staying in Dauntless. I truly thought that Mike and Jessie would be staying. Possibly Ryan too. I also thought that Jordan, the boy who ranked first after stage one, might end up factionless. The simulations proved to be one of his weak spots.

After a while, I decided to go back to the apartment to check on Tris. When arrived, I found that Tris wasn't on the couch. A small flutter of worry shot through my body. Until I heard the toilet flush. When I quietly entered the bathroom, I saw that Tris was rinsing out her mouth with water.

"Again?" My voice made Tris jump.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Sorry," I said, chuckling. "You feeling good enough to watch the Fear Landscapes?"

"I'll be fine," she said stubbornly. She grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of our apartment.

**Tris P.O.V**

When we got to the Fear Landscape room, the first initiate was just beginning. It was a Dauntless-born I recognized to be Hunter. He ranked second after stage one. He seemed to do alright in his Fear Landscape. All of the Dauntless-born went first. It went by quickly.

When Jessie was in her Fear Landscape, she looked relatively calm. For the most part anyways. She lost her composure a couple times and also let out a couple shouts and yells. She came out with the fastest time so far.

Mike did well also. Not as good as Jessie, but nearly. He seemed shaky when he came out, like one of his fears deeply affected him.

After all of the transfers had gone Tobias and I left to go get some lunch. I hesitantly ate a salad. Lately, I haven't been feeling hungry at all. I only ate because I knew I needed to for my baby. Tobias on the other hand, was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hungry?" I asked, laughing.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he said through a mouthful of food. I thought it was cute how he always hunched over his food like someone was going to take it from him.

"Why?" I questioned, still laughing.

"Because I like food," he grumbled. That response just made me laugh harder. He took a break from his hamburger to kiss me on the cheek. I made a disgusted face as I realized that there was now ketchup on my face. I quickly wiped it off with napkin. He just laughed and went back to his burger.

"Do you think the results will be up soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered. "We should probably get going so we don't miss it." He quickly shoved the last bit of his burger in his mouth and got up from the table. He grabbed my hand and we left to go see the results.

We got back a little early, but we did get to see the pleasure of watching Rachel and Ryan make out. It was a bit sloppy, but they obviously were enjoying themselves.

It wasn't as disgusting to see Mike and Jessie gently kissing each other. There was no lust between them, just passion. It was cute, I guess.

As much as comparing the two couples was, the rankings were about to be announced.

I shifted my attention to the big TV that will soon show the rankings. There was no doubt in my mind that Jessie would be number one.

Then her picture flashed up on the screen. Jessie's eyes grew wide with joy. She gave a little squeal of happiness, an awkward sound coming from her. Her arms flung around Mike and he laughed along with her.

The rankings were as followed:

Jessie

AJ

Mike

River

Sheldon

Ryan

Hawk

Emily

Rachel

Jordan

Lily

Dylan

Ashley

So Jordan got to stay. Barely, but nonetheless he got to stay. Dylan surprised me. I thought he was going to stay. He turned out to be a good kid.

Jessie ran over me and gave me a hug. The gesture kind of surprised me but I hugged back anyways.

"Thank you!" she shouted over the crowd.

"No problem!" I yelled back. This group, with the exception of one, has been a really good group. I didn't realize that not everyone has a cold side. Dauntless may be changed back to the way it used to be. And it's because of this group. This one group could change the way Dauntless is run. I don't know how the Dauntless-born act, but the transfers were so caring. They truly believed in small acts of bravery. Not power or violent acts. They believed that true bravery and courage lies within you, not within a gun. Protecting someone you care about is much braver than being the one to be able to beat someone out.

And just when I really started to like this group, they were all going to just forget what Tobias and I had taught them. Except for maybe Jessie and Mike. I thought that we were starting to become good friends.

But everyone else would just forget what we did for them. We taught them what they needed to do to survive here. We taught them what it takes to be Dauntless. And they're just going to forget it all. They're going to forget who helped them live this life. They're going to take all the credit for themselves.

That's when I got a shooting pain in my gut. I felt an odd warmth on my thighs. I looked down and saw blood. Why was I bleeding? Why was this happening? What was going on?

That's when I blacked out.

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Now I must be honest. I completely surprised myself by adding that last part. Not just the problem with Tris, but the whole rant in her mind about the initiates. I guess that I must be releasing my own anger. Ranting about my own problems through my story. I don't know why though. I often find myself expressing my own emotions through my story, and I really think it helps. A lot. But I don't know why I have all these emotions wrapped up inside of me. I just realized im ranting again. Sorry 'bout that. New chapter by Friday. Tomorrow if you're lucky. **

**And I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means sooooo much to me. Oh! And a name has been decided. But will it be necessary? Who knows? ONLY ME!**

**~A**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. I am very angry today. And it all revolves around one subject. But I decided to not take my anger out on you guys and post my chapter. So, here you go!**

Chapter 28

**Tobias P.O.V**

After the ranks were showed, Mike and Jessie came over to us. Jessie wrapped Tris in a hug.

"Congratulations!" I yelled at Mike.

"Thanks!" he shouted back. "You two are amazing instructors!"

I nodded at him in gratitude. When Tris broke off the hug, she looked confused. She looked down. My eyes followed hers. There was blood on her thighs. She gave me a scared look. Then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

Something was going horribly wrong. Jessie was staring at the heap on the ground that was Tris. Mike was shouting at people to get back. I picked Tris up and carried her to the infirmary. That place seemed to be her home lately.

I just hoped this would be like the last couple times. In and out in a couple days. Last time she wasn't even in there for a day.

Maybe they missed something when she was in there. Maybe there had been some internal damage.

Jessie and Mike came with me as I brought Tris into the infirmary.

Doctor Hart was standing at the front desk. When he turned around, shcock was present on his face. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "She just started bleeding!"

"Ok," he said. "Just calm down. We're going to see what the problem is." I set Tris on a bed and they took her away. Jessie was still in shock. She has been still as a rock. Mike was trying to talk to her, but it was like she didn't hear him. I knew how to deal with this because it just happened to Tris. When Al jumped she was like this.

I walked up to Mike and told him to hug her. That was probably going to be the only way to help her relax. He listened to me and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug and silent tears started falling down her face. I could hear Mike whispering encouraging words into her ear.

I sat down against the wall and put my head in my hands. Why was this happening? Why couldn't we just have a chance to start our family? Was it not meant to be? This situation was so overwhelming. What was wrong with just wanting a happy life?

This was pushing me over te edge. Everytime something seemed to be going our way, something happened and screwed it up again.

I sat against the wall for what seemed like hours. After awhile, Jessie and Mike sat against the wall next to me.

"How long have we been here?" asked Jessie. I just shrugged my shoulders. Something was surprising me though. Why hasn't Christina been in here? Or Uriah? They were supposed to be her bestfriends. But they werennt here. Two former initiates that we have only known for a couple weeks were here. Did those two not know what happened? How could they not have?

I pushed myself of the ground and started towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Mike.

"To find out where Tris' friends are," I told him. I stormed out of the infirmary. First I headed for Christina and Will's apartment. I pounded my fist against the door.

"Coming!" I heard from inside the apartment. Christina opened the door. "Hey Four. What do you need? Is Tris with you?" she asked.

"No," I said, trying to contain my anger. "Tris is not with me. Didn't you see what happened earlier? Didn't you see a big crowd go silent and surround a tiny area? Or were you too busy being attached to Wills face?"

"I can kiss my husband whenever I want Four!" she exclaimed.

"How could you be so absorbed in that to not notice what was going on. You were pretty close to us." I seethed.

"Sorry that I like to kiss my husband sometimes!" she yelled at me. "Why don't you just leave!" Christina slammed the door.

"Just to let you know." I houted into the apartment. "Tris is in the infirmary! And two initiates she barely knows are in there waiting for news instead of her so-called bestfriend!"

*Page Break*

I left to find Uriah right after I yelled at Christina. She never came back out of her apartment, but I guess I didn't really wait that long. I fortunately came across Uriah as I was walking to his apartment.

"Hey Four," he said. "Did something happen to Tris? I heard from some initiate that some blonde chick collapsed right after they showed the ranks."

"That was Tris," I said.

"Is she ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I was just coming to find you and see if you knew. I thought her bestfriends should be told since I hadn't seen them in the infirmary. "

"I'm sorry man," he said. "I didn't know it was Tris."

"It's alright." I told him. "I just flipped on Christina,"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she was close to us when it happened." I began. "But she was to busy kissing Will to know what was happening."

"Wow," was all he said. Together, we walked back to the infirmary. When we arrived, Christina still wasn't there. Not that I really cared.

Jessie and Mike were now standing. They looked like they were in a deep conversation. Was it about Tris?

"Did you guys hear anything?" I asked.

"I was just coming out to tell you." That was Doctor Hart.

"How's Six?" asked Jessie. Doctor Hart looked momentarily confused. He mustve realized that Six and Tris were the same person because he soon regained his composure.

"Six is doing fine," he revealed. "It's the baby im worried about." My heart began to sink. Our baby was dead. "There was a small tear in Six's uterus that we missed. It got a little bigger and that's where the blood came from. We managed to reapir the damage. We are doing an ultrasound in a little bit to see if the baby is alright. I'm hopeful, but I'm not promising anything."

Hope surged through me. My baby might not be dead! Knowing Tris was fine and possinly the baby was so relieving.

"Do you know what caused the tear to get bigger?" asked Mike.

"It could've been anything." said Doctor Hart. "She could've slept wrong and did something. It could've even been a hug. We will most likely never know." And with that, he turned and walked away.

I looked at Mike and Jessie, expecting to see happiness. But instead, Jessie looked mortified.

"Jessie?" I asked. "Whats wrong?"

"I think I caused this," she whispered.

I remembered how Jessie and Tris shared a hug after they showed the rankings. Doctor Hart said a hug could've caused the tear to get bigger. Tris started to bleed after she broke the hug.

"Jessie," Mike said, trying to soothe her. "This was not your fault."

"Yeah," I said, backing Mike up, also letting Jessie know that I didn't blame her. "The tear was already there. It could've been anything,"

"But it happened after _I _hugged her." Jessie argued. "The doctor just said it could've been a hug."

"Jessie, listen to me." I said. "This was not your fault. It was Tesa's. Blame her. She started this whole thing. You mustn't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

Jessie didn't say anything more. She just held her head up and wiped the tears off her face.

Doctor Hart returned once more.

"She's asking for you three," he said, gesturing to Jessie, Mike, and I.

We followed him into her room. I stopped him in the doorway. "What did the ultrasound say?" I asked him.

"She wanted to tell you," Doctor Hart gave me a weak smile. It didn't make me feel very good.

"Four?" a quiet voice said. I rushed into the room.

"I'm here," I assured her.

"Our baby," she began. "Its alright. Our baby's ok! Doctor Hart said that the tear didn't disrupt anything!"

**Yay! The baby is ok! Everything is fine! They're lucky that this isn't reality and I can do whatever I want in thi story. Real life sucks. Why cant I just be a book character? Please review! I love reading every single one! It makes my day. Love you guys!**

**~A**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I have the next chapter for you! I don't think it's all that great but I finally got it.**

Chapter 29

**Tris P.O.V**

**3 Days Later**

I was extremely happy when I got to get out of the infirmary. Tobias made sure that I stayed until almost every test was run on me. I was poked and prodded all day. I had CT's done, MRI's, even x-rays. Even though I didn't have any broken bones. When Tobias finally ran out of reasons to keep me here, I finally got to go home.

Tobias filled me in on what has been happening. Jessie chose to take the government job. Mike chose ambassador to the factions. I really didn't care about the others. I wouldn't be seeing half of them anymore anyways.

I walked out of the infirmary with a huge smile on my face. My baby is ok. I am ok. Tobias is ok. My life is ok. Right now, everything is ok.

For some reason I was full of energy. All this happiness was making me insanely giddy. I entwined Tobias' hand with mine and kissed him on the lips. He smiled down at me and kissed me again. I think happiness was starting to take over him too, because soon we were laughing loudly at nothing in particular. People were looking at us like we were crazy. But we didn't care.

When we got to the apartment, we jumped on the bed and laughed some more. We shared many kisses. Usually we weren't so childish, but we allowed ourselves to do it just this once. It was nice to let go for once.

Our newfound energy didn't last very long though. After only about 15 minutes we were out cold on the bed. By the time we woke up, it was night time, and neither of us wanted to sleep. All we had done that day was sleep. There was no way we could sleep anymore.

Since everyone else was most likely asleep, we couldn't go out and wander through the Pit. So instead, we just stayed up and lay on the couch. Tobias' arms were wrapped around stomach. His lips were brushing my neck repeatedly. Sometimes he'd move to my shoulder or just under my jaw. It was a very nice feeling.

I must have drifted off at some point because the next time I opened my eyes, we were in the same position, but we were back on the bed.

Tobias shifted to his back, one of his arms still around me. I laid my head on his chest. Either he was already awake or my movement disturbed him, because soon he was stroking my hair.

"Morning," I mumbled. "At least I think its morning,"

He chuckled softly. "It's morning. You fell asleep on me last night."

"I know. Sorry," I told him.

Tobias chuckled again. He pulled me into a bear hug. "You feeling ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Just making sure I didn't let you out of the infirmary to quickly," he replied.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. Everything's fine." I told him.

"I believe you," he said into my hair. We lay there like that for a while. It was disturbed by Tobias saying, "I have to go to work." I had completely forgotten about work. There were no initiates to train anymore. And that means I have to go to the tattoo parlor again.

I always hated having to go back there, but this year, I was almost relieved. This year has been particularly stressful. I made two good friends, but I also had several near-death experiences. And a lot of them were caused by an initiate. Particularly Tesa.

Tobias and I reluctantly got up. We bustled around the apartment, trying to find either food or clothes or some other thing. We walked down the hall together and before we parted ways, I received a kiss on the cheek.

I walked into the tattoo parlor with a smile on my face. "Hey Tori."

"Tris," she said. "You're back. A couple customers complained that their favorite tattoo artist was gone. You've become very popular among the clients."

"Really?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah," Tori replied. "I was starting to get annoyed with people asking if you were working."

I just laughed. I got set up at my station and waited for the customers to trickle in. My first costumer was Jessie.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when I saw her. "How're you doing?"

"I'm feeling a little swamped." She admitted. "Being a new leader is a bit stressful. I have decided to get my first tattoo."

"Well I can help you there," I told her. "What do you want?"

"I want something on my ribs," she said.

"Any design in particular?" I asked.

"Yeah," she began. "I want a number eight. But not just the number eight. I want it filled with my fears."

"That's a good idea." I said. "Eight fears. That's pretty low. And are you sure you want to share your fears with me?"

"Yeah," she replied, sounding confident. "And may I ask how many fears you have?"

"Sure," I said. "I originally had seven fears. But a couple years ago, I overcame one of them."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Now, what are your fears?"

"Enclosed spaces, doctors, losing my younger sister Anna, drowning, getting lost, being kidnapped, elevators and… commitment." She confessed.

"Ok I have an idea," I said. I started to draw a sketch. When I was done, I showed it to Jessie. She nodded in approval and told me I could begin. I sterilized her ribs on the left side and began. I outlined the eight and mentally cut it into eight different sections. I put in a ring, a body of water, a man in a mask, a grave stone with the name Anna on it, a doctors mask, an elevator, an internal view of a small space, and a small forest. It took a while, but I pulled it off. I filled in all extra space with a grey-blue ink.

I put a large bandage over the tattoo so it could heal.

"Thanks Tris," said Jessie.

"No problem," I replied. "It was my pleasure. I've never done a tattoo like this."

And with that, she left.

The rest of the day went slowly. I did a couple faction signs, weapons of mass destruction. Boring stuff. But it was a nice day. I didn't have to worry about being attacked by an initiate. I didn't have to try and focus on someone else's pain instead of my own. I was quite relieved.

I got to the apartment and Tobias wasn't there yet. I wasn't quite sure what he did in the control room, but I did know it took up a lot of his time. By the time he did get home, it was pretty late.

For some reason, I was wiped out. Tobias seemed to be too. I was about to fall sleep until there was a loud knock on the door. I slowly got up and walked over.

I opened the door to see Jessie. She looked a little worried.

"What do you need Jessie?" I asked her.

"People are coming." She said.

"Who?"

"They're trying to change us." I heard a hint of panic in her voice. "They are going to change the way we run Dauntless."

**Now I'm not completely back. I still have a busy schedule for a while. I just hope that I will be home more often now. But I finally decided to add my other characters. I just hope I don't run out of ideas. If you have any, please review or PM me!**

**~A**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know I said that I would have a chapter by Sunday, but plans change. Sorry about that. I was just really busy. **

Chapter 30

I waited for Jessie to tell me she was kidding, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she definitely wasn't. People are going to come to Dauntless. They are going to change the way we live. The way we run things. Who are these people? Who do they think they are?

"When?" I asked.

"In three days," she said in a whisper.

Tobias needed to hear this. I ushered Jessie inside and told her to sit on the couch. I went into the bedroom and shook Tobias. "Wake up." I told him.

"Why," he moaned.

"Tobias," I whispered harshly. "Get up. Now."

"Fine," He shook the blankets off and rolled out of bed. "What's so important that I need to be woken up in the middle of the night?"

I didn't answer him. I just walked back out by Jessie. She looked very deep in thought. "Jessie, can you please tell Four what you just told me." I asked her. Jessie took a deep breath.

"Today, the leaders were talking." She began. "I was in the room and I was writing stuff down. But I was also listening to what they were saying. Their voices were filled with distress and some even had hints of fear. They were talking about four people. One from each of the other factions. Apparently all of the other leaders decided that Dauntless needs to be changed. That we need to be different. And now, these people are coming here. In three days."

Tobias did not speak. It was almost like I could see gears turning in his head. It was obvious that his mind was racing a mile a minute. Just like mine. His deep blue eyes met mine. I could tell he was worried. It was written all over his face. "They're going to try and make us less violent." He said. "They're going to try and change our initiation and have them not fight. They are going to try and make us do a different approach. They are going to try and change us. And it won't be good like they think it will."

All three of us sat in silence. None of knew how we were going to handle this. We didn't know if we could. This was big. Correction. This was massive. "We won't let them." I whispered. "We won't let them change us. We can't."

"But how?" asked Jessie.

"We'll figure something out." I assured her. "Why don't you go? I'm sure Mike is getting worried."

Jessie just nodded. She got up, walked over to the door, and left. I was glad that Jessie had informed me of this. Tobias and I needed to form a plan.

"Come on Tris," he said, helping me off the couch. "Let's get some sleep."

"Wait. Aren't we going to talk about this?" I asked.

"We still have time to talk." He told me. "Right now, I just want to go to sleep with my wife." Tobias kissed my forehead. It gave me butterflies whenever he called me his wife. He rarely called me that. It made me feel good though. It made me feel wanted.

When we got back in the bedroom, we crawled under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around me as I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered into my hair.

I would've said 'I love you too,' but I was too far gone.

*Page Break*

When I woke up, I got ready for another day of work at the tattoo parlor. Tobias was already gone, but he did leave me a muffin. He was very thoughtful. Except that I threw it up not even fifteen minutes later. And that made me late for work. Thankfully, Tori is a very understanding person.

Last night's conversation replayed in my mind over and over again. Four people are coming. They are coming to change the way we run things. I tried absentmindedly to formulate a plan, but nothing seemed to come to mind. The Erudite part of my brain wasn't working like it usually did.

I wasn't really paying much attention to the ink I was putting on my customers. I still did a good job, but I wasn't feeling it today. There was too much going on in my head. I guess Tori could tell I was distracted because she told me to go home and rest.

I got back to the apartment and sat down on the couch. All I knew is that we are going to have to prove to this group that Dauntless is completely functional. Even though I t has flaws. Everyone and everything had flaws. People needed to see that. And I thought that each faction decided how they would run things there. Why aren't they attacking the flaws in the other factions as well?

The next time I opened my eyes I was on the bed. Tobias must have brought me in here. I walked to the living room to find Tobias passed out on the couch. I gently shook his arm.

"Wha…" he slurred as he awoke.

"You can sleep in the bed, you know." I told him.

He swung his legs off the couch and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep out here. I brought you to bed then came out here to think and then fell asleep."

"Come on," I grabbed his hand, pulled him up, and led him to the bedroom. When we lay down, our lips met. A surge of happiness rushed through me. I often wondered how this amazing guy was mine. He could've had any girl he wanted, but he chose me. He loved me. He chose me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more," he whispered.

"I doubt it," I said, smirking.

"How much do you wanna bet?"

I kissed him again. "Let's bet on something different. Not because I think I'd lose. Just because I think it would be a little harder to do."

Tobias smiled at me. "So what do propose we bet on?"

"I know it's a bit early, but we should make a bet about the baby." I proposed.

"Like about its gender?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. If it's a girl, you get to name it. If it's a boy, I get to name it." I said.

"Sounds like a deal." He kissed my forehead. "But I'm going to win."

"If you say so."

**I'm sorry if that sucked. I am just very angry at the moment. Some writers just need to know when to stop. If they're writing crap, they should just quite. But sometimes they don't get the picture. And I am also in a lot of physical pain at the moment. So I'm sorry for the lateness. I should start updating earlier by next week.**

**~A**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello. I have returned! My last day of Drivers Ed is tomorrow! And then I can update more quickly. Except this weekend. I have a tournament this weekend. Or Tuesdays. I have basketball on Tuesdays.**

Chapter 31

*Day of Arrival*

When I woke up, my thoughts immediately flew to what was happening today. They newcomers weren't coming until late, but I kept wishing that they wouldn't come at all.

Yesterday, I told Tori that I would be taking the day off. I told her I had to work on some things and she seemed to believe me. What I was really doing was something I shouldn't be. I was going to Abnegation. I needed to see my father.

I haven't seen him since the day I left. He doesn't know anything that's happened in my life the past four years. I was going to ask him about this situation. If he agreed, and if he did, why? I needed to know what prompted this. But I also decided that I was going to tell him about the baby.

Since Tobias was still sleeping, I knew that it must be early. I was planning on telling him of my plan when he woke up. I was guessing that he wouldn't approve. That he would try to make me not go. But I wasn't going to let him stop me.

I lay awake for about an hour, just thinking. My plan was pretty simple. I'd hop on a train, jump off in the Abnegation sector, go to my house and find my dad, and then I'd bombard him with questions.

Beside me, Tobias started to stir. His deep blue eyes slowly opened and immediately met mine.

"Good morning," I told him.

"Morning." he muttered.

"I'm going to Abnegation today. To talk to my father."

That woke him up completely. "You're doing what?" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to Abnegation so I can talk to my father." I repeated.

"No you're not!" He was almost yelling. "That's too dangerous!"

I knew he would act this way. "Did you just call Abnegation dangerous?" I asked.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said sternly. His eyes were blazing with anger. "The leaders would kill you if they caught you there! Why do you need to talk to your dad anyway?"

"First off, the Jessie is a leader and she wouldn't kill me." I began.

"Leader-in-training," Tobias corrected.

"Whatever. I won't get killed because I won't get caught. I have to ask my dad about these people." I told him.

"I'm not letting you go." He protested. "It's too dangerous. Especially now." His fingertips grazed my stomach.

"It would be just as dangerous even if I wasn't pregnant!" I exclaimed. "It's not like I'm seven months along!"

"You are not going." Tobias said firmly.

"You can't stop me." I retorted.

"I can try." And with that, he rolled out of bed. He quickly got ready and left. Slamming the door on his way out.

I knew he was going to go to Christina and Will. He was going to get them to babysit me. But I would be gone before they got here. I quickly put on a tight black hoodie and some dark sweatpants. I brushed my teeth and threw on some sneakers.

As I walked out the door, I thought of when the next train would be coming through. It was ten to seven and the trains came by each hour. I quickly walked to the tracks. I could faintly hear the sound of the train barreling down the tracks. As it came closer, I prepared myself to jump. I lifted myself into the train car with ease.

I scooted deeper into the train car, thinking about how I would greet my father. I would deal with that when I actually got there.

The train ride eventually came to a close. I jumped off and landed on both feet. My former house wasn't too far from the train tracks. I kept to the shadows, keeping my head down as I walked passed buildings. Eventually, I reached the familiar street that I used to live on.

As I looked for the right house, I began to grow nervous. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to go about this yet.

My feet stopped right in front of my destination. I walked up to the door, the nervousness growing with every step.

I was about to knock on the door when my hand stopped. _C'mon Tris. Don't be such a pansy cake. _I forced myself to hit the door. I made two, barely audible knocks. The next three weren't too much louder. The next six were loud enough to actually be heard.

I could hear soft footsteps moving towards me. I could tell that they were my mothers. Relief flooded through me. I was so happy that I would be talking to my mother first.

When she opened the door, a small smile appeared on her face. "Hello Beatrice," she said.

"Hi mom," I said weakly.

"What brings you hear?" she asked.

"I actually came here to talk to dad." I revealed.

"Come in," she ushered.

I walked through the door I used to go through every day. As I sat down at the table, I heard my dad's voice.

"Who was at the door Natalie?" he asked from the next room.

"Can you please come to the kitchen dear." My mother responded.

My father's footsteps came closer. He stopped in the doorway. His eyes burned into mine. To him, I was a traitor.

"Beatrice," That was his greeting. I almost thought he was going to turn around and leave. But he didn't. Instead, he sat down in the chair across from me.

"Hey dad," I managed to get out.

"Why did you come here?" His voice was blunt.

"I came to ask about these people that are supposed to be coming to Dauntless." I said.

"What about them?"

"Why are they coming." I questioned.

He paused before speaking. "Some of us feel that Dauntless is getting too violent. Too out of control. There needs to be a change."

"Are you one of those people?" This, to me, was the most important question.

My father hesitated. "No," he finally said. "I do not think that there needs to be a change."

"Why do the other leaders think that there does." I asked intently.

"They think that the Dauntless might try to overthrow the government." He revealed.

"That's insane," I said. My father merely nodded.

"Is that all?" My father asked as he started to stand.

"Not exactly," I told him. I also stood. "Do you remember Tobias?"

"Marcus Eaton's kid?" My dad seemed puzzled on why he was brought up.

"Yes," I said. "We are… We're married." My father's eyes grew very wide. "And we're expecting."

He almost tripped over his chair. "You and that traitor are married? And… and you're pregnant?"

I nodded slowly.

"I see," he said, trying to keep calm. "Well, I guess you should get going." And with that, he exited the room.

"It was good to see you dear," said my mother. I hadn't even realized she was still in the room. "Congratulations," she whispered.

I nodded in thanks. As I left, a sad smile formed on her face. It killed me to leave her. But I had to.

As I walked back to the tracks, I thought about my new information. It wasn't much, but it was something.

When I pulled myself into the train car, I got startled so bad I almost fell out. In the same car was Tobias. And he looked pissed.

**Ok. I am psyched. My story is like tenth highest for reviews. That is insane! I love all of you guys so much! It means a lot whenever someone reviews. It makes my day. So please. Review right now! I will give shout outs to the first 5 reviewers! And also, follow me on instagram! It's a fandom account. My username is be_brave123 Right now, I'm in hunger games mode so all of my pictures are about that. But never fear! I will have some Divergent pictures soon! Again, review and follow me on instagram!**

**I love you all so much!**

**~A**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys! I have the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. And if you would, please read the others note at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 32

"Hey Tris," Tobias said in an angry tone.

He glared at me with a lot of intensity. His look was very intimidating, but I refused to back down.

"Hey," I said back.

"You went." He observed.

"Yes I did." I replied. "And I don't regret it."

He was still staring me down. And I still refused to look away first.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked me. This was a surprise. I thought he was going to scold me for still going. Not question me on what information I gathered. I looked at him quizzically.

"Just because I didn't want you to go, doesn't mean I still don't want to know the news." He said.

"The other factions think that Dauntless is going to try and take over the government." I revealed.

Tobias stood there in silence. It was like I could see the gears turning in his head. He was thinking of possible things to make them think that. I think he was having trouble coming up with any.

"The only thing that could give them that impression would be when Eric tried to team up with Jeanine." He said. "But that was a couple years ago. And Eric's dead. So what is the trigger?"

"I have no idea," We stood in silence for a couple minutes. In that silence, I decided to tell Tobias about the other half of the conversation with my dad. "The people aren't the only thing I talked to my dad about."

"It wasn't?" Tobias asked, puzzled.

"No," I told him. "I also talked about us."

"Did you tell him about the baby?" he questioned.

I nodded. "He wasn't happy about us being married or about the baby. That's when he told him to leave."

He embraced me for the first time today. "We'll go and talk to him together. As soon as the train gets back to the Abnegation sector. He can't just shut you out like that." He assured me.

It was a good thing our talk lasted awhile. Mostly due to the silence. But we were soon back in the Abnegation sector.

We jumped off the train together. The walk to my parents' house was silent. Our hands were interlocked and our heads were down. We figured people wouldn't recognize us, but we'd rather be safe than sorry.

This time Tobias knocked. Once again, my mother answered the door. She looked a little puzzled to see me again. Especially since Tobias was with me.

"Are you here to talk your father again?" she asked quietly.

We both nodded.

"Sit down and I'll go get him."

We sat down next to each other at the kitchen table. When my father walked in, he immediately stiffened. Tobias being here obviously didn't sit well with him. But he did indeed sit down with us.

"Hello again Beatrice. Tobias." He said.

"Hello Mr. Prior." Both Tobias and I agreed that he would do most of the talking. "I assume you know what we are here to talk about." My father nodded. "Tris told me that you did not approve of our marriage. Or the fact that we are expecting a child."

"Honestly, I don't approve of either." My dad revealed. "I think you are too young to be married and especially too young to be having a child. And I also don't approve of the fact that you," he directed his voice towards Tobias. "Went against Abnegation and your father and transferred to Dauntless. You let your Marcus get attacked by lies."

His little outburst made me pretty angry. "So I'm not a traitor for transferring, but he is? That doesn't make any sense to me." I told him.

"I did not approve of your choice either Beatrice. But you didn't leave me to deal with harsh accusations that are completely false." He said angrily.

I wanted to yell at him that the accusations weren't false. But I knew it wasn't my place. If Tobias wanted to set him straight, then he should be the one to do it. I looked at him expectantly, waiting to see if he would say something. But he didn't say anything at first. He kissed my forehead and brought his attention back to my father.

"If you knew half of what I did, you wouldn't be so quick to trust Marcus Eaton." Tobias said a bit harshly. This took my father by surprise.

"What do you mean?" My dad asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. You are too close to Marcus to assume anything otherwise." Tobias shot at him.

"Well, I guess that you don't need to say anything more then. You are free to leave." My father announced.

"We're not leaving." Tobias stated. "I am not letting you dismiss your daughter like that. She is under a lot of stress right now. She doesn't need you adding anymore."

My dad was taken aback. I don't think he ever expected to be spoken to like that.

"She is having this baby. To Dauntless standards, she is not too young. She isn't going to get doubtful just because her dad doesn't like it. You don't control her life. She doesn't have to listen to you anymore. She is my wife and the mother of my child. Either you deal with it, or you don't. You have to choose whether or not you want your daughter to respect you or not."

The room went silent. I cannot believe Tobias said some of those things to my dad. I am glad he stood up for me, but I don't want my father to hate him. The expression on my father's face was hard to read. It seemed to be a cross of anger and respect.

"I see." He finally said. "I can see how protective you are over my daughter. And how much you care for her. And I can finally understand what she sees in you. No one has ever spoken to me like that. But it was obviously needed. You have definitely earned my respect Tobias. But, not to sound rude, I do have a lot of work to do. So I would appreciate it if you would leave so I can get back to it."

"That is understandable," Tobias replied. "We'll go and let you get back to your work."

I gave my mom a small smile as we walked out. She returned it as she opened the door for us.

"'Bye," I said quietly. As soon as we exited my parents' house, Tobias leaned down and kissed me.

"That went well," he whispered. I simply nodded. We walked down the street and towards the train tracks. We hopped on the train and sat against the wall. I had no idea what time it was, but I figured that our guests would be coming fairly soon.

"Thank you," I told Tobias.

"No problem." Tobias said, kissing me on the head. "Anything for you."

I could tell I was blushing fiercely. I turned my face so he didn't see it.

*Page Break*

As soon as we got back into the Dauntless compound, Jessie found us immediately.

"They're here," she informed us. "And they want to meet you two."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you guys were both ranked 1st. And you have the lowest amount of fears. Also you are instructors." She replied.

Just as she finished speaking, Max appeared. And he wasn't alone. "Four, Six. Just the people I was looking for."

With him were four adults who looked like they were in their early twenties. There were three girls and one guy.

The man was tall. Taller than Tobias. He was at least 6'5". He had a long face and extremely dark brown eyes. They were almost as dark as his hair which was pitch black. He wore a dark business-like suit. Also, he looked pretty muscular. Not Tobias muscular, but muscular nonetheless. And he had this briefcase. The way he held gave me the impression that he might sleep with it under his pillow. The way his dark eyes ran over me made me feel like extremely intimidated, but like usual, I didn't back down.

One of the ladies was about my height. She had long brown hair, which was lined with faint golden streaks. She, like the man, also had extremely dark eyes. Her lips were full and red, like she uses permanent lipstick. Her nose was small and she looked nice. I wasn't sure if that would last though.

The next girl was taller. Probably about 5'9". she seemed energetic and a bit perky. Her skin was very pale, like she has never been out in the sun. Her hair was long and a beautiful light brown. What really through me off were her eyes. She was obviously wearing contacts because her eyes were a bright purple. It threw me off. I thought that if she didn't wear them that she would look a lot prettier.

The last girl was also tall. Not as tall as the girl next to her, but not much shorter. She was lean and fairly athletic looking. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length and a deep chocolate brown. Her cheek bones were high but completed her face. Her almond shaped eyes were a beautiful bright green. She looked very bubbly and also a bit sneaky.

Max introduced them in the order I had assessed them. "This is Jason Lawrence, Bella Lynn Sawyer, Gwendolyn Parks, and Elena Sallino."

I knew that when everyone found out why they were here, all hell would break loose.

**The next update will be either tomorrow or Tuesday. After that, there won't be an update for a while. I will be attending a wedding and without computer access. I don't know how long I will be gone, but it will be probably a week. Sorry guys. And also. Follow me on instagram! And if you do, comment your fanfiction username so I can possibly give you a shoutout. Comment it on one of my Divergent photos. And one more thing, as you should know, I am co-writing 'Next to You.' If you read and have some ideas, please PM me. Both IAmDivergent246 and I are having troubles thinking off ideas. Please help! Sorry for the long authors note. I love you guys! Please Review!**

**~A**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello. I know I'm long overdue for a chapter. But I honestly had nothing that propelled me to write a chapter. And then I was gone for a while. And I forgot about the shoutouts so here they are: katraj0908, LaStoria, molliekatherine10,tinkseh, and Littledolphin2000. **

Chapter 33

I reluctantly put a small smile on my face and shook everyone's hand. Max didn't need to tell me what factions each of them came from. It was obvious by how they dressed. But Max told us anyway.

"Gwendolyn or 'Gwen,' is from Abnegation. Jason is from Erudite. Elena is from Amity. And Bella is from Candor."

"Nice to meet you," Tobias said. "I'm Four and this is Six."

"Your names are numbers?" asked Bella.

"Yes." I said. "Is something wrong with that?"

Before Bella could reply, Jason opened his mouth. "Their actual names aren't numbers. It's the amount of fears they have." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You must be really smart to figure that out," Elena said to Jason. It seems like someone has a little crush.

"Yes." I said a bit sarcastically. "Absolutely brilliant."

Jason glared at me. Tobias saw this and put his arm around me protectively. Bella raised her eyes at this.

Gwen, who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke up. "Yes, yes. We all agree that Jason is a genius. Can we get down to business now?"

I have never seen a sassy Abnegation. This Gwen character was starting to grow on me. Even though we just met.

"Yes." Max said. I realized he was glaring at Jason. It gave me the feeling that they had some kind of past. Maybe Jason transferred from Dauntless. Max is pretty young. Maybe they were friends but then Jason transferred and Max felt betrayed. Whatever it was, Max obviously wasn't over it. "These four are going to be going over the Dauntless initiation with you two. You can go to the leaders meeting room."

As Max led us to our destination, there was silence. There was a lot of tension in the air as we walked along. Max opened a door and ushered us in. He didn't enter the room. Instead, he turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Let's begin." Gwen said, breaking the intense silence. "Will you please explain how Dauntless initiation works?"

Tobias began to explain. "After the choosing ceremony, the new initiates run and jump onto a moving train. As soon as they choose Dauntless, initiation begins. After a little train ride, they jump onto the roof of a building. If they don't get on the train, they're factionless. If they don't jump off the train, they're factionless. If they don't make it onto the roof, they're dead." Tobias paused to take a breath. "Then, Max," Jason glowered at his name. "introduces them to Dauntless. The he says they have to jump off of the roof. The first jumper goes, and then the rest follow. They jump onto a net. Then we give them a tour of the compound. After that, the first stage of initiation begins."

"And what is the first stage of initiation exactly?" asked Bella.

"It's physical stuff. We teach them how to shoot guns and how to fight." I explained.

"They fight each other. Correct?" asked Jason.

"Yes. They learn hand-to-hand combat by fighting each other." I said.

"Why is it necessary for them to learn how to fight and shoot?" asked Gwen.

"In case they need to protect themselves." Tobias told them. "If they or someone they love is under attack, they need to be able to try and get rid of the threat."

"And what, exactly, is that threat?" questioned Gwen.

"Most of the time, it is other people. We live in a dangerous world. You never know when someone is going to try and stab you in the back." Tobias paused. "Sometimes it's your own family." I knew Tobias was thinking about Marcus.

Jason looked at Tobias suspiciously, as if he knew Tobias' secret. Or at least knew that last line meant something to him. I had the feeling that Jason had done a fair amount of research on us.

"But no other faction feels the need to do this," said Elena. "People get attacked there too, but we don't teach our initiates to fight. That will provoke bad behavior from them."

"I know, but this is the faction who believes in bravery. That is not what the other factions believe in. It doesn't provoke bad behavior, it reveals strength. And also gives you the power to stand up for what you believe in." Tobias retorted.

"Enough on that," interrupted Jason. "What about the other stages?"

"In the second stage," I began. "We put the initiates through simulations. We do this to show them fear. Not to scare them, but to teach them."

The four didn't appear to care very much about the fear simulations.

"And the next stage?" asked Bella.

"The last and final stage," Tobias started to explain. "is when we put the initiates through their fear landscapes. It is the shortest part of initiation and the part that matters the most. It is the part that decides whether you stay or go. You could be the best at fighting, but if you do bad in thee fear landscape, you could end up factionless."

"And why do you put them through these fear landscapes?" asked Jason. "To scare them?"

"No." I said. "Like stage two, we do it to teach them. We show them there fears-"

Bella cut me off. And I wanted to slap her for it. "So they can overcome them?" she assumed. "But no one can be fearless Six."

"The point isn't to become fearless," I shot at her. "That's impossible. We want them to learn to control their fears. That is the only way they will be able to function if they come face to face with one of them."

"I see," said Gwen. "That is an interesting initiation."

"Now it's our turn for questions." Tobias said.

Before he could ask anything, Jason spoke. "No one said you got to ask anything Four." He spat out the nickname like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "This isn't about us. It's about the corrupt initiation you people perform here!"

"Corrupt?" I exclaimed. "You think were corrupt?" he nodded smugly. "What about Candor? They make you spill your guts out in front of everybody! They don't seem to care that some of the things people keep to themselves are painful. People knowing they're secrets could destroy them! Who cares about honesty when your life is going to be ruined anyways?"

"Now listen here you-" Bella tried to say, defending her faction.

"Shut it Sawyer!" I growled at her. "Now I know nothing about Erudite initiation, but I do know for a fact that some of your faction members are pretty twisted. Like Jeanine. She tried to brainwash the Dauntless members. She tried to make them her army and destroy the lives of the Abnegation! She wanted to take over the government! And you call us corrupt. Now, tell me Jason. Were you one of her pathetic followers?"

"What I do in Erudite is none of your concern." He snarled.

"Exactly! So what we do in Dauntless is none of yours!" I shot back at him. I was starting to lose control of my anger. My words were spilling out of my mouth before I could even think about it. I was so infatuated with hate and anger that I couldn't help it.

"It is our concern when you people are trying to take over the government!" Jason shouted.

"ERUDITE IS THE ONE WHO WANTED TO TAKE OVER!" I yelled.

"Six," Tobias whispered. "Calm down." I realized that I was standing. And Gwen was looking at me in shock. Like she couldn't imagine that all that rage could come from someone so small. Bella looked furious that I had insulted her faction. And Elena just sat there with her eyes sealed shut. Like she was trying to shut out all the shouts and insults and violence. Being from Amity, I couldn't blame her.

"Please Jason," Tobias said calmly. "Tell us why you are under the impression that Dauntless is trying to take over the government."

Jason tried to regain his composure before he spoke. "Firstly, Eric. He plotted with Jeanine."

"Eric is dead," I muttered. Jason raised an eyebrow at me.

"He is?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Doesn't it say that in your little briefcase of knowledge?"

"How long ago?" he ignored my snide comment.

"About fifteen days ago, I think." I guessed. I wasn't completely sure, but I assumed it was close.

"Well," Jason said. "The other reason, is because you teach them how to fight. You could easily be forming an army to take over the government. We will be monitoring your daily lives for the next two or three weeks. If we find a probable cause, Dauntless initiation will be changed. If not, we will leave your compound and drop this whole issue."

Great. I thought to myself. We have to put up with these idiots for up to three weeks.

"Are we done here?" Tobias asked.

"For now," Jason said. He made me a bit uneasy. And I was glad to finally be able to leave the room.

Tobias grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. When Bella saw our connected hands, her eyes flared a bit. But it went as quickly as it came.

Please don't let her become like Tesa.

**Lately, I haven't been getting many reviews. And that means I have a lot of ghost readers. For those who aren't, thank you. For those who are, please review. It would mean a lot to me. And also, I got a review saying my story is a waste of time. This reader stopped at chapter three. All because I had Tobias shoot at Rachel. This reader thought that was stupid and that my story was a waste of time. I know Tobias is usually the responsible one, but he was teaching Rachel a lesson. He wasn't putting her in front of the target because he is sadistic like Eric. Now, do the rest of you think my story is a waste of time? **

**~A**


	34. Chapter 34

**I hated this chapter. Honestly I didn't know where to go with it. I hope you like it more than I do.**

Chapter 34

As Tobias and I walked back to the apartment, we ran into Christina. Tobias shot her a cold glare, and I was confused on why.

"Hey Tris!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Christina," I returned. "It's been awhile."

She looked a bit guilty. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't come and see you when you were in the infirmary. I was angry." Christina glanced at Tobias. It was quick, but I caught it.

I looked at him as I asked, "Why?"

Christina opened her mouth to explain, but Tobias cut you off. "You were in the infirmary for almost five hours, and I hadn't seen either her or Uriah. I walked over to her apartment and confronted her. I asked how she didn't see anything happen, since she was so close to us. I accused her of being too attached to Will's face to be focusing on her hurt best friend."

My gaze went from him, to Christina, and back again. I was angry at Christina for letting her anger at Tobias keep her from being with her best friend. But I was angry at Tobias for yelling at her like that.

"You both are so immature," I said. They both looked down, obviously knowing that I was right. I tugged on Tobias' hand, trying to get him to follow me. Before we left, I turned my head and said, "Nice bump Christina."

She blushed and continued on her way.

The rest of the walk was filled with meaningless chatter. We talked about nothing in particular, the subject was constantly changing. It was around seven o'clock. Too early for sleep. So Tobias and I stayed up for a while, sitting on the couch in silence. Tobias' long fingers were moving all around my flat stomach. It was kind of relaxing. But also a bit unnerving.

"When do you think you'll start showing?" Tobias whispered in my ear.

"Well, Christina is three months and she has a bump. So in about a month, maybe a month and a half I assume." I estimated. "Maybe a little less."

Tobias said no more. Instead, he began to plant light kisses on my jaw and neck. He was still rubbing my stomach as well. I turned into him, as if I was trying to bury myself in his chest. And that's how I fell asleep.

*Page Break*

-4 days later-

The next couple days passed by with a bit of havoc. The members of Dauntless found out why Jason, Elena, Gwen, and Bella were here. Max had trouble calming everyone down, but with the help of Tobias and myself, he managed to stop their protests. Even though they didn't like, they would have to deal with it for a while.

I also found out why Max and Jason despise each other so much. Max and Jason were indeed close friends. But they also happened to be after the same girl. The girl, however, fell for Jason. They dated for a while, and even though it tore Max apart, he put on a brave face and stuck by Jason. The girl was more in love with Jason than he was with her. Apparently, he wanted to break off their relationship, but he didn't have the guts to do it. So he figured that since his aptitude was Erudite, he'd go there and everything would be fine. But he broke that girl's heart. He didn't tell her he was transferring. Max tried to console her, but nothing would work. She ended up throwing herself into the Chasm to quit her suffering. Max then swore he would never forgive Jason.

The anger between the two men made it a bit hard to work with them. They never spoke to each other. They only made small references.

But, besides the slight upset with the members, everything has been going quite smoothly. There were no fights or problems so far. There was obviously jealousy from Bella, but she hasn't acted upon it yet. And for that, I was thankful.

Over those few days, a little bond started to grow between me and Gwen. She was the most outgoing person from Abnegation that I have ever met. She obviously distrusts Tobias. But she seems to like me. She sits by us at meal time as if she isn't here to change the way we live. Gwen surprisingly fits in well with Dauntless. I suspect that she is Divergent.

Elena, on the other hand, is obviously uncomfortable here. she doesn't like the rowdiness or the roughness that we Dauntless are accustomed to. Most of the time, she sticks close to Jason, who doesn't seem to mind. And what really unsettles me is that briefcase of his. I want to know what lies within it. But he never lets it out of his sight.

But today was the day Bella decided to act upon her jealousy. As Tobias and I were walking around the compound after lunch, she all of a sudden showed up in front of us. "Excuse me Four," she said, trying to sound cheery. "Will you please come with me? I really need to talk to you."

Tobias didn't move. He continued to grasp my hand as he look at Bella. Then he looked down at me.

"She can't come with." Bella said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'll be right back," Tobias promised. Before he left, he gave pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet, passionate. But it ended too soon. Bella's eyes flared.

"Let's go to my apartment," she said, obviously trying to annoy me.

"I'd rather not." Tobias said.

"fine," Bella said. "But we need to go somewhere more private." She directed her gaze at me.

Bella then grabbed Tobias by the elbow and led him away. I obviously wasn't going to let her try and seduce my husband, so of course I followed her. I kept a safe distance between us, but I didn't dare let her out of my sight. After about five minutes of stealthy following them, Bella and Tobias came to a stop.

"So, Four," she began, rubbing his arm as she spoke. "Do you think Dauntless should be changed?"

He brushed off her hand, annoyance filling his eyes. "Maybe some things should be." He revealed. "But not the things you think should be."

"Come on now," she said. "Don't get mad at me." She was trying to get closer to him, but he kept backing away. "Personally, I think the way _you _live should be changed."

Tobias found himself against the wall, unable to back up any farther. "And why is that?"

Bella pressed herself against him. "Because you deserve someone who is actually pretty. Someone who can actually fulfill your needs. Your wants. Your requirements. And that someone should be me."

"Now Bella," Tobias said. "I don't usually hit girls, but if you don't get off me, then you've left me with no choice."

I thought that now would be the perfect time to intervene. "I on the other hand, have no problem hitting girls." My voice startles her. "Now back off before I feel the need to punch you."

Bella glared at me, her eyes filled to the brim with hatred.

"Don't think this is over," she growled.

"Excuse me bitch," I snarled back. Tobias' eyes grew a bit wider at my language. "It was over before it even started." Bella muttered some nasty insults before she turned on her heels and sauntered away.

"Well," Tobias said. "The next two weeks are going to be great fun."

*Page Break*

-3 days later-

It's finally happened. The first fight between the four and a Dauntless member. And it happened to be Zeke. Jason was observing the groups of Dauntless down in the pit, and something he saw made him insult Dauntless as a whole. Zeke took great offense to this and started to argue with Jason. It grew into a fist fight. Both men were strong, and gave each other injuries. And that just gave three of the four more reason to think that Dauntless needed to be changed.

Gwen was the only one who thought Dauntless was fine. She is actually trying to convince the other three that Dauntless doesn't need changing. Gwen was actually pretty cool. She hung out with Jessie and I. Well, only when Tobias wasn't around. She told me that she thought I was too good for him. She thought that he was unpredictable and said that he would cheat on me.

It took a while to convince her that Tobias wouldn't be going anywhere. She only started to believe me when I told her we were married and currently expecting. But she was still wary of him. Even after I told her about the incident with Bella and how Tobias reacted, she still was unsure about him.

"I've never liked Bella." She revealed. "She's stuck up and acts like she's better than everyone. It doesn't surprise me that she tried to steal him from you."

"Ever since I talked about Candor initiation she's been trying to get back at me." I said. "It's only a matter of time that she tries something else."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so close to 500! I never expected my story to be read by so many people! Thank you so much! I love every single one of you! Let's set a new goal. How about 700?**

**~A**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok I know it's been awhile, but I have been busy. So busy I've almost exploded. I'll try to update as much as I can because starting next Saturday, I won't have any access for at least a week. Maybe two. And heads up. This chapter kinda sucks.**

Chapter 35

The next morning I woke up to the first day of morning sickness in a week. "Why does this have to start again?" I groaned. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it usually was. I got out of the bathroom and began to get ready for today's meeting. It's been a little more than a week and we are going to be discussing our progress. I know that Jason will find something to criticize, along with Bella. I think Elena is just going to go with whatever Jason says. And I hope Gwen will say everything is absolutely fine.

Tobias got up shortly after I did. We both got ready in silence, our only interaction being the occasional brushing of our arms. It wasn't awkward, but comfortable. Soon, we were on our way to the leaders meeting room. As we entered, we realized that Max and Jason were the only two in there. And they were screaming at each other.

"It's not my fault Tanya killed herself!" Jason was yelling.

"How is it not?" Max roared back.

"It's not like I pushed her into the chasm!"

"You just left her! You didn't even tell her you were transferring!"

"I thought it would be better that way!"

"How could it be better that way? You can't just disappear on a girl! They're extremely emotionally unstable."

Beside me, Tobias nodded slightly. So I punched him in the arm.

"How was I supposed to know she'd commit suicide?" Jason exclaimed.

"You saw how in love with you she was! You could've at least told her you were transferring!" Max yelled back.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried! I comforted her as best as I could! It was hard because the whole time, she cried, and cried, and cried! Over you! It's kinda hard to comfort the girl you've been in love with for years, when she's crying over your best friend! All I did was try to console her!"

"You obviously didn't do it well enough!"

"I tried my best." Max looked defeated, tired. "Tanya was starting to get better. She… she was doing well in initiation. I thought she was going to be alright. She wasn't crying over you anymore. And then, she did it. She killed herself." Max was no longer yelling. Jason's eyes were no longer steaming with anger.

"I didn't think she would ever do something that irrational." Jason said quietly.

"I told you before. Girls can get dangerously emotional." Max said.

I didn't want to interrupt their possible make up session, but everyone else was in the hallway. And they wanted to get started.

"Yeah," I began. "We girls are unstable when it comes to emotion. But if you don't mind, I, along with everyone else, would like to get started." My voice startled both of them. They looked shocked to find Tobias and I standing in front of the door.

"How much did you hear?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Basically all of it," Tobias said.

"Well," Max was scratching the back of his neck. "That's a little embarrassing."

"Just be thankful that we were the only two that heard it. We locked the others outside." I told Max.

He nodded in thanks. "So are you guys good?" asked Tobias. "Because if so, we should get started."

Max and Jason looked at each other. They both muttered something that sounded a lot like sorry.

I turned around and unlocked the door. Gwen entered first, followed by Elena, then Bella. As I suspected, her eyes were filled with venom, but as soon as she looked away from me, a fake happiness replaced it. We all sat down and got right to business.

Gwen went first. "Honestly, I have found Dauntless to be a good place to live. Sure they can get a little rowdy, but that's just the way they act. In fact, I have talked to the Abnegation leaders, and they are letting me stay here. Permanently."

Shock rippled across every single face in the room, including mine. I knew that Gwen fit in here, but I never expected her to stay.

I smiled warmly at her. Jason quickly recovered from his shock and got back down to business.

"Good for you," he regarded her. "And I must say. You Dauntless are extremely loyal. You stick by each other no matter what. And I admire you for that. But, you are too quick to resort to violence." He gestured to his face, where a few bruises were present, as he said the last part.

"Excuse me," said Tobias. I vaguely remembered that he saw the fight. "But you made a rude comment on Dauntless. Zeke may have start argument, but it was you that threw the first punch."

"I did indeed make a slightly rude comment, but I did not throw the first punch." Jason said, trying to defend himself.

"Yes you did Jason," Tobias insisted. "Everyone saw it. You can't deny something that 50 people witnessed."

Jason kept his mouth shut. For once, the know-it-all had no snarky replies.

"I think this place is a dump," said Bella. "People can die so easily. There is nowhere you can stand without the possibility of you falling to your death."

"Then how come you haven't fallen yet?" I muttered to myself. Bella heard my comment and glared at me.

"And I agree with Jason. You people are way too violent. And the majority of Dauntless are drunks." She told everyone. "Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if these two are included in that group."

My gray blue eyes snapped to her black ones. "What evidence do you have that Four and I are drunks?" I growled at her. Her eyes grew wide, and they were tinted with fear. She didn't say anything more. "Exactly Sawyer. And if you are all wondering," I added to everyone else. "I have never had a _sip_ of alcohol in my life. Just because a few people like to drink their sorrows away, doesn't mean all of us do."

Bella was at a loss for words. She was obviously shocked that I reacted so strongly, but like Jason said, we Dauntless are very loyal to each other.

"I have one more thing," Jason revealed.

"Enlighten us." I told him. Jason shot me a nasty look.

"It appears that some Dauntless, are hiding things. Like the reason they came here." He directed his look at Tobias, and I immediately knew where this was heading.

"The reason people transferred is none of your business Jason." To my surprise, it was Elena who spoke. "Why people transfer is their own business. Unless you're in Candor of course." Bella glared at her and I broke into a grin.

"When people transfer for the wrong reason its other people's business. Like if they were trying to escape an abusive parent. Isn't that right Four?" Jason inquired.

"Or to get away from a girlfriend?" I suggested. No one registered my comment. They were too busy focusing on the showdown between Tobias and Jason.

"Are you insinuating that I was wrong by transferring to Dauntless?" Tobias asked angrily.

"I'm not insinuating anything." Jason smirked. He opened his briefcase of knowledge and took out two folders. One was labeled Four and the other Six.

"What's in those folders?" I questioned.

"Only your entire life story, Beatrice."

My throat clenched at my old name. "I go by Six now. Beatrice is no more."

"Just as Tobias is no more?" he asked.

"Exactly." I shot back.

"Wait," said Gwen. "Tobias. I recognize that name." She looked at Tobias quizzically. "Are you Marcus Eaton's son?"

"I used to be Marcus Eaton's son." Tobias admitted. "But as far as I know, he pretty much disowned me after I left." The room went silent.

Thank god Tobias was sitting next to Jason, because he snatched away the folders before Jason could put them away. He pushed them into my lap and grabbed Jason's briefcase while he was still stunned.

"Give that back," Jason demanded.

"Why should I?" Tobias said. "You're making files of our lives and you expect that to be ok? Well, news flash. It's not."

Tobias grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. Before the door closed, I shouted, "Thanks for all the secrets Jason!"

**So what did you think? Remember, The new goal is 700 hundred reviews. Only 171 more! We can do that right? I love you all! And would someone please give me some ideas? I need to know where to go with this story! And to answer a question that a reviewer asked.**

**If there really were factions, I think I would either be in Dauntless or Erudite. I'm really outgoing and I like bravery and courage but I'm also pretty smart. Maybe I would be Divergent. Who knows?**

**~A**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm kinda upset with you guys right now. All except one of you. The last chapter got ten reviews. Ten. That's it. Pathetic. But the one person I'm not mad at. annades49800. Thank you for the amazing idea. I love you so much right now! **

Chapter 36

Tobias and I sprinted as soon as we left the meeting room. Just seconds after we started running, I heard footsteps clobbering after us. I didn't have to look behind me to figure out who it was. Now I finally had my chance to figure out what Jason was hiding.

As soon as we got to our apartment, Tobias shoved the key in the lock and ushered me inside. He slammed the door behind him and turned the lock. About ten seconds later, Jason's fist pounded on the door.

"GIVE ME BACK THE BRIEFCASE!" Jason demanded.

"I think you have the wrong apartment!" I shouted back at him.

"Don't get smart with me Six!" he threatened.

"I would never dream of getting smart with you Jason!" I replied.

"Give me the briefcase and I will let you keep the folders!" Jason tried to negotiate.

"Or we can just keep both!" I suggested.

A shudder ran through the apartment. Jason was trying to break down the door. Together, Tobias and I pushed the dresser in front of the door before Jason could rip it off its hinges. In the hallway, Jason screamed in frustration.

*Page Break*

Tobias didn't think it would be safe to move the dresser yet. Jason could either still be out there, or he would come back and try again. It was better to play it safe for now.

Tobias and I sat on the floor in the living room. First, we looked through the files about us. It was scary how much detail there was. Everything that has happened to us, ever, was in those folders. It even said I was pregnant. I don't know how Jason found that out, because I didn't tell anyone from Erudite. I only hoped that Jason didn't memorize the contents of these folders.

While Tobias was still looking through the folders, I pulled the briefcase towards me. There were two simple clasps keeping it closed. Smart little Jason never imagined it would ever be stolen. If he had, he would've been more cautious about it. But that fact also made me think that whatever was in it wasn't important. And then again, the way Jason reacted when we took it said otherwise.

I undid both clasps and slowly opened the briefcase. Inside, was a small stack a paper. There was also a map. On the map, were a bunch of pen markings. I studied the map and realized it was a map of the city. And there was a circle around the Dauntless sector. Inside that circle, was an arrow, directed where the Pit would be.

I gave the map to Tobias so he could look at it. He took it, then set it beside him and continued to go through the folders. I directed my attention to the other pieces of paper. One piece looked like instructions. It wasn't very detailed, which is very unErudite-like. All it said, was to deliver the "package" to the center of the Pit in two weeks. I was eager to find out what this "package" was.

The other papers made no sense to me, but one in particular caused my heart to stop. It was a blueprint. A blueprint on how to make an extremely powerful and deadly C4 explosive device. After it was finished, the C4 would be the size of loaf of bread. And as deadly as a small nuclear bomb..

My mind was racing a mile a minute. They were going to place this bomb in the center of the Pit, and when it explodes, it would basically destroy the whole compound. They would be killing hundreds of men, women, and children dead. Why? I wasn't quite sure. This was a pretty drastic way of solving a simple government threat. And there wasn't even a threat! Dauntless will be eradicated if this plan succeeds. The last object inside was a small package. It obviously wasn't the bomb because it was far too small. As I unwrapped the already crinkled paper, I saw an intricate and complex looking device.

I rotated the device in my hands. On the top, was a small button. I risked pressing it. Thankfully, the object did not explode. Instead, a hologram popped up. Tobias dropped the folders in surprise. I then remembered that he didn't know about the bomb. It showed a group of people in odd clothing working on something I could only expect to be the bomb. At the very top of the hologram, was a progress bar. Beside that, a percentage. The percentage was 45%. The bomb was almost halfway finished.

"What is that?" Tobias asked.

"A bomb," I whispered. I handed the delivery instructions and the blueprints.

"A what?" he exclaimed, snatching the papers from my hand.

"They're going to place a bomb in the Pit, and destroy Dauntless." I told him. "They're going to kill everyone here."

"Why?"

"No idea." I slumped against the wall. How were we going to stop this? All I knew is that we had to tell the leaders.

"We can't just sit here and let them blow up the compound!" Tobias just stated the obvious.

"Can you move the dresser please?" I asked Tobias.

"Where are you going?" Tobias questioned. I didn't say anything, but Tobias started to move the dresser regardless.

I quickly shoved all the papers back in the briefcase. I snapped down the clasps and grabbed the handle. Before I walked into the hallway, I glanced around to see if Jason was still there. To my surprise, he wasn't. I walked as fast as I could to the apartment of someone I knew I could trust no matter what.

I knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately.

"Hey Six," Jessie greeted.

"Hey Jessie." I greeted back. "I need you to do something very important for me."

"What is it?" she asked, acknowledging my serious tone.

"I need to keep this briefcase in your room. Don't look inside of it. Don't let anyone in your apartment. Not even Mike. I'll knock twice, then three times, then six times. That's when you can open the door."

"Ok. I can do that." She looked at me a little suspiciously, but thankfully, she didn't question me.

"And Jessie?" I said before I left.

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Tris." She smiled at me.

"Ok Tris. I'll keep this safe for you." She reassured me.

"Thanks," I said. "C'mon Four. Let's go."

Tobias and I walked as quickly as we could, hoping to find a leader along the way. We walked around for a good ten minutes before we found one. It was Will.

"Hey Tris. Four." He said as we walked over to him.

"Hey Will. We have something that you and the other leaders really need to see." I said in a rush. "Can you please go get them? Like now?"

Will obviously sensed the importance of the situation, because he left before I even finished my sentence. Tobias and I waited there for a while. Neither of us spoke. Both of us were trying to completely comprehend this situation. What worried me was the two weeks part. It's already been more than a week. Either they bomb would be delivered in about five days. Or Jason received new instructions and the bomb would be delivered in two weeks. Either possibility was bad.

I was just about to reveal my worries to Tobias, but just as I opened my mouth, Will came back with the other leaders.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"We have discovered something very important." Tobias said.

"How important?" asked another leader. I think his name is Harrison.

"It's a matter of life and death." I told them. "Follow us please."

I lead them back to Jessie's apartment. Behind me, I could hear the leaders whispering amongst themselves. They were obviously a bit skeptical. As I found Jessie's room, I knocked how I told her I would. Her door slowly opened. As soon as she saw that the leaders were accompanying me, she opened the door wider and let us in. Jessie handed me the briefcase and I turned towards the leaders.

"Max," I directed my voice towards him. "Remember how earlier today, Jason pulled out those folders about Four and myself? And how we took his briefcase afterwards?" Max nodded. "Well, we took it back to our apartment and looked through it. The folders had extremely accurate details about us. But that's not what we're worried about." I set the briefcase down onto the countertop and undid the clasps. I took out the map, the delivery instructions, and the blueprints. I gave the map and the delivery instructions to Max.

As he studied them he asked, "What is this package? Why is it being delivered to the Pit?" After he was done looking, he passed the papers to the others.

"The package is this," I said, giving him the bomb blueprints. "They're going to use this to destroy Dauntless."

"They're making a bomb?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. A powerful one at that." Tobias added.

"It says this is to be delivered in two weeks." One of the leaders said. "Does that mean two weeks from now? Or two weeks from when they got here?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." I said.

"So Erudite is making a bomb so they can kill us all. Why?" asked Max.

Tobias and I shrugged. We honestly had no idea why Erudite felt that the Dauntless population needed to be wiped out.

I looked at Tobias and he looked at me. We had just made a unanimous decision between the two of us.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jessie.

Tobias grabbed my hand and I knew it was official. "Four and I are going to Erudite."

**Ok an important question has been asked.**

**To LoveEverlark: I honestly don't know how many chapters this story will have. Hopefully a lot! I'll try to make at least 75. Maybe longer if you guys want me to. but if I'm going to get it to be that long, I'm going to need your guy's help!**

**But c'mon guys. Let's try to get more than ten reviews on this chapter. Please?**

**And one more thing. I was unsatisfied with bathe baby name. I have put up a poll so go and vote for your favorite names! Pretty please! It would mean a lot.**

**~A**


	37. Chapter 37

**I know it's been a long time and I'm so sorry. I've been out of town and on Tuesday I hurt my foot in basketball. And in the last chapter, I must not have made myself clear. I'm not looking for baby names. I have out up a poll. You can go on my profile and vote for your favorite. I would appreciate it if you did.**

Chapter 37

_Recap_

_Tobias grabbed my hand and I knew it was official. "Four and I are going to Erudite."_

No one objected. They all knew that someone would have to do it. And who better than two Dauntless prodigies? I took out the holograph device and everyone took a step back.

"This isn't the bomb," I reassured them.

"Then what is it?" asked Jessie.

I pressed the button to reveal the holograph. "It shows Erudite scientists creating the bomb. It also shows how close it is to being finished." I told them, gesturing to the progress bar. It was now at 52%. Then I saw a big screen behind all of the bomb-makers. It said something that made my skin crawl.

_Bomb to be done by tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the morning. Deliver immediately._

"We have to leave now." I said.

"Why?" asked Tobias.

I pointed to the screen in the background. "That's why."

"What time is it?" asked Tobias.

"Ten after four." Said Jessie.

Tobias and I spent more time looking through the briefcase than I thought. "The next train comes in at four." Tobias explained. "And Erudite is the second to last place it goes through. So that's almost two hours _just_ to get to Erudite. Then we have to find a way into their compound. And who knows how long it will take to even find where they're making the bomb. They might finish earlier than they expect to. And knowing Erudite, they will. Not to mention that we might get caught. This is going to take a while."

Tobias had a point. We might not even find the bomb in time. By the time we get there, we'll have approximately twelve hours to find it, and disable it. "We just have to stay positive." I said.

"Here," said Max, holding out a cellphone. We only used those in emergencies. This was obviously an emergency. "If something happens, call me. My number is in the contacts."

I nodded at him. "C'mon Four. Let's go get ready." I took Tobias' hand, grabbed the briefcase and its contents, and left.

When we got back to the apartment, I studied the bomb blueprints some more. Like most bombs, we have to cut a wire. Which one? Who knows? But if we do cut the right one, a little latch opens and reveals a keypad. We have to enter the right code to ultimately stop the bomb. I racked my brain, trying to think of what the code could be. Apparently it was five numbers. But, like a phone, each number also represented three letters. Erudite was seven letters, so that wasn't a possibility. I was having troubles thinking. Especially when I heard knocking.

"Tobias, can you get that please?" I asked him. He nodded and went to go see who was at the door. When he came back, he looked grim.

"Tris, the train broke down. It won't be running for at least an hour and a half." He told me.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Of course this had to happen. That sets us back a lot.

"And Erudite knows that we're coming." He revealed.

"What?" I exclaimed. "How?"

"Jason. He told them we took the briefcase and that someone will most likely be coming. They're increasing their production speed."

"Everything is going wrong!" I shouted. "Wait. Do you think we could get a car?"

Tobias considered this. "I think we keep some in the compound. Call Max and ask him."

I quickly dialed the number and put the phone to my ear. "Do we have cars anywhere in the compound?" I almost shouted at him.

"Yes, I'll bring one out. Meet me outside." He said.

I hung up the phone. "We're in luck. Max is bringing out a car. We need to get outside."

I packed up the briefcase and hurried out the door.

I was stopped by none other than Jason. "They know you're coming Six. You're too late." He said, an evil glint in his eyes. "everyone here is dead. And there's nothing you can do about it. You might as well give up now."

I punch him in the jaw. "I'm not giving up. I refuse to let innocent people die because of some jealous Erudite idiots." And with that, I stormed off. Eager to find Max and the car.

As soon as we found Max, we ran to the car. He wished us good luck as we started to drive away. "This is going to be near impossible," Tobias muttered.

"That seems to be how things are run here." I muttered back.

He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

It took us about half an hour to get to Erudite. I took out the holograph device and pressed the button on it. The bomb was 80% complete. The bomb itself must be done and they're just putting the finishing touches on it.

"We have to hurry," I said as we got out of the car. "There will most likely be guards at the front entrance. And most likely the back. We'll have to enter through the side or a window."

"I think I know where we can get in." Tobias told me. We kept our distance from the building, not wanting to be seen. Like Tobias said, there was an unguarded side entrance. We snuck inside, hoping there was no one by the door on the inside. Thankfully, there wasn't.

"C'mon, let's try and find the bomb. We should check the basement first." Tobias reasoned.

We found a flight of stairs and quickly traveled down them. We traveled down hallways that seemed endless. Every once in a while, we would have to duck into empty rooms or behind walls to make sure we weren't seen.

"It has to be around here somewhere." I whispered.

"Quick! Go in that room! Someone's coming." Tobias told me.

After we ducked into the seemingly empty room, I turned around to find that the room wasn't empty.

There was a man in there with us. He was looking at a map. "I knew you would be coming Beatrice." I stood there in confusion. The voice sounded familiar. "I only hoped I would come across you."

The man turned around. When I saw his face, I froze with shock. I finally knew why his voice sounded familiar. It was my brother Caleb.

"Why is Erudite doing this?" I asked, basically pleading.

"Even I don't know that. Only Jason and Jeanine do." Caleb said.

"Jeanine's still the leader here?" asked Tobias.

"No, but she is somewhat. Jason is the leader. But Jeanine basically controls him. She tells him what to do and he does it." Caleb revealed. "I don't understand why they're making the bomb. All I know is that they have a severe hatred of you Dauntless."

"I don't understand why!" I exclaimed.

"Neither do I," Caleb said calmly. "I don't want them to succeed Beatrice. I want you to save your people. I may not entirely approve of your relationship with him," he gestured to Tobias. "but I don't believe that destroying an entire faction is the solution."

"Then help us." I pleaded.

"All I know is there are five wires and each color represents a faction. I'd try the black one. They want to destroy Dauntless so it kinda makes sense. The code is probably Jason. You get three tries so use them wisely."

Since we were safe at the moment, I used this opportunity to check the bomb progress. "We're too late!" I exclaimed. "They're sending the bomb now!"

"Call Max!" Tobias shouted.

I punched in the number. "What's the status Six?" Max asked.

"Get everyone out of the compound!" I ordered. "They're bringing the bomb now! Get them to the trains!" I hung up after that. "We have to leave," I said to Caleb.

"You have some time." Caleb informed us. "The bomb won't go off for an hour. Two at the most. Hurry up, cut the wire, and put in the code. Save yourselves and Dauntless."

I brought my brother into a hug.

"Thank you."

**Dear Guest Reviewer,**

**I do not beg for reviews. I, like basically every author on this site, ask for them so you can tell me what you think and what I could do better. I'm sorry to everyone else who thinks I'm rude. I will never ask you to give my **_**dumb **_**story a **_**dumb**_** review ever again. I didn't think I asked for you to give me reviews like it's a competition, but apparently I do. I'm sorry for asking you guys to spend your own time to review my story. Hope you happy now guest reviewer. Oh, and one more thing. Didn't ****you**** use ****your**** own time to make a ****dumb ****review?**

**Sorry for that everyone. Well, bye.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I thought I would get out one more chapter. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for about three weeks. **** I will be with my family during that time so I'm sure you will understand. And I just wanted to torture you a little bit. You'll find out how at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 38

I pulled away from my brother. Even though he betrayed my family by transferring to the faction my father despised the most, he helped us. We might actually be able to save Dauntless because of him.

Without bothering to say goodbye, Tobias and I bolted out of the room. It was pretty stupid considering the whole of Erudite was trying to find us. Luckily, there was no one there. Unfortunately, there were people in the next hallway.

"There they are!" one of them exclaimed.

There were three of them. Each one was a smallish but bulky male. Even though it was three on one, I figured that Tobias and I could beat them.

The one who had shouted rushed at us. Wrong decision. Tobias knocked him out quickly by punching him in the head.

The two men then decided it would be better to face us one on one. One went to Tobias, the other came to me. This man was short by guy standards, but he still toward over me because I barely scraped 5'1". He made a grab for me. Before he could wrap his hand around my throat, I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. The man bellowed with pain and rage. While he was preoccupied, I kicked out his other foot, sending him to the ground. His head hit the ground with a sickening _THUMP. _I didn't need to hit him anymore.

Tobias was dodging punch after punch. This guy never gave him time to throw his own. I creeped towards his backside, reached up, and pulled hard on his ears. It wasn't the best strategy, but it distracted him enough so Tobias could finish him off.

As we were running, I noticed that Tobias was smirking.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just think your fight strategy was funny. You beat a man by kicking him in the shin, then tripping him. Then you pulled on another guys ears so the he would be distracted. It was a bit different." He said while laughing.

"Everyone underestimates the power of a short girl's foot. And her capability of pulling on ears." I told him.

"I will never underestimate short girls every again. " Tobias swore.

I laughed with him. I guess it was pretty funny.

By the time we got outside, Tobias and I had rendered six more guys unconscious. The bomb was probably close to the compound so I knew it would take a lot of speeding to get there. I slid in the passenger seat and Tobias shoved the key in the ignition.

"We need more speed!" I shouted at Tobias. Despite the situation, I was exhilarated. Tobias had been right. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. The speeding car was basically flying. It was making me feel a bit giddy. I was almost disappointed when we arrived at the compound. I quickly snapped out of it, remembering that lives were on the line. Especially Tobias and I, and that included the baby.

We ran into the compound to find a wave of people trying to leave. Max must have gotten the message through that if you wanted to stay alive then you need to leave.

Tobias and I held hands as we fought our way through the crowd. We almost got disconnected a few times, but in the end, we managed to stay together. It took us awhile to get to the Pit. There would be people lying on the ground with injuries and we needed to help them out. Thankfully there were only a couple of those. Time was running out and we couldn't afford to lose any more time.

By the time we got to the Pit, almost everyone had escaped. And the bomb was already there.

Tobias and I ran up to it and found access to the wires. Caleb had been right. Each color represented a faction.

"Tobias," I started to instruct. "Go find something so I can cut the wire." He obeyed and ran off.

I stared at the black wire. The one that represented Dauntless. If I cut it, I would be one step closer to saving my home. I looked at the timer. _7:05. _That was good. I had time to think about every possible code. Jason seemed too easy. But what else could it be?

By the time Tobias came back, the timer read _6:25._He had a pair of cable cutters in his hands, which were soon in my own. I put them around the black wire, preparing to cut it, when the Erudite part of my brain thought of something.

The black wire would be the obvious solution to anyone who didn't have the aptitude for Erudite. It seemed to make sense. Cutting the wire whose color is of the thing to be destroyed would save it. But that isn't the case.

"Tris," Tobias' voice cut through my thoughts. "Cut the wire."

No. I didn't say it, but it was the thought that my head was screaming. Erudite had the power to create the bomb. Only Erudite had the power to stop it.

I took the cutters away from the black wire.

"Tris what are you doing?" Tobias asked. His voice was filled with panic.

"Cutting the right wire," I told him as I closed the cutters around the blue wire.

As I did it, I held my breath. I finally let it out when the timer stopped.

"How did you know?" Tobias questioned me.

"I'm part Erudite." I said, relieved.

Then I remembered the second part. A little door opened, revealing the keypad. This time, I only had a minute.

"Quick put in the code!" Tobias hissed at me.

JASON, I punched in. To my horror, the timer didn't stop. Instead, a red box with an X through it blinked.

"But Caleb-" Tobias started.

"Caleb wasn't positive." I cut him off.

_46_

_45_

_44_

I racked my brain. It had to be something close to Jason.

_39 _

_38_

_37_

Who here has been closest to Jason?

_34_

_33_

_32_

ELENA, I guessed.

Wrong. The timer kept counting down. I had but only one try left.

_25_

_24_

_23_

What could the code possibly be? Nothing was coming to mind. Everything I came up with was either more or less than five letters.

_17_

_16_

_15_

I hardly had any time left. What could it be?

_9_

_8_

_7_

I had only seconds to figure it out. If I didn't, Tobias and I would die. Out of nowhere a thought popped into my head. I punched in the code as quickly as I could.

_4_

_3_

_2_

I finished the code, hoping I was right. I waited for the timer to hit zero. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the explosion. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the timer stuck at _2._

I looked at Tobias in total disbelief. The thought that I had actually disabled the bomb was unreal. Tobias grabbed my shoulders and kissed me fiercely.

When he finally pulled away he asked, "What was it?"

"Tanya." I told him. "Jason's ex-girlfriend that killed herself. Maybe he hadn't been completely over her."

Neither of us said no more. We just sat there with our foreheads pressed together. I had no idea how long we had been there. Tobias was the one to break the silence.

"You should probably call Max."

I nodded and pulled out the cellphone.

"What happened Six?" Max asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"We stopped it. We disabled the bomb." I said, relief heavy in my voice.

"Thank God," Max said, almost as relieved as I was. "I've got everyone on the train. We'll be back when it comes back to the compound."

"Ok." I hung up the phone. "We did it." I said to Tobias.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Well isn't this touching," said a voice, interrupting the moment.

I looked up to find Jason staring at us.

"You lost Jason." Tobias informed him.

Jason was wearing his usually business suit. But for some reason, it looked different.

"Correction. I had to go to Plan B. I have not yet failed." He almost looked scared of Plan B.

"And what is Plan B?" asked Tobias.

"You'll find out." Jason said snidely. "In about forty-five seconds actually."

Realization dawned on me. "Tobias run!" I ordered him.

"Why?" Tobias asked in surprise.

"Just do it!" I yelled at him. Tobias started to leave.

Jason looked confused as I started walking up to him. I used my signature move and kicked him in the shin. He fell to ground, moaning in pain.

I turned around and tried to run. Before I could go anywhere, Jason grabbed my foot. I desperately tried to get away, but Jason had both hands around my ankle. My struggles only succeeded in making me fall on the floor.

"Nice try," Jason said snarkily. "You can't get away from me that easily."

I realized my chance of escape was impossible. I would die here with Jason when the explosives in his suit went off. All I could think about was how thankful I was that Tobias got out. I made one desperate attempt to free myself when I heard a sickening crack. Tobias had come back. And he had broken Jason's wrist with his foot.

"I thought I told you to run!" I scolded him as he dragged me to my feet.

"And leave without the love of my life? I think not!" he said while smirking.

"Can we leave now?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah."

Tobias grabbed my hand and we ran. Hopefully we had enough time to get some distance between ourselves and Jason. Our luck had run out though. We had only been running for about five seconds when Jason exploded.

The force of the explosion sent Tobias and I flying. I put my arms around my stomach in a desperate attempt to protect my baby. My elbow hit the ground first and I felt it shatter. I gasped from the intense pain. Then my head caught up with the rest of my body and hit the ground. All was black.

**MWAHAHA! I know I know. It's really mean to make you guys have to wait on this cliffhanger. *dodges incoming knife* JEEZ! Calm down! *dodges chair* Where did you even get that? *dodges laptop* PLEASE STOP! I will update as soon as I can. I promise. How about I write while I have the time and then type it as soon as I get back? Sound good? Good. I love you guys so much! It breaks my heart to do this to you. Honestly it does.**

**~A**


	39. Chapter 39

**Surprise! I got a chapter for you guys! My cousin let me use his laptop to type it! Isn't that awesome? Anyways, this should hold you over until my vacation is completely over.**

Chapter 39

*Recap*

Tobias grabbed my hand and we ran. Hopefully we had enough time to get some distance between ourselves and Jason. Our luck had run out though. We had only been running for about five seconds when Jason exploded.

The force of the explosion sent Tobias and I flying. I put my arms around my stomach in a desperate attempt to protect my baby. My elbow hit the ground first and I felt it shatter. I gasped from the intense pain. Then my head caught up with the rest of body and hit the ground. All was black.

*End of Recap*

The pounding in my head was relentless. The nonstop throbs also brought intense pain. But it was nowhere near as bad as the pain in my right elbow. I couldn't bring myself to move it. Just like my eyes. I couldn't get them open. My eyelids felt like deadweights. No matter how much force I put into it, they wouldn't open. And all the trying was just making me tired. I allowed my struggles to end. At least for now. I would try again. But for now, I needed rest…

*Page Break*

In one instant, it was like the weights were lifted from my eyes. I snapped them opened to find that I was in my second home. The infirmary.

As I struggled to get into a sitting position, a nurse rushed over and eased me back down.

She was short and had light brown hair. Her eyes were an odd green color.

"You need to lie down," she said. Her speech was a bit mumbled, like I wasn't hearing her whole voice.

"Fo-ur," I croaked out. As soon as I tried to speak, my throat burned like someone had lit a fire in there.

"Don't speak," the nurse ordered. "You swallowed quite a bit of ash during the explosion. You probably won't be able to speak for a day or two." She handed me a white board and a dry erase marker. "Here. Write on this."

I took the board and tried to position the marker comfortably in my left hand. My writing probably wouldn't be very legible.

_Where is my husband?_

"Your husband is fine. He is in a less-monitored room. The injuries he sustained aren't as bad as yours. He is awake. And he wants to come see you."

I gave a cracked sigh of relief. Tobias is ok. I still have him.

_What are his injuries?_

"His left ankle has been fractured and he has a minor concussion. There was ash consumption as well. He also got a pretty bad cut across his side and needed about 25 stitches. He managed to get further away from the blast than you did."

Really? I don't remember Tobias being that far ahead of me. Then again, I hardly remember anything about the explosion. All I did remember was that it was Jason's fault.

_What are my injuries?_

"Well, you already know about your throat. You have a large tear in your left ear drum. That's why my voice probably sounds muddled. We were planning on repairing it after you woke up. You have a major concussion, but luckily, there was no cranial bleeding. The ACL in your right knee was torn and we will be fixing that too. And your right elbow has been broken in several different places and you will need surgery to repair that as well."

Wow. I really am prone to injury. Tobias has a cut and a fractured ankle and I'm expecting three surgeries. I'm lucky my brain didn't start bleeding! How far in front of me was he? Did he really get that much further ahead and escape serious injury?

_Are you doing the surgeries separately?_

"Probably not. We will most likely be doing them all at once. The anesthetic is powerful and will be able to keep you under long enough to finish all three." The nurse explained.

I remembered something that I should've remembered the second I woke up.

_What about my baby?_

The nurse smiled as if she was waiting for that question.

"Your elbow is what saved your baby. If it hadn't taken the impact of your fall, you would've landed partially on your stomach. If that had been the case, your baby would be dead. But instead, your elbow is basically shattered. But I think you would rather have it that way."

I nodded. My baby was alright. Tobias was alright. I would be alright. But was everyone else?

_Was anyone else injured in the explosion?_

The nurse shook her head. "Everyone was on the train. They got back about twenty minutes after the explosion. They found you about five minutes after they arrived.

_How damaged is the compound?_

"Not very much. It was able to withstand most of the explosion. Just a couple small cracks. They're almost done fixing it."

_How long was I out?_

"Four days," the nurse revealed. "Your head injury gave you a major concussion. We thought you'd be out longer. Your husband wasn't out nearly as long. And we've had trouble keeping him in his room. He's set on seeing you, awake or not."

I figured as much. Tobias wasn't easily kept away from the things he loved most.

_Can you bring him in here now?_

The nurse nodded and left the room. I couldn't believe it. Tobias and I managed to stop the bomb. we managed to save the compound. And most importantly, we managed to stay alive.

My thoughts were interrupted by the nurse's voice. She must be informing Tobias about my injuries.

When Tobias came in, he was being pushed in a wheelchair. There was a black boot around his foot and a small bandage on his forehead. That's when I realized I also had a similar bandage. I never noticed it until now.

Tobias' dark blue eyes softened when he met my gaze. The nurse left the room after she wheeled Tobias to my bed side.

Tobias said nothing for awhile. I, of course, said nothing either. Instead, he fiddled with my fingers. He looked guilty. Why, I was not sure.

"I'm sorry." He had finally said. I gave him a questioning look. "I should've made sure that you were right behind me. I didn't realize you were that far behind me. I should've kept you in front of me."

I grabbed the board.

_It's not your fault._

"Yes it is. I should've been thinking more about you. You're my wife. I'm supposed to protect you." He said quietly.

_I'm fine. Or at least I will be. don't feel bad._

"But you could've died!" he protested.

_If you would've been behind me you probably would be died!_

Tobias brushed a piece of hair out of my face and kissed the un-bandaged part of my forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

_I love you too._

"How bad is the pain?" he asked.

_My head feels like it'll explode and my elbow feels ten times worse._

"I take it the pain medicine is wearing off. And they haven't given you anymore so they must be preparing you for surgery." Tobias said.

_Already?_

Tobias nodded. "I'd assume that they would want to get it done as soon as possible."

That did make sense. Might as well get it over with so I can get out of here sooner. I stared into his deep blue eyes to find them riddled with worry.

_What's the matter?_

I'm just a little scared about your surgery." He revealed. "They're doing three procedures at one time, under one dose of anesthetic. I just don't want you to wake up or have something go wrong."

_I'll be fine. The nurse said that the anesthetic is powerful enough to keep me under long enough to complete all three procedures._

"I just don't want to lose you."

_You won't._

There was a long silence. Tobias rested one hand on and my stomach and used the other to cradle my face.

"I can't believe it." Tobias began. "All that's happened in the past few weeks. I especially can't believe that we managed to survive it all."

There was another long silence. In that silence, Tobias locked his eyes on mine. We said nothing. Did nothing. We didn't need to. Our eyes did it all.

Tobias leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. It was the most passionate kiss Tobias and I have ever shared.

We were interrupted by Doctor Hart, who cleared his throat as he walked in. Tobias and I broke apart immediately. Both of us scratched the backs of our necks in embarrassment.

"Is the pain getting worse Tris?" asked Doctor Hart.

_Yeah. A lot worse._

The doctor nodded. "That means we're going to be bringing you to surgery soon."

"Can you please explain the procedure?" asked Tobias.

"Sure," Doctor Hart began. "The first thing we will do is the surgery on her knee. We will repair the ACL which shouldn't take too long. Next, we'll go to her ear. We will enter from behind her ear and stitch up the tear. Those stitches will dissolve by themselves. The elbow will take the longest so that's why we're doing it last. We will be applying small clamp like bits in your arm. They will hold the bone together until it mends. They will also slowly release a bonding chemical that is harmless to the body. Those will also dissolve by themselves. You will also need to wear a brace to help keep the clamps in place."

_How long will I have to wear the brace?_

"Since it was a severe break, you'll have to wear it for about six to eight weeks. It could be either longer or shorter depending on how well it heals. Also, you won't be able to walk very well because of your knee. You will be using either a wheelchair or a single crutch. Thankfully, your knee won't be out of commission as long as your elbow."

Great. I'm going to be crippled.

The nurse from before walked in and started to hook up a different bag to my I.V.

"This is the anesthetic." She told me. "It won't take very long for it to go into effect."

The nurse was right. As the clear liquid dripped into my veins, I felt warm and relaxed. Before I knew it, I was closing my eyes.

**How was it? I've been writing at night so feel grateful that I've been giving up sleep for you guys. I love you all so much regardless though. I should be back by next week. And I have a question for you guys. Do any of you know what air is? I can't breath! favorite5 is reading my story! That is insane! Hope your day is going swell!**

**~A**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone. I finally got a chapter for you! It's a bit short but I didn't have much time. It might suck so heads up and it's not proofed so sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 40

Nervousness pooled in my stomach as they wheeled Tris away. I knew she was in good hands, but I am pretty sure I had the right to feel this way. Anyone would.

I knew I wasn't helping anyone by sitting here, thinking about Tris, so I wheeled myself back to my room. I tried not to gasp in pain as I stretched out my side with every push. When I got back into my room, I found a tray of food was waiting for me. Along with Zeke, Christina, Will, and Uriah.

"Hey Four," Zeke greeted with a smile.

"Hey guys," I said back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and kind of confused." I told them. "Some pieces of what happened are missing."

Uriah chuckled a little. "We can't help you there. Only you and Tris know what went down."

"Speaking of Tris," That was Christina. "Where is her room?"

"You can't see her." I informed them.

"Why?" They asked simultaneously.

"They just took her into surgery." I grabbed the food tray and picked at my cup of fruit.

The four of them just nodded. They must have realized that I was worried and didn't want to talk about it.

"She'll be okay Four," Zeke assured me. "The doctors know what they're doing."

"I hope so." I muttered, mainly to myself.

-Page Break-

It's been two hours since Tris first went into surgery. It felt like two days. Zeke and the others left about an hour ago because they all had to work or something like that. The doctor had told me that the surgery would be done in about three hours. That meant I only had one more day to go. Great.

I didn't know what to do with myself. The infirmary had no source of entertainment whatsoever.

The boot around my foot was irritating me. I desperately wanted to take it off, but I knew better. One more week. That's how long I had to wear it. The injury was minor so I didn't have to wear it for so long.

I swung my legs off my bed. Gingerly, I set my injured foot on the floor, testing to see how much weight it could hold. It didn't take much for a deep ache to form. I gritted my teeth and ignored, determined to push myself beyond my comfort one.

At one point, I stood up and tried to put all my weight on it. Horrible idea. As soon as my uninjured foot left the ground, I buckled from the pain and sat back down. Eventually, I just lay back and closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, I would be able to see Tris.

-Page Break-

I awoke to someone prodding my shoulder. It was Doctor Hart.

"Your wife is back from surgery if you want to go see her." He informed me. "But, she is still unconscious, but she should wake up soon."

I immediately got myself into the wheelchair. This time, I felt now sharp pain in my side and I pushed myself to Tris' room. I situated myself so I was side by side with Tris. I gripped her small hand and waited. Tris didn't keep me waiting long.

Tentatively, one of her eyelids crept open. When both were open and aware, she locked her gaze on me.

"Tobias?" she croaked. She looked confused. "Why do you have so many eyes?"

I found myself laughing, a rare thing that is still pretty alien to me. "How are you feeling?" I asked while stroking her cheek.

"I am so tired." She told me. "And I can't feel my arm. Or my knee." She touched her right elbow, as if making sure it was still there.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "That's only temporary."

"Good," she said whilst frowning. "Because I don't like it."

I smiled at her. She frowned again and started poking my face. "What are you doing?" I asked her while chuckling.

"I am trying to get rid of your extra eyeballs. They're making me uncomfortable." She said.

I grabbed her wrist mid-poke and leaned in to kiss her.

"Tobias!" she whined after I pulled away. "I was just about to get the last one!"

"Sorry." I told her. "You can get rid of it now." I put my face closer for her. Her index finger jabbed the middle of my cheek. "Better?" I asked.

"Very."

I kissed her again, hoping that it would help clear some of the fog from her head. Her left hand slid to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. Our kiss lasted a long time, and for that, I was grateful. This time, no doctors or nurses barged in.

When Tris finally pulled away, she asked, "When do we get to go home."

"The doctor told me I could go home today, but you have to wait until tomorrow." I informed her.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because you just had surgery. They need to make sure everything went alright."

"Will you come and see me before you leave?" she asked.

"Maybe."

She playfully slapped my arm, laughing while she did it. Tris knew I would come and see her. I would've even if she hadn't asked.

Doctor Hart's head poked into the room. "Do you want to sign the discharge papers now?" he asked me.

I nodded, slipping Tris one last kiss before I left the room.

While Doctor Hart got the papers, I went back to my room to change. I definitely wasn't leaving in this flimsy hospital gown. After I got my clothes on, I tried to walk around a bit. As long as I didn't stay on my injured foot for too long, I was alright. I hated showing weakness, but I couldn't help it at the moment.

After I signed the papers, I slipped into to Tris' room. I kissed her goodbye and told her I would come and see her tomorrow. I would've stayed longer, but it was after seven and I needed to talk to our friends. They've been dying to see Tris.

I limped around the compound in search of anyone I knew. Ten minutes of walking around, and still nobody, so I decided to try various apartments. I was closest to Christina and Will, so I headed there first.

I knocked on the door and heard a distant, "Coming!"

The door opened to a sweaty, panting Will. His shirt was buttoned wrong and he was in his boxers. I knew immediately I interrupted something.

"What is it Four?" an impatient Will asked.

"Um..." I began, feeling a bit awkward. "I just want you to know that Tris is done with surgery and is awake if you want to see her."

"Thanks."

"I'll let you get back to Christina." And with that, I walked away.

Next was Uriah.

"Hey Four," He greeted. I could see Marlene behind him, a blanket wrapped around her. What is this? Sex day?

"Tris is awake if you want to see her." I told him.

"Thanks man," Uriah said, closing the door immediately after.

I decided to not go and find anyone else. I had already interrupted two couples that were _busy._ I didn't want to interrupt anymore.

**That was short. Sorry. No updates until Thursday or Friday I think. I will be in Bond Falls for cross country. Tell me what you thought. Love ya!**

**~A**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I know it's been awhile, but I have been super busy. And school starts next week so updates will be getting slower. I ran six miles yesterday. Don't know why I told you that.**

Chapter 41

-Tris P.O.V-

It's been two weeks since I got out of the infirmary. There was an investigation on the bomb scare. Jeanine and all of her followers were forced to be factionless. They tried to figure out the motive, but all of the suspects had refused to talk. Meanwhile, I have been taking everything very slow, which is very unlike me. The surgery had left me undeniably weak, and for once, I let other people try to take care of me.

Tobias hardly left my side. If he did, it was to go get food, or take hour long shifts in the control room. He was so afraid that something would happen to me, it was almost a relief when he did leave. He was acting like he was my mother.

Tori was very understanding of my situation. She has allowed me to take a couple weeks off from working at the tattoo parlor so I could rest.

All of my friends came by almost every day, updating me on everything going on in the outside world. Which wasn't very much. Christina and Will found out that their baby is a boy. They plan on naming him Grayson.

Apparently, Uriah and Marlene want to have a baby. I guess Marlene finally convinced him. According to Tobias, they were busy trying the day before I went home. That must've been awkward.

Zeke and Shauna have been fighting. No one will tell me what it's about, but it obviously pretty bad. They're daughter, three-year-old Hannah, has been staying with Uriah and Marlene since they don't want her exposed to all of that.

Today was the first day I would be going out with them. I felt good and I was really itching to get out of this apartment. After breakfast, we were all going to go out to eat in a small restaurant located in the Pit.

Tobias came in, holding a blueberry muffin in each hand. He set them both on the counter and walked over to the couch where I sat.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I've been ready since I got home Tobias," I told him. I started to get up, groaning at the pain in my knee. Tobias grabbed my uninjured arm and led me over to the counter. Usually I can just limp around, but for some reason, the pain was a bit worse today.

I eased myself onto the stool and started to pick pieces out of the top of my muffin. When I looked up, Tobias was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you always eat your muffin like that?" he questioned. "It continues to puzzle me why you don't eat it normally."

I shrugged. "I like to eat the top first. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's not," Tobias assured me. "I was just wondering."

We ate the rest of our food in silence. While Tobias was throwing away the wrappers, I broke the silence.

"Who's all coming to lunch today?"

"Uh… Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and possibly Lynn."

"Is Lynn dating anyone?" I asked.

"I don't think so." said Tobias, tilting his head to one side. "Isn't she a lesbian?"

"Maybe," I inquired. "I don't really talk to Lynn. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me very much. You'd have to ask Marlene or Shauna."

"I guess it doesn't really matter then."

Tobias led me back to couch, making sure I don't put too much pressure on my bad leg. He plopped down next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're ready for this?" Tobias pressed.

"I'm fine Tobias," I informed him. "As long as I don't put too much weight on my knee or use my bad elbow for anything I'll be alright."

Tobias just sighed. "If you say so." I rolled my eyes and leaned into him, eventually I drifted off against his arm.

-Page Break-

I felt a finger prodding me on the face. My eyes fluttered open to find Tobias looming over me. I gave him a small smile.

"You have an hour to get ready." He informed me. Tobias helped me haul myself to my feet so I could get dressed. Afterwards, we sat at the counter, waiting for the time to trickle by. At one point, we just stared at each other, getting lost in one another. His eyes were so mysterious, so enticing. It made me wonder what he saw when he looked at my eyes.

Tobias was the first to look away. His eye flicked to his watch. "It's time to go."

He grabbed my left hand and led me out of our apartment. The walk was quiet. When we got to the restaurant, everyone except Zeke and Shauna were there.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling.

"Hey. Zeke and Shauna aren't coming." Uriah told us. "They decided that they should stay home and try to work out their issues."

No more was said. All of us entered the restaurant and ask for a table for six. Immediately, we were seated and had menus in our hands.

"So Tris," Christina began. "Are you and Four going to find out the sex of your baby?"

Of course Christina wants to talk babies. I looked at Tobias. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Christina inquired.

"Because we have a little bet going on." I told her. "If it's a girl, he gets to name it. If it's a boy, I get to name it."

"But can't you find out the gender to fulfill the bet?" That was Will.

"We want it to be a surprise." Tobias said.

"Do you have any names pick out?" Marlene asked.

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think?" I said.

"We already picked out a name," said Christina.

"Can we talk about something else?" I snapped. I don't really enjoy being the center of attention.

I felt my cheeks getting red. Even though I was staring at my menu, I could tell that everyone was looking at me. Only when the waiter came back did everyone stop staring.

Once all of us ordered, Christina tried to pick up the conversation again.

"So, any luck with the baby making?" she asked Marlene. That was an odd way to ask.

"Not yet." Marlene sighed. "It's getting a little exhausting. I wish it could've happened like it did with you guys." She finished, gesturing towards me and Tobias.

Great. Now I'm back to being the center of attention.

"Well," Tobias began. "Considering that we didn't want a child and Tris was in a coma when I found out, I'd say that you wouldn't want it to happen like it did for us."

Now it was extremely awkward.

Marlene struggled to find the right words. "Th-that's not what I meant. I meant that you just… never mind."

I don't think my face could have gotten redder.

**I saw **_**You're Next **_**on Saturday. If like scary movies, I highly suggest that you see this movie. And sorry about this chapter. It's short and horrible. it took me like seventeen years to write it. I need ideas. Please help!**

**~A**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys. I'm having a crisis. This story is giving me such a hard time. I'm sorry but this chapter is really horrible. I'm just having a lot of trouble. Please read the Authors note at the end.**

Chapter 42

It's been two weeks since that awkward lunch with my friends. Since then, Christina has ceased to talk to me about babies. Except she might bring it up today.

This morning, after I was done vomiting, I looked at myself in the mirror. I stood sideways. There was an obvious outward curve to my stomach. It wasn't huge, but it was definitely there.

I moved my hand down to my belly, tentatively placing my fingertips near my belly button.

"You're really in there," I whispered. "You really are inside of me."

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. "Is everything alright?" Tobias asked gently.

"Look," I gestured towards the mirror. Tobias shifted his eyes. When he realized what I was talking about, a grin spread across his face. His lips connected with my neck, slowly moving behind my ear.

"Tobias," I moaned. "Not now."

He reluctantly backed down. "Are you going to wear something to show it off?" he asked.

"Of course. Christina is going to explode." I laughed.

"That is likely," Tobias said, laughing with me. He turned a bit more serious. "How's your knee?"

"It's fine." I told him truthfully. I had gotten the brace taken off a couple days ago. Since then, I have barely had any pain. I have a slight limp that I hope goes away soon, because then Uriah can stop calling me Gimps. The elbow brace comes off next week, but that requires a bit more physical therapy than my knee.

I put on a tight black tank top. If I know Christina, and I do, she will notice immediately.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Tobias.

"Not sure. Maybe hang out with people?" he suggested.

"Probably. I hate it when initiation is over. There's nothing to do." I complained.

He just chuckled softly. "Let's go."

We decided that we would go to the cafeteria. That is most likely where everyone else is. When we walked in, I scoured the cafeteria for any sign of my friends. I almost immediately found Christina, who was accompanied by Will.

Christina saw me, smiled, and then did a double take. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to say something. She almost did when we sat down. Christina obviously remembered the dinner and managed to keep her mouth shut.

"It's ok Christina," I assured her. "As long as you don't shout, you can say something."

Christina took a deep breath. "Tris you're showing! Oh my god I was beginning to think that you were lying to me! How come I didn't notice this earlier? This is so amazing! You look adorable with that bump! We're like twins!" she squealed quietly.

I gave her a look. "Twins? Christina, in case you haven't noticed, we are like polar opposites."

"You know what I mean!" she exclaimed.

"Ok," I gave in. "I guess we can be twins." Christina playfully slapped my arm.

"So," Christina began. "Do you wanna go to Uri's tonight? He's having a party."

I looked at Tobias and he nodded. "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Good!" Christina exclaimed. "Because we're playing truth or dare!"

That statement made me groan. Christina made me play this game after initiation once. "That is a kid game!" I stated. "We're twenty and having kids. Do we really have to play?"

"Yes you do."

-Page Break-

"This is a fun party Uriah!" I shouted at him. At least it was now. Christina would be coming and ruining it with truth or dare any minute now.

Surprisingly, there weren't too many people here. Probably because there wasn't much alcohol, due to Christina and I, and the fact that Marlene is trying to get pregnant. That didn't stop Zeke though. He was hammered within 45 minutes.

Since we were playing truth or dare, I prepared myself by wearing multiple layers. Tobias followed my lead and did the same thing.

I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to see a very eager looking Christina. "To the living room!" she announced.

"You're like a school girl Christina." I mumbled.

"I am aware!" she sang out.

Everyone who didn't want to play truth or dare exited the apartment. The people who stayed included Tobias and myself, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, a very drunk Zeke, and Lynn.

"Since it is my party," Uriah began. "I believe that I should be the one to start!" He scanned everyone's face, trying to figure out who will be the first victim. His eyes settled on his brother. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Think about who you're asking." Zeke slurred.

"Good point," Uriah admitted. "I dare you to go outside and propose to the first person you see."

"Too easy brother." Zeke said, and walked out, Uriah trailing behind him. A couple minutes later they came back in, Uriah laughing very loudly.

"He had to propose to Max! When he asked, it looked like Max was going to kill him!" Uriah explained.

"Four," Zeke chose his target. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied casually.

"I dare you to tell us your real name."

Tobias took off his shirt as an answer, revealing another shirt underneath. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh." She answered.

"I dare you to change clothes with Will."

Christina shrugged. "Alright." Will on the other hand looked mortified. Christina was wearing a skin tight dress and heels. Will was wearing casual clothes. Poor Will.

When they came back, Will looked so embarrassed. Let's just say that the dress didn't fit him very well. At all.

Christina looked around, but I already knew who she was going to pick. She narrowed her eyes and locked her gaze on me. Who else would she pick?

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, not really wanting to be the first to pick truth.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." She said.

"You are such a school girl Christina," I informed her. I got up, grabbed Tobias' hand, and led him toward the bedroom. After I closed the door, I said, "This is too easy."

I attached my lips to his and refused to leave his embrace.

**Horrible right? Anyways. I'm giving one of you an opportunity. It's a surprise so I can't tell you what the winner gets. This only works for people who have instagram and an actual Fanfiction account. How to win: Make the best fan sign for one of the following: Forever10, Divergent High, my account name (ForeverDivergent), or my Instagram name (be_brave123.) Follow me on instagram and tag me if you post one. Please do this. I'm not trying to gain popularity or anything; I just really need some of you to do this. Love you guys! **

**P.S. Only for more reviews to go! How about we try for 800?**

**~A**


End file.
